The Goode, the Bad, and the Ugly
by TomBomb12
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia are attending Goode High School. It is a year after TLO, and TLH never happened. Percabeth and Thalico along with other couples later on.
1. Prologue

**Annabeth and Thalia go to Goode High School, they are all demigods, Percabeth Thalico maybe some more couples in later chapters. This takes place a year after TLO, TLH never happened, I know this has been done, but I'll throw my own twists on it.**

**Alright this is the only time that I'm going to say this then I will just stick to the story from the next chapter on. This is my first fanfic so I'm open to all criticism and help you are willing to give me. I appreciate reviews, but I will not ask for them every chapter or hold you hostage until I get a certain number of reviews. There is nothing that I hate more than that. **

**I don't own PJO or anything…..Enjoy.**

…..

Annabeth's POV

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!

I hear my alarm clock ringing signaling that its 6:30 A.M.. I stand up from my breakfast at the kitchen table and go to my room to turn it off. I've kind of been up since 4. I guess I'm a little nervous and excited about my first day at Goode High School. It's the first time I get to go to school with the best boyfriend ever. It's also the first time I'll get to see how Percy acts out in the world of mortals without being on a quest. As you can see there is a lot to be nervous about.

I'm dressed in my favorite gray owl blouse with a brown vest over it and a pair of denim short shorts. I brush my teeth and head back to the kitchen.

"Ugh…stupid Artemis…sending me to dumb high school…who wants crazy high school girls for the hunt anyway." Thalia grumbles sleepily, oblivious to the thunder rumbling, as she comes into the kitchen. She is wearing a Black Death to Barbie shirt, black cargo shorts, and some black converses with her hair in its usual black spikes. She gives me a sneaky look as she steals the other half of my bagel and cream cheese.

"Hey I was eating that." I yelled at her.

She just shrugged and retorted, "Hey it was your idea to be roommates this year, get used to it, not all of us can be perfect morning people Annie."

I growled at her for calling me Annie, and she smirked. I just let it go without complaining about it she would just laugh anyway. Besides she was right I did ask if she would room with me, since we would both be staying in New York and going to Goode together on the goddess's requests. Well more like demands then requests, when it comes to gods and goddesses they don't really ask.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the last day of the best summer ever. It was the first summer with Percy being my boyfriend, and to top it off we didn't have any quests so we could just relax and spend time together. I had already said goodbye to Percy when Paul picked him up. Now it was just me and Thalia sitting under her tree waiting on my dad to come get me. Thalia had been at camp for a week now and was about to go back to join Lady Artemis on the hunt, but was getting the last bit of time together we could get._

"_I can't believe it is gonna be a whole year until I see him again," I mumbled to myself._

"_Please, I just had to sit through you guys sucking face for 15 minutes, don't make that image come back in my head again or I'll puke." Thalia screamed. I was beet red, guess I said that louder then I meant to. Luckily my dad pulled up at the bottom of the hill right then to save me the embarrassment of responding._

_As we were walking down the hill there was a flash 20 yards to the right of my dad's car, I instinctively pulled my knife out and Thalia got her bow and we charged it, only to skid to a halt when we saw two women standing there._

"_Mom? Lady Artemis? What are you guys doing here?" I stammered out and did a quick bow. Thalia followed suit and bowed giving a quiet "My Lady" to Artemis._

"_Can't a lady just come see her own daughter without being up to something?" Athena asked._

"_I'm not a daughter of Poseidon, I'm smart enough to know you came here because you want something." I joked back with her, while thunder rumbled above us._

_She slyly smiled, "Okay, Zeus and Poseidon got in a little bit of a wrestling match and the north side of Olympus got destroyed. So we need your help again." Awesome I love designing new things for Olympus. This is just the worst timing though, I mean my dad is already here to bring me home._

"_Mom you know that I live in San Francisco, and school starts Monday. If I want to become an architect I can't not go to school." I replied. "I mean I'm honored but I can't help until next summer."_

_She just kept her steely glare on me like she expected me to say everything I just did. "I've arranged an apartment for you in New York, you WILL stay here and attend a school in the city and in your off time you can help design and repair Olympus."_

_I overheard part of the conversation between Artemis and Thalia. Thalia pleaded, "My Lady, please, anything but that." She looked scared which is off for Thalia, what could Artemis want her to do? I got my answer right then._

"_Thalia you are sworn to me and now I need you to find more huntresses. Our numbers are still way down from the Titan rebellion, and you will go to school and find me some new recruits." Artemis sternly answered._

_That's when I got an idea and I blurted out, "Fine we will do it." Thalia gave me her I-will-kill-you-for-this-look, but I continued "We will do it, but we get to live together and we get to go to Goode." I was smiling ear to ear and Thalia had an identical look._

"_NO,NO,NO,NO, NO, I will not have you go to a school with that son of the sea scum." Athena screamed._

_I just smirked, "That's the deal take it or leave it."_

_-End Flashback-_

And now here we are living in New York and going for our first day of school at Goode. I stow my knife and Yankees cap in my bag and me and Thalia head out locking the door behind us as we leave. It is only two blocks from our apartment to school so we just walk.

15 minutes later we are standing outside the office at GHS and I can't help but smile as we walk in. I get a full year with my boyfriend and my best friend, how could life get any better?


	2. Where is she?

**First off a couple of shout outs thanks to everyone who read and/or favorited/alerted my story. **

**Also thanks to ILoveShelly for my first review ever. I'll keep it in mind I just see Thalia as a bit of a badass, pardon my French. **

**Without further adieu, I give you chapter 2(rhymes ha-ha).**

…...

_Previously_

_And now here we are living in New York and going for our first day of school at Goode. I stow my knife and Yankees cap in my bag and me and Thalia head out locking the door behind us as we leave. It is only two blocks from our apartment to school so we just walk._

_15 minutes later we are standing outside the office at GHS and I can't help but smile as we walk in. I get a full year with my boyfriend and my best friend, how could life get any better?_

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I wake up to my mom banging on my door, "Percy wake up you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

"Uh fine mom I'm up." I roll over and get a look at the clock 6:15A.M. Curse the god that came up with high school. Nobody in their right minds should be up this early, especially if they are under the age of 60.

Now I know you're thinking typical teenage boy complaining about getting up to early. Hold your horses though I at least have a good excuse for being so tired. Just thinking about the previous night fills me with dread.

_-Flashback-_

_It was midnight and it had been two days since I had talked to Annabeth. With the 5 hour time delay it should've been 7 P.M. in California her flight would've gotten in a couple hours ago. I decided to send her an Iris' Message. I used my powers to make a fine mist with the sink. I threw in a golden drachma, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Annabeth Chase in San Francisco." The mist shuddered then the coin went sailing back out at me and a voice whispered, "Sorry there is no Annabeth Chase in San Francisco."_

_No Annabeth Chase in San Francisco what does she mean? I paced my room back and forth, "Maybe her flight just got delayed." I whispered to myself. I continued to pace for the next 2 hours trying to IM her every 15 minutes with the same response until I finally fell into a restless sleep. Wondering what could've happened to her._

_-End Flashback-_

My mom's voice pulls me back to the present, "That's what you said ten minutes ago Perce now come on your waffles are getting cold." I spring up, shower, get dressed, and am on my way out of my door in under 5 minute. If there is one thing that can make me forget about my troubles and get me up in the morning it is a stack of my mom's famous blue waffles.

I run out my door and pass Paul in the hallway. As I jump down the last 6 steps I hear him laughing to himself, "I guess Sally made waffles."

I plow through my waffles and try one more IM with no luck, before I head out to Paul's car for school. It's a 5 minute drive, definitely walkable but Paul never knows when he is going to have to bring something home and will need a car, and I figure I might as well take advantage of the ride since he is going anyway. The whole time I was thinking about Annabeth and what could possibly be wrong.

We get there at 6:40 and homeroom doesn't start until 7:20 so I just go into the office with Paul. Paul is in charge of the mentoring program we have. Every returning junior at school gets assigned an incoming freshman to show around and help out for the first few weeks of school.

I help Paul for a little bit, then just stand there thinking about nothing. Alright maybe I was thinking about Annabeth and all the trouble she could have gotten herself into. Man I think about her a lot. I'm standing in front of the principal's office where Paul is (I think it's the only time I've been this close to his office on my own free will) when I feel a light touch on my lower back right on my Achilles' point. It sends chills up my back and causes my whole body to shudder. I spin around and look for who poked me. I mean why would anyone poke right there, only one other person knows about my spot and that person is MIA.

_Stop thinking about Annabeth._ Gods now I'm yelling at myself, I'm going completely insane. I decide to go to my locker since I only have 10 minutes until classes start. The halls are packed with students now everyone wandering around trying to find their friends.

I put my bag in my locker and get the books I'll need out. When I turn around my friends Mac, Justin, Stacy and Kristen come up and we start talking. Kristen, Mac and Justin are all on the swim team with me. Mac is 6'1" about the same height as me; he is athletically built with brown hair. Stacy is 5'8" petite with brown hair, and is Macs girlfriend. Justin is 5'10" stocky with blonde hair. Kristen is 5'10" athletic with blonde-brown hair; she is probably the hottest girl in school. Not that I'm interested, I mean I have a girlfriend who is stunning.

Gods here I go thinking about her again. Why I'm standing there lost in my thoughts, somebody comes up behind me and covers my eyes with their hands. By the smell of perfume and the size of the hands I could tell that it was a girl. Then they whispered in my ear, "Guess who seaweed brain?"

I instantly turn around, but am shocked at who I see. "Jane…What did you call me?"

...

**Alright here you go, I've got a lot of ideas running through my head so I'll try to update one more time tonight but it might end up being tomorrow.**


	3. Surprise

**Still don't own anything I'll let you know when I do.**

* * *

_Previously_

_And now here we are living in New York and going for our first day of school at Goode. I stow my knife and Yankees cap in my bag and me and Thalia head out locking the door behind us as we leave. It is only two blocks from our apartment to school so we just walk._

_15 minutes later we are standing outside the office at GHS and I can't help but smile as we walk in. I get a full year with my boyfriend and my best friend, how could life get any better?_

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

We walked in to the office and were directed off into a side room where they gave us our schedules. I immediately read mine over.

**Annabeth Chase Locker 1212 Combo- 10-16-32**

**Homeroom - Mr. Blofis – Room 313 7:20-7:50**

**Period 1 – Math - Mrs. Smith – Room 120 8:00-8:50**

**Period 2 – Chemistry – Mrs. Pitt – Room 245 9:00-9:50**

**Period 3 – Drawing/Design – Mr. Solo – Room 112 10:00-10:50 **

**Period 4 – Phys Ed – Mr. Hedge – Gym 11:00-11:50**

**Lunch – Cafeteria 12:00-12:30**

**Period 5 – Free Period 12:40-1:10**

**Period 6 – English – Mr. Blofis – Room 313 1:20-2:10**

**Period 7 – Mythology – Ms. Payne – Room 212 2:20-3:10**

**Homeroom – Mr. Blofis – Room 313 3:20-3:30**

**Dismissal 3:30**

I read over it twice. Awesome I have Paul for Homeroom and for English. I switched schedules with Thalia, and after reading it we broke out laughing. The pieces of paper were identical except for the names and the lockers.

**Thalia Grace Locker 1213 Combo- 35-12-24**

**Homeroom - Mr. Blofis – Room 313 7:20-7:50**

**Period 1 – Math - Mrs. Smith – Room 120 8:00-8:50**

**Period 2 – Chemistry – Mrs. Pitt – Room 245 9:00-9:50**

**Period 3 – Drawing/Design – Mr. Solo – Room 112 10:00-10:50 **

**Period 4 – Phys Ed – Mr. Hedge – Gym 11:00-11:50**

**Lunch – Cafeteria 12:00-12:30**

**Period 5 – Free Period 12:40-1:10**

**Period 6 – English – Mr. Blofis – Room 313 1:20-2:10**

**Period 7 – Mythology – Ms. Payne – Room 212 2:20-3:10**

**Homeroom – Mr. Blofis – Room 313 3:20-3:30**

**Dismissal 3:30**

Thalia practically exploded "Anna can you believe this we have the exact same schedule and our lockers are right next to each other."

"Yeah it's awesome."

"I know, now I can just copy all of your homework and I don't have to do it." She joked.

"That's not funny Thals, cheating is a serious problem in schools these days, it completely undermines the educational process." I said very serious, but my response just had her laughing even harder.

"I was joking Annabeth, come on," I smiled and laughed too, but I still wasn't going to let her cheat.

"You must be the new girls," a voice said behind us, effectively breaking up our laughing. We turned to see a girl a good 6 inches taller than me probably 6 foot with short blonde hair, wearing a blue swim team hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. "I'm Jane. I'm your guide, I know that I am only a sophomore, but all of the juniors are getting the freshmen, so you're stuck with me." She let all of this out in one breath; I wonder why she is so nervous.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Thalia," I introduced us and we shook hands. "Should we go to our lockers?" I suggested, and with that she led us back through the main office. As we were walking out Thalia nudged me and pointed to a door on the other side of the office, where a boy with messy raven black hair had his back turned to us standing in the doorway.

I whispered to Thalia that I would meet them outside, and I let the two of them walk out before I pulled out and slipped on my Yankees cap. I crept over to where Percy was standing and he appeared to be deep in thought. I poked him right in his sweet spot that only I know about, and watched as he shivered and whipped around looking for who did it. You have no idea how hard it was to hold back my laughter. I snuck out the door of the office and removed my Yankees cap and started cracking up as I walked over to where Thalia and Jane were waiting on me.

Thalia hating to be left out of the joke asked, "What did that kelp head do when he saw you to make you laugh so hard?"

I just shook my head and waved my hat pointedly saying, "He didn't see me, I just messed with him." To which Thalia and I both started a whole new wave of laughter catching us some looks from the people starting to crowd the hallway.

Jane looking a little shy prompted us, "Hey there is still like 15 minutes before class starts do you guys want a quick tour." Thalia and me looked at each other still laughing and simultaneously said "Sure."

Jane led us around the first floor showing us the cafeteria, the library which was huge (I'm in love with this school already); the gym, and an Olympic sized swimming pool gods Percy must be in Elysium. After that she led us back to our lockers. When we rounded the last corner we saw 5 people talking right in front of them.

"Oh well if it isn't Percy again," Thalia said with an evil smile that said she wanted to mess with him some more.

"Wait how do you know Percy?" Jane asked us.

Well we recovered Zeus's master bolt together, fought a three story tall Cyclops, fought against Atlas while both with standing his curse, found the golden fleece and the 2000 year missing God of the Wild, traveled all the way across the country 3 times, battled the Titan army, and fought against the Titan Lord Kronos saving Olympus and Western Civilization. Oh and he is my boyfriend, but before I could get any of this out, Thalia simply says "We go to camp together in the summer how do you know that kelp head."

She seemed a little flustered by Thalia calling him kelp head, but answered her anyway, "My boyfriend Justin and me are on the swim team with Percy," she said pointing to her hoodie. Duh guess I should have seen that one. Then her eyes got gigantic as she looked at me as if suddenly realizing something. "Wait a second you said you go to camp with Percy."

"Yeah," I answered her a little cautiously wondering why she was looking at me so crazy.

"You're Annabeth, The Annabeth. Like Percy's girlfriend who lives in San Francisco Annabeth. Man I knew you were real."

This shocked me a little bit but I nodded and said, "Yeah that's me what do you mean you knew I was real? Why wouldn't I be real?"

"It's not a bad thing it's just Percy is buff, gorgeous," she gave me a look that said sorry and don't worry I have a boyfriend at the same time, and I smiled before she continued. "He's the captain of the swim team and popular yet he is still a nice guy even though he's the hottest guy in school." I never would of thought of Percy being popular, huh guess I have the hottest guy in school. Thalia just snickered as she said all this.

Then Jane went on saying, "He had a lot of girls flirting with him and throwing themselves at him last year, but he would always tell them that he had a girlfriend. Some people thought that he was making it up, but I knew that he couldn't makeup that much about somebody and keep it all straight, so you had to be real. And now here you are. I was right." She ended smiling at her intuitiveness.

"Yep here I am," I responded smiling back at her.

Thalia had that trouble look in her eye again, "Yeah yeah we're all here, and now it's my turn to mess with Percy. This is what we are going to do…"

We were all set up and I had to give Thalia props it was a plan worthy of Athena. Jane snuck up behind Percy and me and Thalia walked to the other side careful not to let him see us. Then Jane covered Percy's eyes and whispered, "Guess who seaweed brain?"

Percy whipped around like a top then got the most confused look on his face. "Jane…What did you call me?"

I was right behind him at this point, so I said in his ear, "You shouldn't think so hard seaweed brain, you might hurt yourself." Thalia lost it and was literally on the floor laughing getting some strange looks.

He spun right back around and after seeing that it was me he picked me up and spun me around pulling me into a bear hug. "Annabeth what are you doing here?"

"Perce I can't breathe," was all I got out.

He loosened his arms but pulled me in to a kiss. He smiled against my lips and then pulled back and silently told me, "I tried to IM you about 30 times last night, but Iris and Fleecy kept saying that there is no Annabeth Chase in San Francisco. I was so worried about you."

It made me blush hearing how much he cared and worried about me. "That's because there is no Annabeth Chase in San Francisco, I'm here in New York to help my aunts and uncles with a project," I joked. "And you know I can take care of myself."

"I know you are now, I had no idea last night. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I never make things easy for you, and you're cute when you're flustered."

With that he pulled me into another kiss that was broken up by a girl saying "PDA much Percy, and is she alright." I guess he finally remembered that his friends were there, and he turned to them blushing. Percy just smiled and looked down to where they were all staring, "Thalia is that you?"

"You should have seen your face kelp head, priceless." She was still on the ground laughing.

"Oh shut up and get off the floor pine cone face."

She gave him a next-time-you-call-me-that-I'll-give-you-a-face-full-of-pine-cones glare and stood up. He was unaffected and gave her a hug. Then turned to his friends and said "Anna, Thals this is Mac, his girlfriend Stacy, I guess you know Jane, her boyfriend Justin, and Kristen," pointing to each in turn as he said their names. "Guys this is Thalia, and my girlfriend Annabeth." We all exchanged "hi's" and "hey's."

Huh Kristen seemed to give me a little glare when Percy said the word girlfriend, but it quickly faded so maybe I was just imagining things. I wonder if it is something I need to be worried about, I mean after all the other two girls had boyfriends here where was hers. I silently promised myself that I would keep an eye on Kristen.

Percy asked me for my schedule and I gave it to him. He gave me his lopsided grin that still gives me butterflies and said, "We have all the same classes except I've got swimming instead of design." Kristen didn't have a very happy look about this.

Yep defiantly gonna keep my eye on her I thought as we headed to homeroom with Percy holding my hand.

* * *

**Well there you have it just shy of 2000 words, cause I'm the Bomb like tic tic. I'm not Lil Wayne either so I don't own that line either.**


	4. Mentor

**I do not own PJO; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic. I would be sitting around laughing to myself while I torture the rest of the world by making them wait 4 more months for MoA.**

**Sorry about the long delay from updating, last week was finals week and I worked 36 hours this weekend so I didn't really have time to post. I will be more consistent now that it is summer. **

**I realized I had 2 teachers named smith so I changed one.**

**I have the rough drafts for the next 2 chapters written and will be posting them sometime tomorrow. For Chapter 8 I know what I'm going to write I just need to know who's POV you all want it in, Percy; Annabeth; Thalia or someone else, P.S. chapter 8 is entitled housewarming party. Let me know what you think. **

**Again sorry about the delay, ENJOY.**

Percy's POV

As I walked to class hand in hand with Annabeth I couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered on my face. I glanced over and saw that she had an identical smile on her face. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

She looked at me smiling, "What was that for?"

I told her, "I'm just so happy you are here."

She smiled even brighter, and got up on her tiptoes to kiss me. Before the kiss could really go anywhere we were interrupted by Thalia.

"Annabeth I know he can't control himself because his head is full of kelp, but please show a little self control." We pulled apart blushing. "Now come on are you really going to make your best friend walk into this classroom full of strangers alone?"

"Oh my, is the lieutenant of the hunt, who faces down the worst monsters in the world scared of high school students?" I joked.

"I'm not scared," she growled at me, "but just so you know, high school girls can be way worse than any monster. They are ruthless."

With that we walked into our homeroom, which was pretty full, laughing. Paul was sitting behind his desk, so we walked over to him. "Hey Paul," I said causing him to look up, in school he is supposed to be Mr. Blofis, "look who I found wandering around."

Paul looked over finally noticing the other two and said, "Annabeth and Thalia it's so good to see you what are you doing here?"

"My mom needs me in New York so we are going to be attending school here this year." Annabeth told him as he gave her a hug. Just then the bell rang so we went to the three open seats on the side of the room opposite the door.

Paul stood up in front of the class and addressed everyone. "Alright, welcome to another year here at Goode. I expect us to have a great year together. As you all know you are juniors this year, so those of you who were here last year will be assigned a freshman to mentor. Mrs. Smith and I are in charge of the mentoring program so if you have any questions, feel free to ask either of us. She should be here any moment with who your assignments are." As if on cue Mrs. Smith walked in right after he said this. She started to pass out manila folders with the name of our freshman, a picture of them, and a small survey they filled out.

Mrs. Smith is a short, old lady with gray hair, and she always wears weird sweaters. She looks like a vulture, with her long neck and long nose sticking out like a pointed beak. We hate each other. It would be one thing if she was just mean, I could deal with that. The worst part was she teaches math, my worst subject. With my dyslexia I always get a headache staring at the problems that just keep changing and getting more mixed up, so eventually I either start looking off into space or sleeping. This almost always results in a detention.

I was thinking about the 87 detentions I got from her last year and didn't even realize she had reached my desk until she threw my envelope down in front of me.

"You can tell your freshman that since he decided to make jokes in his survey and not take it seriously, he has detention today." She said in a fake sweet voice, before continuing in the same voice. "Oh, I almost forgot. Since he is your responsibility you can join him there." She smiled smugly and turned walking out of the room, with me staring daggers at her the whole way.

Annabeth who was sitting next to me whispered, "That doesn't seem fair how can she give you detention for something you didn't even do. Who is this kid and what did he write anyway?"

"Probably just some dumb jock who was trying to be funny. I bet she gave me the worst possible fresh….." I had opened the folder and read the name and it made me cut my sentence short. I looked at the picture and sure enough it was him. "No Way." I mumbled.

Annabeth looked concerned, "What who is it?" she asked trying to look at the folder.

"It's Nico." I answered still stunned.

Thalia interjected, "What the heck is corpse breath doing here?"

I didn't answer her because I was too busy reading and cracking up at his survey answers.

**Q: Name**

**A: Nico DeAngelo**

**Q: Age/D.O.B. **

**A: 85 / 12-10-1930**

**Q: Do you have any special talents?**

**A: I see dead people. They talk to me. They walk around like everyone else.**

**Q: Why did you decide to come to Goode?**

**A: My dad is basically the devil, and my stepmom hates me so she made me come.**

**Q: What did you like best about the summer orientation?**

**A: I couldn't make it. I was helping my relatives kill my grandpa. We succeeded thank the gods.**

It was a good thing everyone was talking about their folders because I was cracking up. Nobody even looked my way. I handed the paper to Annabeth and Thalia and they both joined in the laughter after reading it. I am for sure keeping this survey.

We were dismissed early to find our freshman so I said goodbye to Thalia and gave Annabeth a quick kiss saying I would see them later.

Nico was at facing his locker getting his books ready for his first class, so I decided I'd mess with him.

"Hey punk, you got me detention for your stupid comments on that survey. I should beat the hell out of you." I said in a fake angry voice to his back. A couple of the nearby freshman looked at me a little shocked.

"Well go ahead and try to," he yelled, turning around with his hands clenching into fists, "if you're felling man enough. I'll..." He stopped dead when he realized it was me.

"Oh, I'm definitely man enough to take on a little twerp like you death boy." By now almost all the people in the hallway had turned hearing us, and were giving us anxious looks as if they were excited about the prospects of a fight.

Nico gave me a look and I knew exactly what to do. I swung my right hand over his head, which he ducked causing people to gasp. I smiled and swung my left hand doing the same thing. He swung at my right side and I blocked it, then he swung at my left side and I blocked that as well. Everyone was watching us at this point. So we both pulled back like we were going to punch the other with as much force as we can, but at the last second turned it into a quick man hug and started laughing at everyone's faces.

Some people looked at us disappointed; others looked at us like we were idiots. The best were the people with their mouths on the floor, who couldn't believe we just had that little exchange.

I know you are probably thinking, _How pathetic, secret handshakes are for little kid, _but cut me some slack Nico was 10 when we met so he was a little kid. Besides at a time like this that was hilarious.

"Percy what are you doing here?" Nico laughed to me.

"Why does everyone act like they didn't know this is my school?" I asked him.

"Wait what do you mean everyone?"

"Annabeth and Thalia are going here too."

He smiled, "Really Annabeth and..a..Thalia are here?" I couldn't help but notice his stutter and slight blush in saying Thalia's name, but decided not to push him on it.

"Yeah apparently my dad and Zeus got in a fight and destroyed part of Olympus so they need Annabeth and Thalia is recruiting hunters." I said as I led him on a quick tour of the school.

"Huh, what else is new Zeus and Poseidon fighting, and Artemis taking more pretty girls out of the picture." He joked back but I noticed a little anger in his voice when talking about Artemis. I laughed to myself, hahaha Nico likes Thalia, she is gonna kill him.

The warning bell rang so I said I'll see you at lunch and in detention. Then I walked off to my first class.

**Alright y'all sorry it's a little short, but I decided to cut it in half making two chapters instead of one really long one. I'll have the next chapters up some time later tonight or tomorrow depending on when I get out of work today. Let me know who you want for chapter 8. When it says someone else, I know who the someone else I am going to be writing it from if it's not the other 3 so you can just tell me someone else you don't need to put a specific name.**


	5. Swim class drama

**Sorry about the long delay. My laptop crapped out on me and it took me a while to get it in to get it fixed. My home computer is just too slow to type on. I couldn't take it so I decided just to take a break until my laptop was fixed. Now I'm back and better than ever though.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Let me know if you have any suggestions or questions. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

The day was going by pretty quick just the standard first day stuff in every class. _Welcome to Goode, hope we are going to have a great year; here is the syllabus and what is expected of you._ Boring, so Thalia, Percy, and I mostly just stayed in the back and talked about throwing a little house warming party. I know what you are thinking a daughter of Athena sitting in the back of classrooms, ignoring teachers, what an outrage. Don't worry Percy hasn't rubbed off on me too much, I'll take notes and focus when the real class starts.

As soon as third period started I knew I was going to like Mr. Solo. He didn't bother with all of the normal formalities. He just had us all draw a blueprint of our current rooms, and then in a different color add our own improvements to it to make it our dream room. I had just moved into my room so I knew exactly how everything was situated.

With 20 minutes left to go in class I finished my drawing, in perfect scale I might add, and showed it to Mr. Solo. He praised my work and I was flattered. He asked if he could keep it and use it as a piece in this year's arts fair. I agreed ecstatic and then he let me leave early so I headed to the pool to watch the end of Percy's swim practice.

I walked into the pool area and sat on the bleachers to watch the rest of class. Coach Hedge didn't seem to care that I was there. He muttered something about a fan club, but he just let me sit there without asking any questions.

Percy glanced up and smiled at me, he was wearing his navy swim trunks with no shirt showing off his six pack. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked without his shirt on as I smiled and waved to him. He was about to walk over and talk to me when coach called his name and he held up 1 finger to me in a, I'll be there in a minute gesture. I smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

He got up on one platform while the rest of the class cheered and chattered enthusiastically. Then Kristen got up on the other platform and I admit I was a little jealous of how she filled out her orange two-piece. She looked really good, which made me surprised and a little worried at why she didn't have a boyfriend.

**Percy's POV**

In swim class we were doing some heads up one-on-one races since it was the first day. Coach Hedge was giving some boring speech about how we were finally going to win State, maybe even Nationals.

I was ignoring him, thinking to myself how if I hadn't been fighting Kronos we would have won last year. Coach had been furious when I told him I was going to miss the State Finals because I had some serious family issues to deal with. This year I was going to make sure that we won.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by Coach saying, "Well it's about time we got a bit of a fan club, we were third at state last year." I looked up and smiled seeing that it was Annabeth and she waved back. I was going to walk over to her and say hi when Coach Hedge stopped me.

"Jackson get over here," he screamed. Then in a normal voice said, "Is that your girlfriend?" I just nodded to him. "Well then since it's the first time our fans have come to see us this year, let's give her a good show with a captains' race. Boy's team captain Percy vs. girl's team captain Kristen. Down and back, just one lap."

Everyone cheered as we got up on the platforms to start. I could hear people talking but didn't really know who was saying what. "My money is on Percy." "No way Kristen will kill him." "Percy is gonna win us Nationals this year." "Dang Percy's girlfriend is kinda hot."

The last one really set my temper off, and when the whistle blew I dove in and swam with all I had. Without meaning to, I had caused the water to shoot me ahead and I ended up beating her by a whole pool length. When I got out everyone was staring at me wide eyed and mouths open.

Coach Hedge was the one to break the silence, "Jackson you just broke a school record and probably even a world record. I will do anything for you if you can swim like that in competitions. I guess those summer workouts I gave you to do really paid off."

In truth I hadn't even looked at the workout schedule he gave us. Battling monsters and training to survive as a demigod kept me in great shape. Not to mention being the son of Poseidon and having power over water, I didn't really think I needed to train. Not wanting to hurt his feelings I just mumbled in agreement and went to apologize to Kristen.

"Look I'm sorry about that." I told her.

"What? Why would you apologize? That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, but still I didn't mean to make you look bad." I said as I offered my hand to help her out of the pool.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't mean to make you look bad either," she said while laughing.

"Wait what?" but it was already too late. She had grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water while cracking up.

I came up and spit water out of my mouth and splashed her once laughing at what she had done.

I heard Austin say, "Jeez Percy take all the girls why don't you."

_Oh crap, did that look like flirting? _I thought to myself. I got out of the pool and looked at Annabeth. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she didn't look happy. _Shit, I'm in trouble._ I gave her a sheepish smile and made my way over to her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was fuming. I can't believe she would openly flirt with my boyfriend when she knew I was watching. That kelp head was walking over to me now with a grin on his face that said he knew he was in trouble. I had to remember not to look in his eyes so that I could stay angry with him.

He finally got up to me and said, "Hey did you see me win that race." _What a kelp head._

"Yeah it almost didn't even look like you used your powers." I answered my voice dripping with sarcasm, I was still angry.

"Like I would need my powers to beat a girl at anything," he joked back trying to get me distracted I could tell. I just kept looking down to make sure I could focus on being mad, if I looked in his sea green eyes he could make me forget everything.

"You clearly should've used your powers a little more to pull your girlfriend out of the water." I spat back at him.

"Are you jealous Wisegirl?"

"No, why would you eve…" but he cut off my sentence.

"Because you should know that you never have to be jealous of another girl. You are the only girl for me." He then lifted my chin and kissed me softly on the lips.

When it broke I looked back down and just happened to be looking at his abs as I was trying to regain my focus on being mad, but he was making it hard. "Hey Wisegirl quit staring, my eyes are up here."

That was all I could take. I shook my head at him and laughed as I looked up at his face again. "You're such a seaweed brain."

He gave me his lopsided grin and said, "Yeah but I'm your seaweed brain." Then his voice got more serious, "I don't want something stupid like that to come between us. Kristen is just my friend. Really that was nothing." He looked me right in the eyes and our faces were about an inch apart, "Annabeth, I love you." Then he pulled me into a kiss and it was a real kiss this time. It was the first time he had told me he loved me. We ignored the wolf whistles from over at the pool.

When we pulled back for air I whispered in his ear, "I love you too Seaweed brain." Then I kissed him again.

The bell rang and that broke us apart. The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blissful blur. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face every time I thought about it. Percy loved me, what else mattered?

* * *

**There you go a little Percabeth fluff at the end. I'll get you all another chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be a bit of a filler but don't worry the 2-3 after that are my favorites I've written so far.**


	6. Let's get this party started

**I'm warning you ahead of time not my best chapter. It was definitely just a filler chapter to get me to the next chapter so sorry. Also sorry about the long break I was on vacation then spent all week catching back up at work, but now I'm back and I've got 2 chapters for you.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

By Thursday the daily schedule became routine and I found myself falling into the pattern that I had set up for myself. Wake up, go to school, wait for Percy (he is always late), go to classes, eat lunch with Percy's friends (they were my friends now to, except Kristen who I treated like a neighbors pet as long as you don't acknowledge it, it won't acknowledge you. It was best for both of us that way; it meant I didn't have to kill her.). Go home, do my homework, cook dinner for me and Thalia (Thalia can do many things, but cooking is not one of them) and occasionally Percy or Nico if they came over, go to bed, restart.

It was because of this that I snapped I think. I know you're probably thinking wow 4 days is all you can take way to be a mentally tough daughter of Athena, but hey I'm a demigod. Blame it on my ADHD, I get bored easily.

It was lunchtime on Thursday, and we were sitting with our normal group and I was off in my own world, ignoring the group's conversation when I just burst it out. "Thalia and I are having a party tomorrow night to break in the new apartment," I announced to the group startling many of them and cutting off whatever Austin had been saying, something about sports.

"We are? Nice." Thalia asked looking a little confused yet still excited. I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to shake things up.

"Yep, just like we talked about the other day. We will be inviting all of our friends from camp, and you guys are all of course invited." I told them turning to the group addressing them for the last part.

"Wait not camp," Austin said with fake shock in his voice, "not the camp Percy goes to every summer and is always so mysterious about. You mean we finally get to meet the people he talks so much about?"

"Yes that camp," I told him laughing, "and we have a pool so bring your suits."

They all started off on their own conversations about the party and meeting people from camp.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and before I knew it the final bell was ringing letting us out of school on Friday. Thalia and I headed home to get ready, we tried to get Percy to come help but he had swim practice until 6. Everyone was going to just head over after practice.

We had a very nice apartment, and as far as they go it was rather large. It was a one story complex that formed a box around the large pool/backyard area. We were the apartment furthest from the entrance to the complex. The living room had two couches and a 72" LCD TV. The kitchen was kind of small but not cramped. By the front door there was a little video monitor with a button to buzz people in the complexes front door. Off of the living room there were five doors, the front door, the public bathroom, a sliding glass one that led to the backyard, and two bedrooms. Our bedrooms connected through a shared bathroom.

Luckily we were both neat people, me because that's just how I am and Thalia because she was so trained in the hunt to keep everything so you can leave on a seconds notice, so it was pretty easy to clean up before the party.

I made a big bowl of punch. I know you're probably thinking high school parties usually have alcohol not punch, but I don't drink. It clouds your mind and you can't have that when monsters attack. The mortals we invited with the exception of Stacy are all on the swim team so they had to sign a contract saying that they wouldn't drink or smoke during the season.**(My high school really had those contracts.)** I set out bowls of chips and we ordered pizzas. I went into my room to get dressed as the buzzer went off and told Thals to get it.

When I came out Thalia was in the kitchen talking to Jason, Piper, and Leo, while Katie, Travis, and Connor were checking out the backyard through the glass door. The buzzer went off again and I let in Clarisse, Chris, Grover, and Juniper. A few minutes later Nico shadow traveled in and I showed them all the apartment and we sat around talking about camp. After about a half an hour Percy showed up with our mortal friends and we introduced them to everyone.

* * *

**Again I know this chapter is shitty and I'm sorry for that. Before anyone points it out as a mistake. I know Juniper can't go far from her tree but in this story she is so deal with it. Also I said TLH never happened but I like the characters so I put Leo, Jason and Piper in the story. **


	7. Afterparty

**Two chapters in one day thats what I'm talking about. I like this chapter a lot more then the last one.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and kept my eyes closed for a minute just lying perfectly still on my back. _What happened?_ I thought to myself. My head felt like somebody had driven a railroad spike into it, my mouth was dry, and I had a terrible taste in my mouth.

I groaned not wanting to get up yet, I rolled on my side and my head came to rest on somebody's bare chest.

"Wait What?" I yelled; as my eyes shot wide open.

Percy hearing me yell, instantly woke up and shot up into a sitting position and scanned the room for any danger. He looked at me with concern and asked, "Annabeth what's wrong, why did you scream?"

I just stared at him dumbstruck. _Did he really just ask me that? Honestly even for Percy that is a dumb question. He is in my bed without a shirt on. Damn he does look good though. Ugh shut up Annabeth get a hold of yourself. _I took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself down.

"Percy why are you in my bed, where is your shirt, and what happened last night?" I questioned him very slowly making sure every word was clear. Then my question caught up to me, and before he could answer my face turned to horror and I asked barely more than a whisper, "Oh my gods, nothing happened last night did it?"

He just gave a little chuckle and said, "Well a lot happened last night," and I gasped causing him to chuckle even more before finishing his sentence, "but nothing happened between us. Do you really think I would take advantage of you like that?" Then he kissed my forehead calming down my nerves but sending my heart fluttering out of control. He smiled at my expression as I'm sure relief showed perfectly on my face. "I'm in your bed because my beautiful girlfriend begged me to just stay with her last night, and I couldn't refuse her when she felt so bad. As for my shirt." He stopped there and just nodded to me with his goofy grin.

I gave myself a very nervous once over and groaned at what I came up with. My hair was a rat's nest and my hands and knees were scraped up like I fell last night. My outfit was ten times worse than that though. I was wearing Percy's shirt with nothing else but my underwear. Luckily the shirt was too big and went down to my mid thigh covering me up pretty well.

"What exactly did happen last night Seaweed Brain?" I asked him with my face fire truck red.

"Well the fast version is the Stoll's stole some alcohol from Mr. D's private stash which is super strong and spiked your punch. I had brought a Gatorade with me so I was unaffected and kinda took the job of babysitter making sure nothing got to out of control. You ended up getting sick and while you were in the bathroom puking and me being the best boyfriend in the world was holding your hair back you got a little on your cloths. Causing your brilliant daughter of Athena brain to come to the conclusion that you needed to unceremoniously rip off your clothes." He paused for a minute and gave me a grin, and my face which had almost returned to normal turned even redder than before. "I gave you my shirt and got you all cleaned up. Then I tucked you into bed and you wouldn't let me leave so I rubbed your back to soothe you. Then you screamed in my face to wake me up and here we are. Oh I also had Piper charmspeak everyone into not driving home cause they were drunk." He finished.

He turned around and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and some pills off the bedside table, and gave them to me. He smiled and told me, "Electrolytes and ibuprofen are the perfect hangover cure."

I gave him a kiss and thanked him for taking care of me. We heard the door buzzer go off in the other room.

Percy gave me one more kiss then said, "You go answer that, I'm going to jump in the shower then I'll take you to breakfast."

I smiled and we both got up. I put on a pair of sweats and walked into the other room. I was shocked even though he had warned me, to see about 20 kids sleeping all over the place.

I looked at the little video monitor by the door and saw a very pissed off looking Athena and Artemis standing by the front door. I don't know why they didn't just flash into the apartment, but I was real thankful that they didn't. I ran to Thalia's room and woke her up dragging her to the living room so she could see the monitor.

I screamed so loud everyone woke up, "Everybody out my mom and Aunt Artemis are here, and I need everyone to go out the back door now." All the demigods knew exactly what I meant was happening and shot up. The mortals were a little slower to grasp it but after seeing the looks on all the demigod kids faces they followed suit pretty quickly. Our apartment was clear in under 30 seconds.

Thalia put on a fake everything is fine voice and buzzed them in, "Lady Artemis, Lady Athena what brings you here? Come on in."

I looked around the apartment and it was trashed. _Gods we're dead_ is all I could think as I opened our front door and the goddesses walked in. My mom looked mad but under control. Artemis was the complete opposite she looked wild and about ready to murder somebody.

She was apparently too mad to talk because my mom started, "What happened here?" she was looking around at the messy apartment as she asked this.

"Nothing much, just a little house warming party." I answered in as calm of a voice as I could manage.

Artemis got over her muteness and screamed, "NOTHING MUCH. Then tell me how I got this text this morning." She held up her phone to us and there was a message from Aphrodite.

**Look at the new couple I'm so happy, Artie please don't kill them Thalico has so much potential.**

3**Love Dite ;) **

Underneath that was a picture of Thalia and Nico kissing, and not just a little peck on the cheek. She had her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist.

Thalia and I were just staring at it stunned with our mouths hanging open.

I recovered first and started to stutter, "Stoll's spiked…everyone drunk… don't remember…sorry"

Athena stopped me, "I am very disappointed in both of you twos' decisions, and"

But she was cut off by Percy coming into the room, "Hey Wisegirl, can I have my shirt back." He froze shocked at who we were talking to.

I closed my eyes and face palmed._ How could I forget Percy was still here and what are the odds he would walk out right now? _"Whelp," I said popping the p, "we're dead".

After a full minute of silence Athena was the one to surprisingly speak first, "No, we won't be killing anyone, yet. I want to see it all for myself."

"What do you mean see it for yourself?" Thalia asked her.

Artemis answered her, "Hephaestus and Hermes got everything on tape. We will be watching it all on Hephaestus TV tonight and all our demigod children will watch with us. They got Everything." She pronounced every syllable in the last word and with that they started to glow and we looked away before they vanished.

Percy, Thalia, and I just stood there in shock for about 5 minutes before Percy, being the genius he is finally broke the tension, "Well movie night with the parents, this should be interesting."

I giggled thankful for him for breaking the tension, "you're such a seaweed brain," I told him as I gave him a kiss. _Might as well laugh why I can I'm pretty sure by the looks of the place I'll be dead by tomorrow morning._

Thalia just mumbled what sounded like, "Kelp Head" then walked to her room.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Hephaestus TV hope you liked this chapter it and the next one are probably my favorites. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Confused

**Alright sorry doesn't cut it so I'm not even gonna bother with it. In all honesty I got so caught up in work and class I forgot all about this story. However I am back now. I know I said them watching it was next but I was still tweaking that chapter a little so I through in this one to build up to it a little. Hope you enjoy it, next chapter to follow soon.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

_OH MY GODS WHAT DID I DO? _That's all that is running through my head as I left those two to go into my room. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, Thalia how could you be so stupid? You're a huntress for the gods' sake._ I fall back down on top of the comforter on my queen sized bed and just lay there staring at the ceiling. I put a pillow over my head and screamed into it.

_I just wish I knew what happened. I mean the picture didn't leave much room for the imagination. It is quite clear that I made out with Nico, but why? How did it happen? Does it matter how it happened, he is cute in his own weird, I'm wearing all black so I'm a badass but I'm still kind of a softy at the same time, way. Shut-up Thalia you can't think like that. Why can't I think like that? If it turns out I started it Artemis will kick me out of the hunt anyway. Calm down I was drunk she'll probably let it slide. Do I want her to let it slide? Do I still want to be a part of the Hunt, or do I want to spend my time with boys really one boy in particular?_

In the midst of my internal struggle I missed the sound of the door opening and closing or the footsteps that came over to my bed, causing me to be startled when Annabeth sat on the bed next to me and said, "Hey Thals, you want to talk about it?"

I sat up so that we were sitting with our legs crossed facing each other, "Yes…No…Yes I'm just so confused."

She just leaned her head back and laughed, "Please Thals, it took me four years to figure out how I felt about Percy; I am the queen of boy confusion." Then she started laughing harder, "Besides, we have time to talk because Percy is cleaning our apartment for us."

I joined in laughing with her, "How on earth did you convince him to clean our apartment for us?"

"I told him that if he cleaned it that I would go to all of his swim meets and that I would take him to breakfast." She was smiling the smile she gets whenever she outmaneuvers somebody and they don't know it yet.

"Why do you have that smile? What did you do?"

"Well you see, since I am the greatest girlfriend in the world, I was already planning on going to all of his swim meets," she told me with a wink, "and I told him I would TAKE him out to breakfast. I didn't say he wasn't going to have to pay for us." That had us both laughing again. "Alright," she said in a more serious voice, "talk to Dr. Annabeth. What do you want? Do you want to be in the hunt, or do you want to be with Nico?"

"I really do love being a hunter, Lady Artemis is great she is the most badass woman in the world, and I love hanging out with all of the other girls. To top it off I'm their leader, and I've been with them for 4 years." I sighed before continuing, "Then there is Nico, he is funny, and sweet, and nice, and the last 4 years have done nothing but good things to his appearance. I'm just so confused. What if Nico doesn't like me? Or we go out and it doesn't work out? Then I just threw my whole life away." I could feel the tears start to leak down my face at the end of my little rant. Annabeth moved over on the bed and pulled me into a hug and let me cry on her shoulder. "My life sucks." I mumble into her shirt.

She pulled me back so she could look me in the eyes. "Your life does not suck. For starters you have me as a best friend which plenty of people are jealous of you for."

That got me to smile a little bit and I wiped the tears of my cheek. "That's true."

She returned my smile, "Secondly your immortal and never have to get old and wrinkly if you don't want to, but you have the opportunity to decide if you don't want to be which is great. You have a cute guy that obviously likes you. And lastly, even if you roll the dice with Nico and things don't work out. You still got me and Percy who would love you anyway, and the boys will be all over you so you wouldn't have to be alone."

"You really think all of that is true? You really think Nico likes me?"

"Of course it's all true, I'm a daughter of Athena, I'm always right. You backed into the hunters as an escape from the prophecy, is fear really the best reason to make life changing decisions? You need to talk to Nico though and see what he thinks though before you go doing anything drastic."

"Thanks Annie you're the greatest." I told her pulling her into another hug.

"Yeah I know, I'm pretty amazing." she answered making me laugh, "Now let's go make sure Seaweed Brain hasn't destroyed the apartment."

As soon as she said that Percy knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Hey, is everything alright. Can we get breakfast now."

Annabeth stood up shocked, "No way, there is no way that you could've possibly cleaned the whole apartment that fast." I followed her out into the living room, and sure enough it was spotless.

"Percy how on earth did you get this place cleaned up so fast?" I asked him.

He got a sly smile on his face and just said, "Oh you now just called in a little favor."

"Who did you call in a favor from Percy? Nobody could've cleaned this place up that fast except for a God," she froze "oh Seaweed Brain what did you do?"

"I'll tell you latter," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and started dragging her to the front door, "but for now, you owe me some waffles."

With that we headed out the door and piled into Percy's car.

**Annabeth's POV**

The whole car ride I was distracted trying to think of how Percy talked a God into cleaning our apartment so I wasn't paying attention to where we were going until Thalia called up from the backseat, "I thought we were getting breakfast."

I looked up and knew immediately where we were. To say I was shocked that we were turning into Percy's apartment complex would be an understatement.

"What are we doing here Seaweed Brain? I'm hungry and want breakfast. Some of us" I used my thumb to point at Thalia and myself, "are still a little hung over and need some food." I gave him a pout with my puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look we're eating breakfast here. I told my mom we would eat dinner with her and Paul tonight, and since that is now out I called and she said breakfast would be fine." He had a grin like he had fixed everything.

"Were you planning on telling me that we were going to be eating dinner with them tonight?" I asked in an icy tone.

"Yeah, at dinner time." He said so matter of factly like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

I just closed my eyes and shook my head while taking a few deep breaths. "What am I gonna do with you Percy?" I sighed.

"You are such a kelp head" came from the back seat. We were parked now so Thalia leaned her head up between the seats, "Don't worry Annie I got this one." She said giving me a wink before turning on Percy. "Alright kelp head I know your slow so basic concepts can be hard for you but try to follow along."_ That was a little harsh _I thought but let her keep going. "First thing is that you need to ask a girl properly for these things not just assume that we are going to want to go or not have other plans." Percy gave a little huff. "Secondly, you can't ask last minute for various reasons one of the more important being so we can make ourselves presentable and looking our best."

"Annabeth looks beautiful no matter what she is wearing." He said it with such sincerity I could feel my whole face heat up. "Thank you" I mumbled but was cut off by Thalia.

"Yeah yeah he is so sweet we know, but back to my list. The last thing, which you clearly didn't think about, is that Annie and I are hung over. She puked last night and could again this morning. That is not the right mindset or condition to be having a pleasant breakfast with her future mother in law." It was hard to tell whose face was redder after that Percy's or mine. "Oh grow up you two we all know it's gonna happen one of these days. Besides I don't need Sally to see me like this, she already thinks that I'm a bad influence after you broke Paul's entertainment center."

That got Percy out of his stupor; I had heard this argument before. _It was during the last summer the three of had been watching TV at Percy's when he got up and got us all drinks. Apparently he shook Thalia's and it exploded all over her brand new Green Day shirt. Thals being the cool headed person she is immediately shocked Percy sending him flying 20 feet through the air and Paul's brand new 72 inch flat screen. _I gathered my things to get out of the car before the shouting began.

"I BROKE THE ENTERTAINMENT CENTER YOU SENT ME THROUGH IT!" I opened my door and slammed it shut behind me. They must have gotten the picture that I wasn't in the mood for their shenanigans because they met me by the elevator after a minute.

Percy spun me so I was facing him and said "Wise Girl I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where we were going. I didn't even think about how you must still be feeling bad. It's just when I'm sick my mom's cooking always makes me feel better." He was so genuine and sweet about it that I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "It's fine Perce, I know you were just trying to make everyone happy. We're here now so let's go enjoy your mom's company before we have to go die tonight."

* * *

Skips ahead to Olympus

* * *

Despite my fears breakfast with the Percy's parents went great. They didn't say anything about Thalia or my appearance which I'm sure was not 100% or our quietness. Sally even wished us luck in the show tonight. What was really bothering me is that even though he said he would explain later, Percy still hasn't told me anything about what god owed him a favor and why.

That's why as soon as the elevator got up to the 600th floor and all the demigods piled out, we were to chicken to come separately so everyone showed up together, I pulled Percy aside and said we would meet the rest of them in the throne room.

"Alright Seaweed Brain you owe me an explanation. Which god helped you this morning with our apartment and why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, a telltale sign that he did something he was nervous I would be mad at, before taking a deep breath and coming clean. "I made a deal with Aphrodite last night that I would rig a game of spin the bottle for her, for a couple of favors and if she would lighten up on our love life and not mess with us."

"How did you rig a game of spin the bottle?"

He gave me a sheepish smile, "Well the bottle had some water in it, and she told me a few couples she thought would work well together. When it was one of their spins I did my whole son of Poseidon thing and landed on who she said to."

My eyes widened in shock, "So you're the reason Nico and Thals kissed?"

"Well yeah but they escalated it to a whole new level all by themselves." He defended himself. "Don't worry though she told me that when we talked it wasn't on camera so nobody will know I did it."

"Alright, I guess there is no changing it now. Are there any more surprises I should know about before we go in there?" I asked him.

His cheeks got a little red and he looked a little nervous, "No not that I can think of." _What are you hiding Percy _I thought but kept quiet about it.

"Alright let's go get this over with then." And with that we headed to the throne room.

Being the official architect of Olympus I had been in the throne room a lot, it was a huge room about 5 times the size of grand central station with 12 thrones in a U formation with the opening facing the door. It always looked the exact same so when we walked in I was shocked it was different. There were about 7 couches stadium seated with 2 couches per row and one in the front center facing a giant 20 foot projector screen. Apparently somebody,_ cough Aphrodite cough,_ had set up the seating arrangements because I doubt many of the demigods would have chosen the seats they were in.

On the left couch in the back it was Hera, Zeus, Dionysius, and Apollo. The back right couch had Hades, Nico, Thalia, and Artemis. The next row on the left was Hestia, Clarisse, Chris, and Hermes. With Connor, Travis, Katie, and Demeter on the right one. The next row had Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus on one couch with Leo, Piper, and Jason on the other. Sitting in the front as far as possible away from Poseidon on the couch was my mom Athena with room for Percy and me between them. _Just Great_.

"Well this will be fun" Percy mumbled sarcastically from beside me as he led me to our seats.


	9. Hephaestus TV Part 1

**Sorry that it is a two parter but I felt like I had kept you waiting long enough for this one.**

**Bold will represent what is going on on the TV and normal will be what is going on in the throne room.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I led Annabeth over to our seats and sat down next to my dad not wanting to be anywhere near Athena, with only Annabeth between us it still seemed to close to me but was better than being right next to her.

**A picture of Hermes came on the screen with him holding a camera. A voice in the background said "A Hermes Spy Cam production."** All the Hermes kids wolf whistled**. Then came on a hammer and an anvil "Hephaestus TV is proud to present your feature presentation." **"Yeah Hephaestus all the way," Leo yelled earning a smack on the back of the head by Piper.

**The screen went black then it showed Annabeth in a grey summer dress with Katie in a light brown blouse and jeans talking in the kitchen when Connor and Travis walked in with a gleam in their eyes both of them were wearing jeans and polo shirts.** "You look beautiful in that dress wise girl." I whispered to her and she blushed a little and kissed me on the cheek. **The buzzer rang in the kitchen and Annabeth went to get it, but turned right before leaving the kitchen and sent Connor and Travis a glare, "Katie keep them out of trouble please."**

"So it's all Katie's fault," Thalia teased.

"What am I their mother?" Katie said.

Clariesse retorted "Yeah pretty much." Causing everyone to start laughing minus the Stolls and Katie.

Katie huffed, "Sorry I got a little distracted." Then she blushed quite a bit after saying that.

**After Annabeth left Travis walked over to Katie and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the exit, "Come on Katie lets go explore the backyard a little." Katie blushed a little and followed him out of the kitchen.** "Say it aint so Katie you were the only one that can control them." Thalia whined.

Katie just answered with "I don't know what you're talking about."

**Connor being alone pulled out a blue bottle from his pocket and emptied it into the punch bowl.**

"You little brats that's my special blend my favorite stuff," Dionysius yelled. Then in a much smaller voice after a pointed look from Zeus continued "not that I've drank it since I've been on camp duty." "That stuff gets me buzzing I bet you kids were real drunk after one glass" He added laughing. Nobody else was laughing so he got quiet and turned back to the screen.

**Annabeth opened the door to me and all of the mortals, "Hey guys come on in." "You look amazing Annabeth" I told her leaning in for a kiss as they all walked into the apartment. "Would you guys like something to drink?" They all nodded except for me who just showed her my Gatorade and Annabeth went to get them all drinks. After I had introduced everybody Annabeth came back in with 6 cups of punch and led everyone to the backyard pool area. Thalia had her iPod hooked up to its dock and was playing music for everyone. The screen started going in fast forward (I guess nothing good was happening). It finally went back to normal speed and you could tell that everyone had drank a glass or two of the "punch". **

**Thalia yelled for everyone to circle up and said "Alright we're gonna play a little game called 'Sex, Marry, Murder' everybody has to choose one person here that they would have sex with, one that they would marry, and one that they would murder."**

**I chimed in, "I wouldn't murder anyone, let alone anyone here." **"Wimp" Ares murmured.

"**Fine kelp head we can do duel everyone picks somebody that they would want to duel."**

"**What are we in medieval times? Who duels?" Austin asked.**

**Annabeth answered "They teach fencing at our summer camp, so we all are pretty into it."**

"Now that's how you lie no hesitation at all." Hermes exclaimed.

"You were pretty amazing wise girl" that earned me a kiss on the cheek.

"**Man this camp sounds awesome." Brian said.**

**I was the first to speak, "This is easy I chose Annabeth for all three." **There were some ah's from Aphrodite, Piper, and Hestia and Annabeth gave me another kiss on the cheek. _Yeah she definitely doesn't remember what happened next I thought._** Jane said, "No it has to be somebody different for all three, and why would you want to duel your girlfriend."**

"**Simple she is the only one that can challenge me. If I have to pick somebody else I would probably go with dueling Jason, those fights can always end up "Shocking"." The demigods all laughed at the play on words.**

"**Nope, no can do it's got to be somebody of the opposite sex Perce," it was Piper this time.**

"**Fine, since you guys are making up all these rules on me I guess the only other person I wouldn't absolutely destroy in a duel would be Thals."**

"**Oh please prissy I would annihilate you." Clarisse shouted.**

"I stand by that statement." Clarisse pointed it.

"Please Clarisse I would stomp you worse than I did your dad when I was 12 and untrained." _Yeah probably not too smart to say but hey the curse of Achilles made me a little cocky._

"Oh bring it on wimp I would crush you any day." Ares boomed standing up only to be forced back down by Zeus's hand "Let's just finish watching this first." Ares looked furious but sat back down anyway.

"**I WILL marry Annabeth." I said giving her a wink and gaining me a giant smile.**

There were a couple more AH's and Athena mumbled something like "we'll see sea scum."

"**I guess if I had to choose somebody else to have sex with it would be Kristen." That earned me a death glare from Annabeth. Kristen's face was bright red but she said "I doubt you could handle this Jackson." Earning her a death glare and a couple wolf whistles.**

"Really you don't remember anything that I should know Percy." Annabeth threatened earning some 'ohhs' from the Stoll brothers_. Oh great now I'm dead_ I thought and then Athena whispered in Annabeth's ear. She nodded and they switched seats, _great sitting next to Athena I'm even more dead and now I can't even apologize._

**Thankfully Nico saved me from having to respond by giving his list, "I'd duel and lose to Annie, and Katie seems like the homey housewife sorts so I'd probably marry her." He gave her a wink earning a growl from Travis**. Travis growled again this time joined by Thalia. **"Lastly," he turned to Thalia "I'd rock your world a little bit." **Thalia's blush matched herself on the screen and she got a lot more wolf whistles both on and off the screen. Artemis humpfed angrily but didn't say anything. **Katie went next "I'd duel Grover, a little nature vs. nature. I'd show you a couple things Travis she said seductively." **Her unashamed look on screen was the complete opposite of her crimson face now. "Well thats not very mother like" Clarisse said causing quite a few laughs. "I wouldn't mind a couple lessons KatieKat." Travis whispered to her causing Connor to crack up and Demeter to give him a dirty look.** "Percy is pretty loyal so I guess I'd marry him. Sorry Annabeth." she added after the look she got. "I'm gonna go get a drink before one of you gets me killed." I said and walked off towards the kitchen. **"See I know I'm in trouble and trying to defuse it" I tried pleading with Annabeth. She just kept looking forward. **Once I was gone Annabeth spoke up, "I guess I'll go next." **I hadn't known that she went so I perked up and listened.** "Chris I know Clarisse has shown you a few tricks so I'd duel you. Leo you could probably 'heat' things up in the bedroom." **_Alright repair boy is dead, but at least she didn't say she'd marry him._** "Sparky," she tilted her head towards Jason; "you live a structured life and have your head on pretty straight so I'd tie the knot with you." **A couple people let out small gasps at her response. I don't know whether I was more shocked or pissed at what she said. I just clinched my fists and gritted my teeth trying not to explode. Annabeth looked around her mom trying to give me an apology look but I ignored it. **"No thanks Annabeth, I've fought Percy once and that is enough for me." Jason said.** _One less person to murder._ **"Come on Annabeth we know you're mad, but we know that isn't who you'd really choose." Thalia said.** _Thank you Thals._ **"Are you calling me a liar? I thought you were my best friend Thals, I chose who I chose." Annabeth replied back.** Annabeth gave a little gasp. I stood up abruptly the ground was starting to shake from my anger, "FUCK THIS" I yelled to the sound of a couple more gasps. Athena and Poseidon tried to grab me and make me sit back down but I shrugged them off and gave them looks saying back off or else. They lowered their hands so I guess they got the message. I gave Zeus a slight nod, a semblance of a bow and stormed out of the throne room.

I was too mad to see whose statue it was, but one of the gods was gonna be pissed because the first statue I came to got turned to dust after one punch. It should have broken my hand but thanks to the curse of Achilles I was fine. I was pacing with my eyes closed taking deep breaths trying to calm myself when I was forced to stop by someone wrapping me in a tight hug and burying their face in my chest. I knew it was Annabeth before I even opened my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Percy you know I was drunk and mad and didn't mean any of that." I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt. I held my hands above my head refusing to hug her back.

"That was some bullshit you said in there and you didn't even have the courtesy to say it to my face." _Easy Percy you never cuss at a girl_. "I didn't even have to think about who I chose Annabeth it was you for all three no questions asked, you're the only one I want to experience those things with, but they made me say somebody else. I didn't say anything before about it because I hoped you would see that I wanted to pick you." I could've stopped but I was on a role. "After everything we've been through you would be that petty about something like that, and then you switch you're mom seats so I couldn't even apologize for hurting you. And whats the first thing you do, say something that you know is going to destroy me. Next time you stab me in the back aim a little lower and just finish the job. You know the spot; you're the only one that knows the spot because I trusted you with everything that I am."

"I'm sorry I switched her seats it just surprised me and caught me off guard." She said through tears. "You're the only one I want to do those things with too. I'm trying to work on not snapping but you picked the one girl who I didn't want you to pick. Kristen is prettier than me, has a perfect body, and she likes to swim more which is perfect for you."

My anger had pretty much dissipated after my outburst so I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace, then pulled her back so I could look her in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world Annabeth, and you like swimming to it doesn't matter if you're not on the swim team. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. My mom would kill me if she knew I cussed in front of you, let alone at you."

She gave me a half smile then imitated my mom's voice, "Just because your father is god of the seas doesn't mean you should talk like a sailor." We both started laughing at that.

When we finally stopped laughing I spoke again, "I love you and I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I love you too. Are you ready to go back in now?"she asked.

"Nope not yet," I answered and she gave me a weird look, but I just pulled her into a very passionate kiss letting all of my feelings of love for her go into it. "Ok now I'm ready to go in," I told her after I pulled away.

When we walked back in the movie was paused and everyone was quiet. I guess I scared them all a little bit. We walked back to our couch and I sat down in between Poseidon and Athena. Annabeth asked her mom if she could have her seat back, but Athena just glanced at the empty seat on the opposite side of her as me. Annabeth much to Athena's displeasure just shrugged and sat down making herself comfortable on my lap. Not that I'm complaining.

"Alright," Hermes announced, "I was planning on leaving this scene out, but because Percy decided to destroy one of my statues out front I'm going to go ahead and show it." I was a little confused until a picture of Aphrodite and I showed up on the screen. "Oh shit" I said while burying my face in Annabeth's hair. This was going to get ugly.

"**Lady Aphrodite, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked with a quick bow.**

"**Percy, you know that besides my kids you're my favorite demigod right?" **

"**Yeah, I guess, if you say so."**

**She was twirling her hair around her finger and gave a small giggle at my response, "I don't do this very often, but since you're part of my favorite couple I'll make a deal with you."**

"**I don't know most times I make deals with the gods it ends badly." **

**She gave me a little pout, "Just hear me out I promise you'll like what I have to offer." I nodded my head for her to continue and she gave me a giant smile. "Ok I will swear on the River Styx to ease up on your love life, not messing up your relationship with Annabeth, and give you 3 favors of your choosing."**

"Oh no, whatever it is he's taking it," Thalia whined.

"**Okay, you have my interest what do I need to do."**

**She squealed a little bit and told me her plan, "Now there are three couples I've been dying to try out. They have great chemistry they just need a little push to get them started. So when you go play spin the bottle just use this bottle with a little bit of water in it. When it is one of their turns just go all son of Poseidon on the water and make the bottle stop pairing up my selected couples."**

"**Fine, but you swear on the Styx before I go back out there."**

"**I swear on the River Styx." Cue the thunder rolling.**

"Percy you traitor how could you," Thalia screamed "I thought you were supposed to be loyal to your friends."

That was a low blow but I expected it, "I was trying to do something for Annabeth you know she's my first priority no matter what. Don't act like it's all my fault either Thals, I may have made it so you had to kiss Nico, but you're the one who shoved your tongue down his throat."

That shut her up but got an angry growl from Artemis.

"**Okay sweetheart I need you to do these pairs for me Tratie, Thalico, and Jiper."**

Annabeth growled at her calling me sweetheart but I just held her tighter.

"**I'm sorry was that even English." **

"**They're couple names obviously, don't my kids teach you anything at camp?"**

"Piper your my head councilor I expect you to step it up." She scolded.

"Sorry mom I'll try harder," Piper looked ashamed.

"**Oh, okay. Yeah I think Piper told me I was Percabeth."**

"Wow Percy I never thought something like that would come out of your mouth," Annabeth teased me.

"Pipes is doing just fine teaching people Aphrodite, even Percy knows some things." Jason defended Piper who gave him a small smile.

"Yeah" I backed him up. "No hey wait that was an insult."

"You got a quick one don't you Annie?" Travis added.

"He is a bit slow, but I guess I'll keep him." She answered with a kiss on my cheek.

"Promise" I whispered in her ear causing her to shudder.

"**Well you're part of Percabeth so you're close. Anyway Tratie is Travis and Katie, Thalico is Nico and Thalia, and Jiper is Jason and Piper." She explained.**

As each of their names was said the demigods all blushed crimson.

**She started to babble to herself, "They all have quite a bit of potential. Nothing compared to Percabeth." She seemed to remember I was still there, "You sweetheart, are my Mona Lisa. Probably an even better couple then Helen and Paris."**

"**Thanks, I think."**

"Oh it's definitely a complement, she's been going on about those too for ages now," Apollo commented out of the blue. I just nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"**Well I better get back before they come looking for me." I started to walk away but stopped, "Nobody is going to know about this right." **

**She just laughed, "Of course not I had Hermes turn off the cameras here, it'll be our little secret. He wants his son to be happy, so just don't insult him or anything."**

"Huh, you mean like smashing his statue to pieces," Leo added earning a smack from Piper.

**I bowed and turned as she started to glow and vanish. The camera followed me back to the main group where Thalia was taking a turn. "I'd duel Jason because I love to crush my baby brother."**

"**I'm not a baby," Jason huffed, "just ask Pipes how grown up I am." He added with a smirk.**

Several jaws dropped on and off the screen. "I can't believe you just said that," Piper echoed herself on screen perfectly. "Not that us being together is gonna be much of a secret with mom on our case now anyway…" she froze realizing what she just said. She blushed and mumbled an "oops" that was drowned out by the Aphrodite squeal.

"Nice one Beauty Queen," Jason fake scolded while putting his arm around her shoulder, "guess the secrets out now."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, my ears are bleeding. I'm your sister I don't need to here that," Thalia yelled.**

**Jason got a high five from Leo and Connor. "Nice Sparky, took you long en…"**

**Thalia cut Leo off, "Back to my list. I'd probably marry Percy, sorry Annie but there is just something about his loyalty. To finish the list I have to agree with you Nico that I could rock your world, but I'm an immortal maiden so." My Gatorade bottle found its mark and hit her right in the face shutting her up. I answered her death glare by nodding my head and mouthing the word 'mortals' to her. As realization hit her she looked terrified. Luckily a look in my friends' direction showed that they were completely unfazed by her comment.**

"You are all very lucky," Athena warned. "If mortals were to find out about us we may have to eliminate them."

"You're not touching my friends" I warned in a very serious tone.

"Let's just get back to the movie," Hestia chimed in trying to restore the peace.

* * *

**Figured this was as good a spot as any to leave you. I'm pretty busy between class and work, but I'll try to get y'all an update as soon as possible.**


	10. Hephaestus TV Part 2

**Sorry about the wait. Thanks for all of the reviews, didn't mean to let you down BrookUchiha hope this makes up for it. Still don't own anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Time**_**  
**_

_**I bowed and turned as she started to glow and vanish. The camera followed me back to the main group where Thalia was taking a turn. "I'd duel Jason because I love to crush my baby brother."**_

"_**I'm not a baby," Jason huffed, "just ask Pipes how grown up I am." He added with a smirk.**_

_Several jaws dropped on and off the screen. "I can't believe you just said that," Piper echoed herself on screen perfectly. "Not that us being together is gonna be much of a secret with mom on our case now anyway…" she froze realizing what she just said. She blushed and mumbled an "oops" that was drowned out by the Aphrodite squeal._

"_Nice one Beauty Queen," Jason fake scolded while putting his arm around her shoulder, "guess the secrets out now."_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, my ears are bleeding. I'm your sister I don't need to here that," Thalia yelled.**_

_**Jason got a high five from Leo and Connor. "Nice Sparky, took you long en…"**_

_**Thalia cut Leo off, "Back to my list. I'd probably marry Percy, sorry Annie but there is just something about his loyalty. To finish the list I have to agree with you Nico that I could rock your world, but I'm an immortal maiden so." My Gatorade bottle found its mark and hit her right in the face shutting her up. I answered her death glare by nodding my head and mouthing the word 'mortals' to her. As realization hit her she looked terrified. Luckily a look in my friends' direction showed that they were completely unfazed by her comment.**_

"_You are all very lucky," Athena warned. "If mortals were to find out about us we may have to eliminate them."_

"_You're not touching my friends" I warned in a very serious tone._

"_Let's just get back to the movie," Hestia chimed in trying to restore the peace._

**Percy's POV**

"**Now if I remember correctly the ever beautiful Annabeth said to bring our swim suits because this was a pool party." I said to try to draw the attention away more from Thalia's comment. "I also recall that the wise all-knowing Annabeth is also undefeated in chicken fights."**

"Way to lay the flattery on thick there Percy, you might live through this after all," Connor joked.

"What everything I said I meant." I retorted cheesely.

"Got any chips for all that cheesiness Seaweed Brain." Annabeth added while giving me a kiss.

**Everyone started to take off their outer layers revealing there swim suits. We are some lucky guys with how the girls were looking. Annabeth sauntered over to me seductively in her silver bikini, and words escaped me. **"Damn" I managed while watching her for the second time now. Athena huffed disapprovingly.** "How do those flies taste Seaweed Brain?" she finally questioned when she was next to me. She used her hand to shut my mouth for me. My always intelligent brain managed an "uhh".**

"**Real eloquent Percy," she responded, "but thanks and I'm sorry about this." With that she gave me a shove into the pool. My years of demigod training kicked in and quick as a snake my hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist pulling her in with me. She shot up to the service but I went underneath her and stood up real quick so that she was on my shoulders. This caused a very girly, very unannabeth scream to escape her lips. I squeezed her leg reassuringly before calling out to everyone, "I am Perseus Jackson, Master of all water, mightier warrior then Achilles, Slayer of all who come against me. Who shall face me?"**

"You get kind of hot when you go all warrior mode Perce," Annabeth said, with most of the females present agreeing, much to their boyfriends' annoyance.

"**You're a Kelp Head is what you are," Thalia yelled while climbing on Nico's shoulders. Everyone started circling up so it was going to be a giant free for all. The other teams were Chris and Clarisse, Travis and Katie, Jason and Piper, Austin and Jane, Mac and Stacy, Leo and Kristen, and Connor and Juniper (Grover told the mortals his leg condition kept him from swimming).**

Hermes paused the replay so that he could start taking bets. Everyone was betting mostly on their own children when Athena spoke up, "You are all imbeciles. It's in the water clearly the sea spawn is going to win, plus he has my daughter as a partner. Brains plus Brawn plus water powers equals unbeatable chicken fighters. I wager 10,000 drachma that they win."

I sat there shocked before whispering to Annabeth, "I think your mom just complemented me."

"I don't really think so but it's as close as we're going to get."

**It started off as utter chaos, with everyone trying to take everyone down. Mac and Stacy knocked Connor and Juniper over but toppled and fell themselves in the process. Clarisse was scary on Chris's shoulders and quickly took down Travis and Katie. Leo and Kristen took out Austin and Jane, but Annabeth slammed Kristen into the water from behind looking like she enjoyed it a little too much. The three remaining teams surrounded us.**

"Uh oh, Athena you better start counting those drachmas out for me." Hermes taunted.

"**You should have saved somebody else, 3 of you just isn't gonna be enough," I goaded them. I felt a blast of wind hit me in the face and saw Jason smirking. If I hadn't been in water I would've fallen over for sure. "I didn't know it was going to be that kind of a game J, but I guess two can play that way." I had the water grab his foot and pull it out from underneath him. Piper gave a shriek before hitting the water.**

**I charged at Chris and knocked him off balance, after some deft maneuvers I can't even describe by Annabeth against Clarisse it was us versus Thalia and Nico.**

**We kept circling, sizing each other up. Finally Annabeth bent down and whispered get ready. "Hey Thals, I didn't know Artemis let boys touch you, let alone have your legs straddle his head." Annabeth taunted. I was laughing at their shocked faces as I charged in. Annabeth quickly got behind Thalia with her in a chicken wing and whispered in her ear, "Percy and Annabeth 131, the rest of the world 0." And then she dunked her under the water.**

Athena turned to Hermes smirking, "I'll give you a couple of days to get my money together. Never bet against Athena."

**I lifted Annabeth off my shoulders and onto the side of the pool, and climbed out. "How about that game of spin the bottle" Juniper offered "I'm a little tired of swimming."**

**We all changed out of our swimsuits into some dry clothes, and met back outside around a bottle. Being the hyperactive elf that he is Leo just had to go first, he soon regretted it when it landed on Grover. **Everyone was cracking up, "I didn't have anything to do with that spin G-man" I told him. **Jason was next and true to my word I made his spin stop on Piper who seemed more than happy to comply with the kiss. The game passed for a couple spins pretty uneventfully, Mac kissed Kristen, Stacy kissed Austin, Jane kissed Connor, Travis kissed Katie, finally it was Thalia's turn.** Everyone took a deep breath when the bottle landed on Nico, we all knew what was gonna happen next. **They both stood up and Nico walked over to her. **Nobody made a sound as we all watched intently. **Then to everyone's surprise Nico gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away. He turned around to walk away.** "What but the picture showed…" Annabeth started but stopped when she saw what happened next. **Thalia grabbed his arm and spun him back around to face her, "You call that a kiss?" she asked before smashing her lips to his passionately and backing him up into the wall**. "OH never mind," Annabeth restated. "Shit, I started it all," Thalia mumbled while avoiding the glare from Artemis. **The kiss was getting more heated, Thalia had her hands tangled in his hair and Nico had his hands on her waist. Both trying to pull the other closer. Finally Jason coughed, causing the two to split apart.**

"Enough waiting!" Artemis burst out causing Hermes to pause the screen showing Nico and Thalia blushing and smiling sheepishly. "We will discuss this now." She ordered with a sense of finality , while regaining some of her composure. She turned and looked at Thalia, "I've decided that although you went against your vow to forsake all boys, it was an Aphrodite trap," she spit out the name like a curse, "and the result of meddling men," she gave the Stolls and then me some serious death glares, "I shall allow you to remain in my service."

Thalia closed her eyes and nodded her head. She then shared a long look with Nico. She must've gotten all the information she needed from that look because she turned and bowed her head to Artemis. "I'm sorry for my indiscretions my lady. You deserve better than that from your hunters, especially from your lieutenant. That kind of thing cannot happen." Nico's shoulders slumped and he looked down dejectedly. Thalia looked at Annabeth and she nodded her head in encouragement. "Which is why my lady, I must resign myself from your services. I can't live forever with this big of a what if." Nico instantly perked up and he let a smile cross his face. The only thing keeping him from jumping up and down from excitement was the murderous look on Artemis's face, but not even that was enough to keep Aphrodite from bouncing up and down in her seat. "It has been an honor to serve you Lady Artemis," I noticed how she switched from calling her my lady like the hunters all do, "I will always have the greatest love and respect for you and the other hunters, but Annabeth was right. I joined from fear of being the child of the great prophecy, but now that it is gone I need to take my chances at a real life." She turned to Nico and smiled," I hope we can give it a chance." Nico just nodded, but you could tell by the look on his face if it wasn't for the gods all being present he'd of kissed her again like he did in the video.

"Very well, we will miss your services very much Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. You have served me well." Artemis replied to her kind of icily. Although the words seemed nice it came across in an almost threatening tone.

Hermes took this time to start the video up again.

**Everyone was staring at Nico and Thalia in shock. Annabeth took it upon herself to break the awkwardness and tension by spinning the bottle. As you would expect I stopped the bottle on me. She leaned over in her chair and gave me a kiss. It was a nice kiss but suddenly out of nowhere she jumped to her feet. The suddenness of her movements caused me to jump up too and reach for riptide, "What's Wrong?"**

**She just shook her head looking at my hand with riptide in pen form indicating there weren't any monsters, and tried to take off running into the house. She made it about half a foot before stumbling and falling down on her hands and knees.**

"So that's how I scratched up my hands."

"Real smooth Annie," Connor teased her.

**I quickly picked her up and set her on her feet, "You okay Wise Girl?"**

"**No" is all she shouted at me as she bolted into the house with me hot on her heels. She ran straight into her bathroom and started throwing up into the toilet. I followed her in and shut the door behind us. I sat on the edge of the tub while holding her hair and rubbing her back.**

Thalia started laughing, "The mere thought of kissing you is making her sick Percy." I just laughed. "What are you laughing at?" she questioned. "Just keep watching and you'll see."

**When she was done puking I tried to get her mind off of it, "I know how you feel Wise Girl, seeing Thalia and Death Breath kissing made me want to throw up too."**

Thalia's laughing stopped and she scowled at me. "Now you know how we all feel Kelp Head," Clarisse said, wiping the smug look off of my face.

**Annabeth started to laugh, but was soon cut short by another wave of vomiting. "That's it," I soothed while rubbing small circles on her lower back, "just let it all out."**

"**Get out of here Percy, I don't want you to see me like this." She spat out in between convulsions.**

"**Fat chance Annabeth. Besides we've seen each other in way worse positions than this."**

"Oh you have, have you?" Leo joked while raising his eye brows suggestively.

"Yes sea scum. What exactly do you mean by that?" Athena questioned me.

"It is none of you all's business what we do." Annabeth tried to defend me, but the look on Athena's face said 'It damn well is my business.'

"What I meant was we had seen each other in way worse shape. After the labyrinth when we hadn't showered in a week, during the titan war covered in monster dust and blood, after holding up the sky and being near dead, stuff like that, I tried to save us from Athena's wrath.

**She laid her head on the cool edge of the bathtub, and I got up and got her a glass of water. "Thank you she mumbled. "It's alright" I said sitting next to her again. "It was crazy seeing them kiss," she said laughing lightly "but you know that's not why I got sick. I think the Stolls spiked my punch." She concluded perfectly serious while standing up.**

**I laughed at her statement, "Good to know the super brain still works when you're drunk."**

"**Yep I'm a genius," she slurred, "but I'm your genius." She tried to give me a hug but I held her shoulders stopping her. Slightly shocked by my unprecedented move she gave me a worried pout.**

"Denied Annie" Travis heckled.

"**Don't give me that look. You know I love you more than anything else. It's just you got some sick on your front, and I'm not too fond of having it on me."**

"**Ugh" she groaned, and immediately ripped off her dress.**

"Anyone says anything they die." I firmly stated while Annabeth hid her face in my chest.

"**Whoa, what do you think you're doing Wise Girl?" I asked while trying and failing not to look at her.**

"Like what you see Perce," Piper joked.

"Yeah I definitely do," I answered honestly gaining a glare from Athena and a blush from Annabeth.

"**Here take this" I gave her my shirt which she put on and not so stealthily sniffed at the collar. "Are you smelling my shirt Wise Girl?"**

"**It smells like you, like the sea. It calms me." She said matter of factly.**

I don't know which of us blushed more "I can't believe I admitted to that." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Its ok. I like that you feel safe around me."

"**Well alright," I said coming up blank on how to respond to your girlfriend admitting to smelling you.**

"Real smooth Perce, way to be romantic back." Piper said.

"How does Jason smell Pipes?" I threw back successfully shutting her up.

**She brushed her teeth and then gave me a kiss. "Better?" she asked smugly.**

"**Definitely, let's get you to bed though."**

"Yeah I see you working Percy," Apollo cheered causing everyone except Artemis and the people on my couch to laugh.

**I led her into her room and she laid down instantly closing her eyes. I kissed her sweetly on the forehead and started to walk away. Lightning fast she grabbed my arm with her eyes still closed, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked pulling me into a kiss. I shook my head clearing my dazed thoughts and eased myself gently out of her grasp. "I can't Annabeth, you're drunk and it wouldn't be right." Then I whispered into her ear, "Don't worry though it has nothing to do with you, I would love to." I saw her visibly shudder from my words before she pulled me into a want filled kiss. **

**It took all my willpower to pull back again. "Please," she pleaded, " at least stay with me."**

Athena gave an angry huff, and Hermes wolf whistled.

**I couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes she was giving me, "Fine, let me go make sure everyone else is okay and I'll be right back." When I got back out to the backyard, I found them all playing the original game again. Katie was the first to see me and eye balled me up and down without my shirt on, "Dang Percy you're looking real good."** Katie was blushing like crazy now muttering apologies to Annabeth, Travis, and me.

**I ignored it and walked up to Piper. "Pipes, I need you to charm speak everyone into not leaving. I don't want anyone driving home drunk." **"That's very responsible of you," Hestia complemented and I smiled at her.

**She did as I asked then decided it was her turn for the game. "I'd duel Grover," she giggled "easy win. I'd marry superman here of course." She said patting Jason's arm. "Now that I've seen you looking this good shirtless, I'd have to give you a roll in the sack Aquaman." I just laughed while walking back inside.**

Piper was bright red and everyone was cracking up. "Aquaman, that's classic" Nico choked out while still laughing.

"Guess it's good to know I've got so many options. Piper, Katie, and Thals all want a piece you better treat me right Wise Girl." I joked. She squirmed in my lap while giving me a forced chuckle. "Ah, come on Annabeth you know I was just teasing you."

"I know" she said still sounding unsure.

"Annabeth," I grabbed her head and stared into her eyes. "Thalia is my cousin, Katie has Travis, and Piper has Jason plus she is like a sister to me. She is the number one, well number two supporter of our relationship after Aphrodite. Where do you think I get all the ideas for dates and gifts for you. You are the only one for me." I paused and gave her a gentle kiss while never breaking eye contact. "If you don't believe me, let's lock it in right now. Forever." Annabeth just stared at me shocked along with everyone else.

Piper was the one who broke the silence, "Did you just propose?"

* * *

**I figured I should leave you with another bombshell, the name is TomBomb so it fits. I have a hectic schedule right now, but I'll try to update fast.**


	11. Greatest

**Alright people here you go. I still don't own a damn thing. Hope you like it, it is a little short only like 1,500 words.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

It's a good thing that I'm a daughter of Athena or my brain would've overloaded right now. I'm used to having my brain a million different places at once so I've gotten good at compartmentalizing my thoughts.

In one section of my brain I was replaying everything that just happened. "You are the only one for me." He had said the whole time demanding my gaze with his eyes locking on mine. Then there was the kiss, I'm getting chills just thinking about it. Bruno Mars had it all wrong his eyes were open and it wasn't creepy or weird, it made it more intimate and powerful. "If you don't believe me, let's lock it in right now. Forever." Forever being the word that repeated the most.

The second section was wondering if that really was a proposal. Knowing Seaweed Brain he probably wasn't even aware of how what he said sounded. Then again he was just being really loving leading up to it. What else could that mean? He told me I was it for him and he wanted to lock it in. What else could he want to lock in?

Another portion I call the Aphrodite section, just kept repeating one phrase over and over, "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods."

A similar section to the second was wondering how I should respond if it was a proposal. My first thought was a 100%, no questions asked, definite with all my heart, Yes. However then my over analyzing brain started to bash that down. We are 17 years old we can't get married, that's way too young. My romantic side then stepped up to defend us, causing an inner battle. You'll both be 18 in under a year and a wedding takes at least 6 months to plan. Besides some people stay engaged for years before they actually get married. We don't have anywhere to live; we don't have jobs to pay for everything we will need. I have an apartment that Percy comes and stays at a lot anyway. I have some money saved up from when I rebuilt Olympus, Aphrodite had said that sense I couldn't be using the time for other things I should get paid for it. Huh I wonder if she knew what was gonna happen and was trying to get rid of one of my doubts. Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with Percy. What if somebody else comes along? This thought I fought back angrily, I am certain that nobody else will come along and that Percy, the love of my life, is it for me. Well, the analytical side of my brain thought there is your answer.

The section known as the godly section, which is the section constantly aware of the gods around me, was going crazy with all the different godly auras. Shock was coming from a good portion of them, boredom was coming from somewhere behind me, Dionysius and Ares no doubt. The strongest three I could feel were coming from my mom, Poseidon and Aphrodite. To my right I could feel the anger flowing off of my mother. No doubt Percy had spur of the momented this and not even thought about asking for her permission. She would take that as a major insult. To my left was a curious feeling it was a calm and almost joyful felling. That couldn't be right though, I am a daughter of Athena his greatest rival. He should be furious that his favorite and only demigod son wants to marry one of her daughters. Then again he has always been nice to me and even smiled and talked pleasantly to me when I had shown him my plans for his palace on Olympus. I guess he would want his son to be happy, and I somehow got lucky enough to be able to make him unbelievably happy. Then there was Aphrodite, I didn't even need to turn around to know that she was shaking, while bouncing in her chair from excitement. She was giving of the aura of overwhelming love and happiness.

Another section was thinking random thoughts. Did I remember to DVR The Big Bang Theory and The Rise and Fall of Rome a documentary tonight? I wonder if Sally noticed I was hung-over this morning. The world record for most proposals before the person said yes is 87. Talk about persistent, if I said no I wonder how many times Percy would ask before giving up.***Don't try to look this up I just made it up*** And other random things like these.

The last section which was getting ignored was thinking Annabeth say something. Come on, everyone wants to know what is going on. You're sitting here staring like an idiot, do something.

All these thought were swirling around in my head for about a minute before Piper finally came to the rescue, "Did you just Propose?" _Good girl Pipes let's get that cleared up. _

He thought about it for a minute then said "No, that was not a proposal." I could feel the girls deflate a little bit, as my inner world started to shatter. I guess I did want to marry him. Percy lifted me off of his lap and stood up sitting me where he was. _Oh, great now he is going to leave._ He didn't though, what he did made my heart skip a beat. He got down on one knee in front of me, and continued his previous statement. "No, that was not a proposal, but this is." The squeals that Aphrodite and Piper let out got up to a pitch so high only dogs could hear it. "Look I know that we are only 17 and we are still in high school without jobs yet, but that doesn't matter. We have been through tougher things then that and we will get through this too. I'm aware I didn't ask your mom for permission to do that, but I'll deal with the consequences with that after I get this off of my chest. I know I don't have a ring yet, but we can solve that tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary," Poseidon interrupted him pulling out a beautiful silver ring with a diamond surrounded by small blue sapphires, "your mother and I figured this day was coming sometime soon and decided to have a ring on standby. Even though I know you didn't ask, and you will do it anyway. The sea hates to be restrained. I want you to be happy. I give you my blessing." He patted Percy's shoulder and sat back down. Percy just gave his head a little shake, the cute way he always does to clear his mind. Then he looked back at me.

"Annabeth Marie Chase," he started staring into my eyes and I could feel a tear start to well up, "I have loved you since we were 12 years old and you saved me from Medusa. Back then it was as a friend, and over the years that has grown into the greatest friendship of my life. When we were 14 you got captured by Atlas and thanks to a little nudge from Aphrodite I realized that I loved you as more than a friend. Over the years that has grown into the greatest love of my life." My let out a sniffle trying to fight back my tears. "Just before I turned 16 I took a dip in the river Styx. You were what I thought of that kept me anchored to the mortal world. You are the reason I am still here, you know where my Achilles' spot is, but truth be told you are my true Achilles heal. You are my greatest weakness, and at the same time my greatest strength. On my 16th birthday, the gods were willing to grant me immortality, but I turned it down so that I could be with you. This was the greatest decision of my life." By now the floodgates were opened and the tears of joy were running down my face. I could hear sniffling behind me so I know Aphrodite and Piper weren't in much better shape than me. "You came to me on that same day and kissed me. This was the greatest kiss of my life. We ended up kissing on the bottom of the lake, where I officially asked you out. This was the greatest underwater kiss of my life." I laughed a little at that comment. "All of the greatests in my life are because of you Annabeth. I am at my greatest when I am with you. I want you by my side for the rest of the greatest things in my life. I love you with everything that I am; will you do me the honor of making this the greatest moment of my life? Annabeth Marie Chase, will you marry me?"

I just stared at him to stunned by what he just said to do or say anything. I must have been taking a while because he started to get a worried look. "Don't worry I got it," I heard Thalia's voice, and then she shocked me. It did the trick and knocked me out of my trance. I gave my head a slight shake to clear my thoughts before pouncing on Percy and tackling him in a hug. "Yes, yes, yes. Of course I will marry you." I heard what sounded like Thals saying you owe me one kelp head, but I wasn't paying attention as I crashed my lips to his.

_Nothing could make this moment any_ better I thought, and then I heard the distinct sound of my mom clearing her throat angrily_. I guess if it can't get better it can certainly take a turn for the worse_ I thought as we turned to face a fuming Athena.

* * *

**I have 4 tests tomorrow which is when I normally type the majority of my chapters, so I'll try to get y'all one during the week but it will probably be the weekend before I get you another. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	12. Motherly Responses

**3 Updates in 3 days I'm on a bit of a roll, unfortunately I won't be able to make it 4 I've got a full schedule tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I don't always acknowledge them like some writers, but I do read them and I do appreciate them and take them into consideration. Once again I don't own a thing. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Last Time**

_Nothing could make this moment any better I thought, and then I heard the distinct sound of my mom clearing her throat angrily. I guess if it can't get better it can certainly take a turn for the worse I thought as we turned to face a fuming Athena._

* * *

When I was 13 years old I deduced that if there was one god or goddess to avoid insulting or pissing off at all costs, it was Athena. Athena is not one for foolish pride or errors. She will hunt down her prey with a calculated grace until she has achieved her goal. That being said, I have managed to do not only one, but both gravely insult and piss her off.

The barely suppressed rage on her face was greater then that of Ares after I had stabbed his heal. The most shocking thing to me is that I wasn't vaporized on the spot. Annabeth and I were standing hand in hand facing Athena under her intense glare when something hit me. I had gotten Annabeth into this mess and I was at least going to get her out of soon as that thought clicked in my brain, I straightened up and pulled Annabeth partially behind me shielding her but maintaining my hold on her hand. Athena raised an eyebrow apparently taken off guard by my actions. I may not be as smart as Annabeth, but I knew enough to know that I had thrown a loop in her plan. I also knew that being the goddess of wisdom and strategy it would only take a few moments for her to formulate a new one, so my best chance was to act now.

I squared my shoulders, and much to the shock of our audience who were trying to make themselves as small and unnoticeable as possible, I broke the silence and addressed Athena. "I apologize if you feel that I have wronged you by going about this the way that I did. It was not my intention to insult you Lady Athena." I addressed her as politely as possible, even adding a slight bow but never breaking eye contact.

"Regardless of your intention, I will not stand for such a grave insult. Are you aware that in Greek culture it is not only required to gain the parents' consent, but to also pray to us gods for consent before seeking a woman's hand?" she responded icily.

"Again I apologize for breaking your customs. But that is what they are, your customs." I told her exaggerating the last two words. "This is not Ancient Greece, this is America and times have changed. It is generally expected to as the father of the girl for permission, but not a necessity." I over annunciated father to better get my point across. She opened her mouth to respond but I was on a roll, "I love your daughter with everything that I am," I gave her hand a squeeze, "and I will do all in my power to protect her, against everything." I added the last part with a pointed nod to Athena. "Somehow I was lucky enough for her to agree to marry me, and as long as there is breath in my lungs and life in my body, that ring will remain on her hand. Therefore I will not change and ask for your permission. However I know how much you and your approval mean to Annabeth so I ask for your blessing."

"I do not take kindly to being talked to in such a manor by mere mortals, Perseus." She said softly while over annunciating every word to show her anger. She then turned her gaze on Annabeth and it softened a bit. "Annabeth, you have always been one of my favorite children. I gave you your dream job as the Official Architect to the Gods and Olympus. You know of my rivalry with Poseidon. I have allowed you to be a leader of my cabin and your siblings\. You know of my dislike and distrust of this sea spawn." she gestured at me. "Yet you still wish to go against me and tie yourself to him."

I had never seen anyone argue against Athena, but Annabeth did, "Yes mother I do. Percy means everything to me. I would be stripped of all my titles, Architect of Olympus, Camp leader, Head counselor of cabin 6, before I would let him go. I love him with all my heart, and now he is mine forever." I have never loved her more than right now, and I know I have control over water, but my eyes were a little wet against my will when she said that.

Athena apparently had expected a different response, because she turned to me. "Very well Perseus. You want my blessing, you shall earn it. In one week's time I will present you with a few challenges to prove yourself worthy. Prepare yourself." With that she gave me one more glare and flashed out of the throne room.

"I'm going to die" I mumbled to myself before addressing Annabeth, "Thank you for everything you said. What do you think she'll have me do?"

She gave me a quick kiss, "I meant everything that I said, but I honestly don't know that she'll have you do. Hercules had to do 12 challenges to prove his worth, and my mom isn't one to get outdone. Plus she knows all of your weaknesses and your fatal flaw, so she will probably try to use them against you".

_There's a happy thought. _""Oh well, I will face what comes my way." I said trying to sound indifferent. "Knowing that you are mine forever is enough to get me through anything." I gave her another loving kiss.

My statement was apparently enough to break everyone else out of their little trances. Piper was the first one to make it to us; she jumped on me nearly knocking me over with a hug. "Congratulations I'm so happy for you." She then switched to Annabeth and after hugging her grabbed her hands and was jumping up and down. "I'm so excited for you. Please, please let me be your wedding planner Annabeth." She begged.

Annabeth seemed a little overwhelmed but shrugged her shoulders "Alright if it means that much to you."

Piper let out a deafening squeal, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret it."

"So much for not being a major Aphrodite girl" I mumbled earning a bunch. Piper made way and slowly everyone else came and congratulated us.

-Line Break-

When we left Olympus it was around 10:30 pm so Annabeth and I headed back to my apartment. Poseidon had mentioned my mom being involved with the selecting of the ring, and I was going to ask her when she had done it. When we walked in we found her sitting at the kitchen table with a brand new batch of her blue cookies. I kissed her cheek and grabbed 2 glasses of milk for me and Annabeth. My mom waited until I was sufficiently distracted digging into the cookies to ask how it went. The way she asked I knew something was up.

Since I started dating Annabeth I've had to worry about how I dress, and Piper took it upon herself to make me her own life-size dress up doll. Not that I minded she always made me look good, and she was great to talk too. I need all the help I can get. This meant that she was over at my apartment a lot. She would sit in the kitchen with my mom and keep her up to date on all of the latest camp gossip. No matter how much she tried to fight it, there was no doubt she was an Aphrodite girl. My mom of course instantly loved her.

Knowing she was acting weird I finished chewing and took a chance, "You talked to Piper didn't you?"

Always the subtle one, she jumped up and hugged me. "Yes I did. I'm so excited. Oh I can't wait to add you to the family officially sweetheart." She yelled while hugging Annabeth. "Who knew you could be so romantic Percy? Piper told me all about it; she even said she would show me the video of you proposing tomorrow when she comes to dress you when you take Annabeth out to celebrate."

"You're taking me out to celebrate?" Annabeth questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I am," I answered this being the first I heard about it too, but who was I to go against what Piper said it had done me well so far.

"Do you like the ring? I picked it out thinking it would fit your taste perfectly. "My mom questioned still unable to sit still from excitement.

"I love it Mrs. Jackson, it is beautiful."

"For the millionth time its Sally. I won't have my daughter in law being so formal to me. I'm glad you like it, I figured you would."

"About that," I interrupted their girl talk "mom, when exactly did you figure out I was going to need a ring before I bought one?"

"Oh that's easy, I knew if you lived this long you'd marry her after you came back from your first summer at camp. I had your dad get the ring about a month after the titan war was over, and told him to be ready. You've never really been hard to read honey." She added with a knowing smile.

"They should hire you on with Rachel as a secondary oracle if you knew that long ago." Annabeth said. "I never thought he would get the hint and ask me out." She added giving me a teasing smiles while they both started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah Percy is so dens." I said. "Now if you don't mind, it has been a long day. I'm going to take my fiancé," Annabeth's face lit up at the word and I offered her my hand. When she took it I surprised her and threw her over my shoulder. "And we are going to watch some TV before you two make fun of me some more."

She complained and hit my shoulders and back as I turned to leave. She finally gave in with a huff and I carried her to my room. I flipped on my TV and grabbed the remote as I walked by. When I was right next to the bed I said, "What's the magic word to get down?"

She groaned, "You better put me down Seaweed Brain."

"Nope that's not the password try again." I teased.

"How about your head is full of kelp."

"Nope" I laughed.

"I know it" she said laughing. "TIMBER"

"What?" I started to ask but she flicked me in the small of my back, and I instantly dropped her on the bed and fell straight back crashing through and breaking my bedside table. Annabeth was rolling around laughing while I lay there trying to recover.

"Get it," she laughed, "Timber like when a tree gets cut down." She couldn't stop laughing."

"Gods you know I hate when you do that." I said standing up.

"I know, but you still love me, and I did warn you to put me down." She was still laughing.

I walked over and pinned her down, "Next time so you don't end up breaking my furniture, the password is 'I love you'." I told her while leaning down and kissing her. When we pulled apart she said "I love you too" before curling up next to me to watch TV.

I guess we fell asleep because for the second time in 2 days I woke up with Annabeth in my arms. This time she was snuggling in closer to my chest, causing me to let out a content sigh. "I could get used to this." She mumbled.

I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it, but I replied anyway. "Yeah I really like waking up with you in my arms. It's 100 times better when it's not to you screaming in my face too." She laughed and started to get up. I groaned and grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I've got to go home and change and get ready. My fiancé is taking me out tonight." I know we both probably had morning breath but I didn't care I pulled her down for a nice passionate kiss. "I love you, now go put on something nice I want to be impressed tonight" I told her as she left laughing again.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I know a lot of you are saying that you want to see his friends reactions, and don't worry that is coming soon. Also I know I've done a lot of Annabeth and Percy POV and I will work on getting another Thalia, maybe even a Nico one up.**


	13. Friend Zoned

**Sorry about the long wait, I couldn't get this chapter how I wanted it to come out. It still isn't the greatest but I hope you like it. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

When I first came to Goode I didn't have any friends, I was an awkward, shy freshman that liked to swim. I was picked on in most of my classes and stayed quiet and too myself. That was my routine until one day I happened to see a poster for swim team tryouts. I stayed after school went to the pool and swam my heart out. For the first time in my high school life I felt like I had found where I was meant to be. The coach told us where the next practice was and after I left I went to my locker to get the rest of my books before going home.

Wouldn't you know it that as soon as things start to be going good for once, things turn bad. At her locker next to mine is my mortal enemy, Liz Pierce. Liz is the cheerleading captain, and over the first month of school she has made it her personal goal to make my life a living hell. _I wonder if I can turn and leave unnoticed_ is what I was thinking right as she turned and looked at me with a sneer _no I guess not_.

"What are you doing here so late? I know they would never let someone who looks like you on the cheer squad." she questioned me. I tried to ignore her but she noticed my swim suit. "Is that a two piece, I figured that with a chest as flat as that you might just wear trunks, it's not like you have anything to cover with that top anyway."

I grabbed my books and closed my locker trying to think of where the closest bathroom was so I could go cry without being seen when my savior appeared. "Hey!" a boy's voice yelled, "What did she ever do to you? Why don't you just leave her alone?" he said in an angry voice that demanded attention.

I turned to see who it was and it was a god. I don't mean literally, but he was probably 6 foot with an Under Armor shirt on that showed off all of his perfect six-pack. He had cute messy black hair, great arms, and these stunning green eyes that right now looked like a hurricane was brewing in them.

Liz apparently had the same impression of him as I did because she put on her most flirtatious smile and sauntered closer to him, "Hey gorgeous, I don't think we've met. I'm Liz and you are?"

"Percy, but you didn't answer me why were you picking on her?" he answered.

"Oh don't mind her, she is just some swim team loser." She said gesturing to me, "Why don't we go get some coffee or something?"

"First off I have ADHD so coffee is a no for me. Secondly, I was just named captain of the swim team so I'd appreciate you not calling my teammates losers." He said angrily. He then came over to me, "Come on lets go. Do you need a ride?" he asked while walking towards the exit, and I quickly followed.

"Sure I could use a ride." I said when I caught up to him. "I didn't notice you at tryouts so how could you be the captain." I questioned him.

"Oh, I went early and swam for Coach Hedge, I had a detention with Mrs. Payne I had to be at." He told me while smiling sheepishly. He seemed to want to change the attention off of himself so he changed the subject, "So I never did get your name."

"I'm Kristen it's nice to meet you Percy." I said while smiling.

He smiled back, "Nice to meet you too Kristen, give me just a minute to run into the office and grab Paul to let him know we're ready to go."

"Paul?"

He laughed a little, "Uh, I guess you would know him as Mr. Blofis, he is my ride home."

"Why is a teacher giving you a ride home?" I questioned confused.

"He's kinda dating my mom." He said.

"Oh, well that kinda sucks" I joked back.

"No, he answered Paul is great. I mean he teaches English which is awful with my dyslexia but he's alright."

"Glad to know I have your nod of approval," Mr. Blofis says with a laugh walking out of the office. "Ah nice to see you Miss Rowe how are you?" he adds when he sees me.

"I'm doing well thank you, I made the swim team today." I said smiling. "Percy here has volunteered your taxi services to me if that's okay." I joked. They both laughed and we walked out to Paul's Prius. The next day I found out that I had most of my classes with Percy. He was my first real friend at Goode. Slowly I started to make more friends with people on the swim team, and with Percy's help I was opening up more.

It was three days before summer break and I had decided that I was finally going to ask him out. We were sitting there in the hallway talking and I was just about to ask when Mr. Blofis came out and called to Percy, "Hey Percy, your mom called and said somebody named Beckendorf said that you needed to know plan Omega 36 at the bus station and that you would know what that meant."

"Oh shit." Percy mumbled under his breath, "thanks Paul" Percy called starting to leave. He turned back remembering me, "I'm sorry Kristen I know you said there was something important you wanted to talk about, but I really have to go. I'll call you and we can talk about it." Then he was gone. I never got that phone call, he later said that he had some family issues he had to deal with and that he didn't have time.

Over the summer I grew my hair a little longer, my body finally developed, and I'm not ashamed to say that I looked good coming into sophomore year. I also decided to dress nicer now that I felt better about how I looked. I was in my locker when a familiar voice came from behind me, "Um, excuse me but I think you're in the wrong locker that's my friends locker."

I turned around to a shocked Percy, "That hurts Perce I thought that we were friends." I teased him.

He just stared at me, "Wow Kristen, you look…" he paused apparently at a loss for words. "Different." I supplied. "I was gonna say Great but yeah different too." He said causing me to blush. He had toned up more over the summer and had this almost physical aura of power and confidence about him now.

Of course, we had to be interrupted by Liz, "Hey Percy, I didn't think it was possible but you look even better this year, how about a movie this weekend."

He groaned in what I hope was annoyance, "Liz I can't, sorry but I have a girlfriend."

"Who her?" she asked pointing to me.

"No," Percy said quickly, I'm sure he didn't mean for it to sound like he was disgusted at the thought but it still hurt a little, "she doesn't go here she goes to my summer camp."

I decided to bring the subject up again at lunch with all of our friends around to make sure he wasn't just trying to get off the hook without being mean to Liz. "So Percy you have a girlfriend now, you don't think that we all have cooties anymore?" I teased him.

He blushed and laughed, "Yeah I do, her name is Annabeth." He went off into his own little world and had a goofy grin on his face as he told us about her. _Shit that could've been me, oh well how long can a relationship last when they are on different sides of the country_. I planned to just wait it out and bide my time. Percy was still my best friend and we spent a lot of time together, I know more time then he spent with his girlfriend. That's why I was hopeful that something would happen over the summer and when he came back as a junior he would see me as a more viable option for a girlfriend.

Junior year is my year I thought before the first day of school. Liz Pierce was on a 2 week suspension for being caught with alcohol at a party, so I didn't have to worry about her for a while. I would get to see my friends again especially Percy. He couldn't still be going out with that girl anymore could he? I mean they went like 8 months without seeing each other in person, that would make anyone grow apart.

Just when things appear to be going well in my life and I'm discussing my summer with Percy, a new girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes walks up with Jane. Next thing I know Percy is kissing her right in front of all of us. He introduces her as Annabeth his girlfriend and she says that she transferred here. _Fan-freakin-tastic_. Her and Percy appear to be doing great, and to top it all off my friends all seem to like her. As I've gotten to know her it drives me even crazier, because I know that even though she 'stole' Percy from me, she is nice and I'm starting to like her.

I maintain my plan and just play the friend; after all it always works out for that character in the movies. The guy eventually realizes that he belongs with his best friend rather than the girl he is dating. Of course the girl he is dating in the movies is normally some dumb, self-centered, evil, skank not Annabeth who is smart and nice.

It's been two weeks since school started and I was about to give up hope, but then she threw a party. Somebody spiked the punch, and we all had to leave quickly because her mom showed up, but what he said that night wouldn't leave my brain. It just kept rolling around in my mind, "If I had to choose somebody else to have sex with it would be Kristen." Not the most romantic thing or the most caring, but at least I knew that I was second on his list. If I was the next person he said he had clearly thought about it a little. These thoughts were tormenting me all weekend. I had found my new sliver of hope.

It was with this new hope that I went to school on Monday with a smile on my face. I had gotten there early so I quickly went to my locker and wandered around looking for somebody to talk to. To my luck I found Percy all by himself.

"Hey captain, some weekend huh?" I said walking up to him.

He turned and gave me his goofy grin, "Yeah, I'd say it was one of the more memorable weekends I've had in a while."

"So did Annabeth survive her mom?" I asked. I hated bringing her up, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Yeah she's fine," he answered then mumbled quieter so I probably wasn't supposed to hear, "I'm a little more worried about me surviving her."

I did hear it so I asked what he meant, "Why what did you do to her?"

He gave a shy smile and opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a voice I didn't want to hear. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, if it isn't my favorite to people in this school." Liz voice came from behind me. "Percy I should keep going away because every time I come back you look even better. How about we go out to dinner to catch up? Or are you still going out with your little camp girl?"

"He won't be able to go with you to dinner, we already have plans." Annabeth spoke icily she came up behind us very quietly while Liz was talking.

Liz turned to her and gave her a scrutinizing once over, "Who exactly do you think you are?"

"Annabeth, I'm his little camp girl as you so eloquently put it."

"His? I don't see his name on you, which means he's free game." Liz shot back.

She raised her hand and I thought she was going to backhand Liz, "No, but this is much better than his name on me, and means he's not free game. It means he is mine."

That's when I saw the ring on her left hand. Crushed, Destroyed, Shocked, these are just a few of the emotions I felt in this moment. I stared in shock at her hand_, bye-bye my sliver of hope_, I couldn't hold it in anymore and just blurted out, "Holy Shit Perce, what did you do?"

He blushed a little, "I ah, well ah, we kinda got engaged." He eventually got out. Jessica walked off pissed at that comment.

"Huh" is all I could muster up. I was falling to pieces; I had to get out of here. "Congrats, I guess." I muttered and then spun and speed walked to the closest bathroom and stood at the sink.

After a minute or two the door opened, again I was interrupted by one of the last people I wanted to see. Annabeth walked up and stood at the sink next to me, and we both just looked at each other in the mirror. After a minute she cleared her throat. "Alright look Kristen, I'm not stupid. I've known since the moment we met that you have a thing for Percy." I open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off. "Don't, just don't. I don't blame you; anyone who is lucky enough to know him likes him. He is one of the best people I know and his happy outward personality is infectious. I like you Kristen, and I think we could be friends. I didn't want you to find out like this, but I couldn't warn Percy to tread carefully because he is oblivious to the fact that you like him. Then I saw that slut out there all over Percy and I snapped. I'm sorry you had to find out like that, you deserve more than that from friends." I had started to silently cry a little and she shocked me by hugging me.

When we broke apart I she gave me a small smile, "Don't worry Kristen, everything is going to work out, you'll find somebody." I gave her another quick hug then we exited the bathroom and I walked straight to my car. I can't be near her right now she is being nice, and I just want to hate her right now. I know it was the start of the day but there is no way I was sitting through the torment all day.

I feel like such a terrible friend. I should be happy for Percy, he is happy and that's what should matter, right. Annabeth is trying to be friendly too; I should give her the benefit of the doubt. I know these things are what I should feel, but as I put the car in gear and drive off, all I can think about is how good Percy and me would be together. I know it makes me a terrible person but I've got to try and break my best friend up with his fiancé.


	14. Glass Jaw

**Sorry about the wait, I know it's kind of a filler chapter but it is essential for where I plan to go with the rest of the story. Chapter title courtesy of 50 Cent, Patiently Waiting, this part of the song always cracks me up. You shoudln't throw stones if you live in a glass house, and if you got a glass jaw, you should watch your mouth, cuz I'll break your face. **

**Side note somebody asked about the italics in the middle of the story that is the persons thoughts, I guess I didn't make that very clear.**

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews, even if I don't respond individually to them, I do read them all and consider your input and ideas. However I have a general plan on where this story is going to lead and I may or may not throw some of your ideas in with my plan. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I know I enjoyed writing this one. I own nothing.**

* * *

Nico's POV (Yeah you read that right NICO)

High School, I've been to the fields of punishment, and I can honestly say that I would rather be there then in this depressing place. Its Monday, and by the time I showed up for first period the whole school was buzzing with the news that, in the words of the girl behind me, "Percy Jackson, swim captain, junior hottie with the smoking body and deep mesmerizing eyes, got engaged."

I'm a son of Hades, so I prefer to spend my time in the shadows. Lurking in the shadows is the perfect way to pick up great pieces of information without being noticed, usually. But in high school you just hear mostly useless drabbles, and the latest gossip. Today was no different, and as I scanned around listening to all the various conversations, almost all of them were discussing Percy and Annabeth with their own twists on it.

"Yeah, I heard he got her pregnant." One of the football players said.

"I don't blame him she is smoking hot." I heard one of the nerds saying.

"It's just not fair, what does she have that I don't have?" one of the cheerleader complained to her friend.

"They're so young why get engaged?" "She is so lucky." "He is so lucky."

It was all just a big swirl of useless gossip, and I being put in the freshmen class can't even go have classes with them. Which sucks because I really need to talk to Percy about what he thinks I should do with the whole Thalia situation. I haven't talked to her since the movie on Olympus, and we both did a little awkward wave in passing when we saw each other this morning, but I was running late and couldn't talk.

It's a sticky situation and I don't know how to approach it so I'm kind of avoiding seeing her alone until I can get some advice from Percy on how I should move forward. Shocking as it may be to hear, I, the boy who runs around alone in the underworld, have less than zero experience with relationships and girls.

I'm on my way to third period, and I've been trying to find Percy all day but he is a ghost for some reason, so I resign myself to talk to him after this class at lunch. I'm just about to walk into my next class, when I hear these football players at their lockers talking. "Yeah her name is Thalia, smoking hot." _Alright you have my attention_ I think as I bend over and fake tying my shoe. "She's got this fierceness about her that is pretty sexy_." True but you better watch yourself._ He then continues, "I hear she lives with that hot blonde Annabeth, maybe I'll go over there and the three of us will have a good time, I mean have you seen how that Thalia dresses it just screams she's a freak and down for anything." I can hear all of his friends start to laugh. _Well time to kill some_ _mortals_ I think as I reach the threshold of my tolerance of what I'm willing to let go. I stand up and walk straight up to the one talking, Marcus James the star senior running back, and they all stop laughing.

Now to the outside observer you would think, Holy Shit that little 5'1" kid just walked into the middle of a group of 6 guys all over 6'2" he is a dead man. Thankfully I'm a demigod and am confident in my ability to beat the hell out of every single one of these guys; I mean I've fought Lastrygorians that are 10 feet tall.

"What do you want freshman?" he asked me.

"I want you to shut the fuck up and listen to me." I answered with my best death glare. I don't know whether it was the shock of me saying that to him, or if he was a little scared from the glare but he just stared at me with his mouth hanging open. "Yeah that's much better. First off you're going to apologize for talking about my friends like that. Secondly you are not going to be disrespectful to women in the future, you got that."_ I guess Mrs. Jackson's lectures to Percy and me are starting to sink in_.

"Oh yeah, and what if I don't?" he laughs, back to his confident air.

"I'm gonna make sure that the football team is one asshole short for the game on Friday." I say without blinking.

His friends laugh, clearly thinking of the foot and a half and the 100 pounds he has on me. "What, are you going to tell on me and get me suspended?"

"No, I'm going to break your arm, nose, and jaw, and depending on how I'm feeling I might get you in a chicken wing and pop your shoulder from its socket. And if any of your friends step in I'll beat there asses too." I answered while cracking my knuckles and tilting my head to the side to pop it as well, without breaking eye contact.

We were gathering a bit of a crowd now and I could hear the excited whispers of those surrounding us in anticipation of a fight.

"You really think that you can talk to us like that I will Fucking crush you, you little piece of shit." He said clearly starting to lose his cool.

I just shrugged my shoulders and answered him unflinchingly, "This is your last chance, we can go and you can apologize on your own, or I'm going to make you. Before you called me a piece of shit I was willing to let you apologize to me for what you said about them, but now you are going to do it to them directly."

"This kid is going to die." Came from some guy in the surrounding students followed by a girl, "I don't know he's kind of a badass, or at least he thinks he is." I turned my head and gave her a wink, knowing it would set off the football players.

Just like I thought he charged right at me, I grabbed his arm as he swung at me and used his momentum to flip him over in a hip toss so he was lying on his back. In one swift motion I crouch on my knee and deliver a swift right jab to his nose, and I can feel it break under my fist. I stand up and take two steps back from him. "Broken nose, as promised, are you ready to apologize yet?" The whole crowd just stares in shock.

He stands up and wipes some of the blood off of his nose, but it is still streaming out at a steady flow. He growls and charges again, _some people never learn_. I dodge right, dodge left, duck under a right hook he throws, and catch his arm with my left hand. Using my demigod strength I bring my right hand up full force into his now trapped arm and shatter his wrist. He screams in pain holding his now broken arm as I dance backwards away from him. "Broken arm, you can still save your jaw, just say the word."

I guess his friends had seen enough, because two of them that looked like lineman charged at me. I punched one in the gut and as he bent over brought my knee up to connect with his face and he went down like a sack of potatoes. The other one managed to get behind me while I was distracted and punched me in the back of the head. I see stars as I stumble forward. _Damn it Nico, constant vigilance, if that was a monster you'd be dead._ I shake my head and turn to him with a cocky smile. I feint at his head and he leans back, so I stomp on his knee hyperextending it and he goes down too.

A linebacker, Kevin McClain, grabs me from behind and bear-hugs me pinning my arms down. Another linebacker, Brian Regan, steps in front of me and punches me in the stomach. I lean forward and let out a groan as my breath leaves me. _Alright, bad move assholes_. I stomp on the foot of the guy holding me and he loosens his grip enough for me to free my arm and deliver a devastating elbow to his face. Seeing his friend crumble the guy who hit me tried to back away, but I grabbed him and slammed his face into the locker.

For the third time, I get grabbed from behind and spun around. The last football player has his fist cocked ready to punch me, when a fist connects with his jaw and drops him straight to the ground. I look to where the fist came from and see a smiling Percy. "Sorry I'm late. As your mentor I figured I'd teach you how to throw a punch."

The crowd around us is in shock and is muttering to each other. "Did you see that, that was insane?" "That was the craziest thing I've ever seen." "Those two guys are awesome." "I guess I know not to mess with them."

"Ah Perce, I had it all under control man."

"Sure you did Death Breath." Thalia jokes from the edge of the ring of people surrounding us. She and Annabeth are standing there, just watching Percy and me. I wink at her and walk over to Marcus. He is doubled over on his knees holding his arm, looking like he's about to pass out. I grab his good arm and pick put him in a chicken wing, and force him to stand up. I twist a little to add pressure and he cries out. I lead him over so he is standing in front of Thalia and Annabeth. "Now Marcus I believe you owe these two ladies an apology." I say adding a little pressure.

"I'm sorry" he grunts out tersely.

"Nope that's not gonna cut it," I tell him, "You better say it like you mean it."

"I'm sorry that I disrespected you two and said that you were a pair of easy sluts." _Oh you're so dead you idiot why would you say that? _I grin a little knowing what's coming.

Annabeth is the first to recover and yells, "You called me a what?" she then proceeded to knee him right in the goods. Thalia didn't say anything, which is probably worse. She just growled and then gave him a spin kick right in the mouth, I could hear the pop.

"And there is the broken jaw I promised," I taunt him and let go of him and he falls to the ground.

Just then the football coach came out of his classroom and saw his players all lying on the ground. He pointed to Percy and me who were still in the center of the circle and ordered, "You two with me, NOW!"

I don't know whether it was the adrenaline or the looks the girls in the surrounding students were giving me but I was overtaken with a new confidence. I turned to Thalia, "Well I'm clearly not gonna have school for the next day slash week or two, so whenever you want to have that first official date just let me know." Then I shocked her by kissing her in front of everyone and before she could react or say anything I turned and Percy and I followed Coach Miles down the hallway with all of the students staring after us.

* * *

**Alright, do I sense the start of a new rivalry against the football team. I'll try and get y'all another update before the weekend, but no promises.**


	15. Sentencing,Discussions,AlmostRevelations

**Here you go people, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Nico and I were following Coach Miles down to his office by the gym, I guess he wants to have a talk with us before we see the principle, and every time I glance over at Nico I can't help but notice the huge shit eating grin on his face.

"You just kissed Thalia and asked her out." I blatantly state he just smiles wider and nods his head. "You know her and Annabeth are gonna kill us for getting suspended right." He just nods again. _Come on kid you gotta give me something._ "Mr. D and Mr. C are gonna be pissed we fought mortals." I whisper the last word. He nods again. "If you don't respond to the next thing I say with something more than a nod, I'm gonna shove riptide down your throat."

"That was pretty crazy, wasn't it?" he asks.

I'm not sure whether he's talking about destroying 6 mortal football players, or him kissing Thals in front of everyone. I decided to answer vaguely, "Yeah that was definitely something I didn't see coming today, you seemed to handle yourself pretty well though."

"Yeah, you threw a pretty nasty right hook though." He smirks at me and we both laugh a little.

"Alright ladies, quit your giggling and get in here." Coach orders while holding open his office door. We walk in and take a seat in front of the desk. It's silent as he just stares at us, "Well, is one of you gonna tell me what the hell just happened, and why I'm not going to have my star running back this Friday? Looking at what you did to him probably for the rest of the season."

"You see coach," Nico starts, "Marcus was disrespecting our girlfriends" _Wow he just called Thals his girlfriend, wonder what she'll think of that_, "and I told him that he needed to apologize, or I was going to make him. Then they attacked me 6 on 1 and I defended myself."

Miles just stares at him, "You expect me to believe that you took down 6 guys twice your size all by yourself?"

"Well Percy did step in on the last one, so 5 guys all by myself." Nico answered cockily, "I mean you could ask any of the students watching, I was quite captivating I guess." It takes everything I have not to laugh at his cocky remark.

The coach isn't nearly as amused, but he sits there contemplating what Nico said none the less. "Alright, this is what we are going to do. Since it was my football players and you are on the swim team Jackson, we are going to settle this in house. I will make the principle aware and have her sign off on everything. I know that Marcus has a mouth on him and is a hot head so I'm inclined to believe your story. DeAngelo, you being the primary involved in a fight, I have no choice but to suspend you for 10 days. That is the standard school policy for first time offense and considering the damage done, consider yourself lucky. Jackson, I owe Hedge a favor, so you can tell him that debt is paid. I am going to suspend you for 4 days, that way you'll still be able to go to the swim meet next Monday."

We both nod and I throw in a "thank you sir" and then we turn and walk out of the office. "Well that went way better than I expected." I joke after we are out of earshot. "So what do you want to do with this whole week off of school?"

He just laughs, "Oh we will figure something out, probably try to spend as much time with the girls as possible without them killing us." We both start laughing more as we exit the school.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia has a dazed look in her eyes and a shit eating grin on her face the whole walk to the cafeteria, then the whole time through the line, and still has it when we sit at a table with just the two of us. I can't take the silence anymore, "Nico just kissed you and asked you out." I say, she just smiles wider and nods her head. "You know we are gonna have to kill them for getting suspended and leaving us here alone right." He just nods again. _Come on Thals you have to give me something._ "Mr. D and Chiron are gonna be pissed they fought mortals." she nods again. "If you don't respond to the next thing I say with something more than a nod, I'm gonna shove my dagger down your throat."

"You could try if you want, but we both know how that would end." She teases.

_Fine we can lighten the mood with a few jokes before you spill Thals, I've got all the time in the world._ "Yeah we do, I would have to clean my dagger because it would be gross from being in your throat."

She gives a light laugh, "Nico kissed me." She says rather bluntly.

"Yes he did, we've mentioned that." I egg her on.

"I liked it." She grins, "He asked me out on a date this week."

Before I could respond to this a guy from my designs class, Ben Smith, who happens to be the quarterback sits down next to us. He looks at Thals and addresses her, "Hey, I know this may come across as a little forward, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something after the football game Friday night."

Thalia just looks back at him completely calm, "Did you hear about what happened to Marcus and the other football players?" She asked him.

"Yeah of course I heard about it." He answers a little confused by her questioning.

"Well that was my boyfriend, and I taught him to do all that so you better just keep walking." _She just called Nico her boyfriend; I'm having a total Aphrodite girl moment. _He didn't move though, "Seriously keep walking."

He gave her one more shocked look, then got up and left leaving us cracking up.

"So, which one of them do you think is more scared right now Nico or Percy?" I asked her.

"Definitely Kelp Head, he knows how seriously you take school, and you can be pretty scary. I am a nice little angel."

We both start laughing again, when I can finally talk again I ask, "So how do you think they are going to make it up to us?"

"I don't know but it better be good." She says as we get up to leave for our next class.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Nico and I decided that we would cook the girl's dinner tonight at 6 to make up for getting suspended. After we decided that I went to the one place that I can always clear my mind and think whenever I'm having a bad day. One 10 minute Pegasus ride on Blackjack at the price of 4 sugar cubes and an apple and I was walking onto the pristine sand of Montauk beach. It was a beautiful sunny day and I had the beach practically to myself. I looked around at the various people on the beach taking them all in. There was an older couple just relaxing in their beach chairs each reading a book, there was a college aged guy running with his dog along the waterline, a lady about my mom's age trying to round up her 3 kids and get them out of the water. Lastly too my surprise was Kristen, in her bikini sitting on a towel with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on that staring out at the ocean.

She looked sad and she had left without saying anything to anybody this morning so I walked over to her and sat down. "Hey captain."

She jumps a little before recognizing it's me, "Percy what are you doing here? Are you following me?"

I give her a smile, "Yep I'm a total stocker." I say laughing. "No, I kinda got in a fight and got suspended for a week." I answer sheepishly. "I needed to clear my head and this is my favorite place in the world, so here I am."

She doesn't press me about the fight which I appreciate, she just laughs, "I guess great minds think alike," she smiles at me with a hint of sadness, "I needed some alone time to think and it wasn't even a question that this is where I needed to come."

"You want to talk about it? I mean you left pretty abruptly this morning, was it something that Liz said, because you shouldn't let her get to you."

She just shakes her head and gives me a look that says seriously, like I'm missing something that should be obvious. "Nope, no need to dwell on what happened; let's not waste this perfect sunny day." She says standing up and I stand with her. "Let's see who can swim out the farthest." She challenges to me pointing at the ocean.

I have to hold back a laugh, of all the things somebody could challenge me at, it's the one thing nobody could possibly beat me at, I could swim in the ocean forever and just rest on the ocean floor if I got tired. I obviously can't tell a mortal that so I just grin and ask "I'll make it all the way to Japan."

She laughs at me, "This is the Atlantic Ocean kelp head, Japan would be across the Pacific Ocean." _You idiot Percy, and since when does she call me kelp head_. "Besides, you're not going to make it that far sitting in the sand." With that she pushes me back onto my butt, and takes off running into the water. I get up laughing and follow her into the ocean.

I quickly catch her and start doing a back stroke so I can look at her as I swim past her, "You know cheating is very unbecoming of you." I tease, causing her to splash me in the face. "You do realize that you just made a giant mistake and this means war." I joke with her before diving under the water and pulling her under as well.

She comes up with her hair now soaking wet, "PERSEUS JACKSON You are so dead." She yells and we end up messing around in the water splashing each other and goofing off, completely losing track of time. I forget all about getting in trouble and just laugh and enjoy myself.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

We finally make it back to the beach and sit on our towels talking about nothing and everything. We sit there staring out at the sunset when I finally find the courage to say what I've been wanting to say for a while. "You know Percy I had a lot of fun today."

He gives me his lopsided smile that melts me, "I had fun too."

"Really every time we hang out I have fun." _Alright here goes my leap of faith_, "Perce, have you ever been around somebody that lights up your whole day just be seeing them, liked that somebody so much but just didn't know how to tell them."

He gives a start, "Oh my gods I'm such an idiot_." Yep Percy that's it you know what I'm saying_, "How long has it been." _Since we met_ "Look Kristen," _Here we go moment of truth_, "I'm really sorry, I have to go, I'm late for dinner with Annabeth. I'll see you later." And he gets up and runs off.

Each new cut hurts worse than the last one. "Percy, when you're around I can't help but be happy. I've been meaning to say this since freshman year, I love you." I say to the empty spot of sand next to me. He chose Annabeth over me again, why can't he see the obvious that we are so perfect together.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I jump off of blackjack and run through the apartment complex and into Annabeth and Thalia's place. The two of them and Nico are sitting at the table looking at the blackest, most burnt chicken I've ever seen in my life. Nico is the first to talk, "So it turns out I can't cook for shit, and you were supposed to be the main chef."

"Where the Hades were you Percy, I've been worried sick." Annabeth says storming over to me.

"I'm sorry, I was at Montauk and lost track of time." For some reason I don't tell her about Kristen, I don't know why but I don't. "I didn't mean to worry you." I add leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Gross, get a room" Thalia says picking up a piece of the chicken and smelling it. She makes a gagging face and puts it down, "On second thought don't, we are taking this double date on the road. And because you were late, you're buying Kelp Head." She says as she and Nico walk out the door.

"Don't think this talk is over Seaweed Brain, I know you're not telling me something." Annabeth says before following them out the front door. _  
_

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading.**


	16. Firsts, Favorites, and Fights

**Alright guys sorry about the long delay but I had midterms the last two weeks, and I've been working and studying a lot. I don't own anything. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

We aren't supposed to keep things from each other. We can have secrets that he and I share that nobody else knows, but he can't have secrets from me and I don't keep them from him. That has been our rule since before we even were together; he told me his Achilles point for the gods' sake.

Right now though he is keeping something from me, and I don't like it. _Maybe he couldn't say anything in front of Thals and Nico_ I tell myself to try and calm myself down. _Maybe he is seeing other girls_ the other side of my brain says, _or worse maybe he's going on quests without me._ The car ride to the restaurant is torture, and I know that sitting through a meal without talking about this is going to be worse. I have to be a good friend though; Thals wanted me here for her first official date with Nico so I'll be here.

Percy must have felt my glare because he glanced over at me and gave me a crooked grin, _not this time Seaweed Brain I know that trick and it isn't going to work_, and I just keep my arms crossed and continue to glare. He frowns a little at my cold expression and mouths later, _Oh you bet we'll talk later, you just better hope my dagger doesn't talk later too_.

He pulls into Robin's Diner, it is my favorite place to go and that suck up knows it. It is a little diner not too far from his apartment that he and I went into to escape the rain one day, after we got attacked by some hellhounds. It was essentially our place and he was taking me here now because he knew I was mad.

Percy got out and opened my door for me; Sally really had raised him a gentleman. While he was walking to open my door I noticed that Nico and Thalia seemed a little uneasy and were watching us to see how we acted on a date. _You're gonna have to suck it up Annabeth, besides we don't even really know if we should be mad yet._ I took Percy's outstretched hand and thanked him with a quick peck on the cheek. Nico saw this and quickly hurried around to open Thalia's door but she was already out and walking towards the diner's door. "You coming Skeletor?" she called back.

When we got to the front door Percy opened the door for us, and we all walked in. "Ah, Percy and Annabeth I see you're back for some more of my delicious cooking." Robin the sweet, middle-aged owner greeted us.

"These geniuses tried to cook us a nice dinner but after failing miserably we decided to come see how a professional does it." I joked back with her. She was very nice and with how often Percy and I come here I've gotten to know her pretty well.

"Tsk tsk tsk Percy, how can you plan on keeping such a lovely girl if you can't lighten the load for her by cooking?" Robin shot back at Percy with a laugh.

"Maybe if you would start doing takeout I could at least pretend I cooked something." Percy answered. As we made it to our table Percy took my jacket and slid my seat out for me. Nico again trying to emulate what he thought was date protocol tried to do the same for Thalia. Thalia of course wasn't expecting it and landed smack on her but on the floor. "What's your deal Death Breath?" Nico blushed and stammered apologies as he tried to help her up, but she smacked his hand away and got up and into her chair on her own. Nico looking a little dejected walked around and sat in his chair. _Come on kid hang in there don't give up._

Robin came over with her notepad to take our orders, "What can I get you tonight Mr. Jackson" she said with a smile.

"It's Percy, if I have to call you Robin you have to call me Percy." He told her, "We'll have 2 blue cokes, an everything burger for me, and a grilled chicken sandwich with no tomatoes for the lady, and an order of fries to split." He gave me a wink when he said my order how I always get it.

"Don't get cocky Seaweed Brain." I tried to hide my grin that he paid attention to little things that I did like what I ordered.

Robin turned to Nico next, "And what can I get you two sweetheart?"

Nico gave her a nervous look "I'll have a coke and an everything burger." He gave Thalia an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I don't know what she wants." He mumbled but Thals was quick to step up. "I'll have the same; I'll take my coke brown the way it's supposed to be though." She said with a smirk at Percy.

While Robin was back making our food we just made small talk, but it seemed a little forced. Percy kept sending me little looks trying to see if I was still upset, I was trying to decide if I was still upset, Thals seemed a little nervous, and Nico was acting a little nervous and dejected. I couldn't take the awkwardness anymore so I decided to fix what I could, and since I wasn't gonna hash it out with Percy in public I turned to Nico. I stood up and pointed at him, "You, come with me now." I didn't leave room for him to question it I just walked to the front door and stepped outside.

"What did I do?" he asked when he got outside too.

I ignored his question and asked my own "Nico are you a son of one of the big three?"

"Yeah" he answered but it almost sounded like a question.

"Then start acting like it, grow a pair and stop acting so nervous."

"Sorry, it's just Percy is so perfect at the whole boyfriend gentleman thing and I can't live up to that." He said looking down as he finished.

"Look Nico, Thalia likes you for you, she doesn't need you to be somebody different. You'll get the hang of some of the gentlemen things, Percy just has more practice. As for the perfect boyfriend thing, he's in trouble right now so you don't want to be him." He looked up smiling at that. I straightened his shirt collar a little "Now, man up, be yourself, go in there and get her."

"Thanks mom" he said and we both laughed. He then surprised me by hugging me, "Seriously thank you Annabeth, I needed that and I don't really have anyone I can talk to about this kind of stuff."

I almost had an "ahhh" Aphrodite kid moment but I held it in. I hugged him again real quick, "Nico you always have me here if you want to talk about anything." He smiled at that, "Now, enough of this mushy Aphrodite stuff, get back in there and be confident."

We walked back in and our food was sitting there at our spots. Thalia and Percy both gave me a questioning look; I just shrugged with a smirk on my face. Nico laughed a little at my expression, "What's so funny?" Percy asked hating being out of the loop.

"Nothing," Nico answered, "just glad I'm not you right now." Causing everyone else but Percy to laugh.

The rest of the meal went way better, Nico was confident and the whole mood shifted with his new confidence causing a more relaxed atmosphere. We finished our food, it was delicious as always, Percy and Nico paid and we headed back to our apartment.

When we walked in I grabbed Percy by the front of his shirt and dragged him into my room. Thalia and Nico followed us in and sat on the edge of my bed staring at me, with Nico holding a bag of popcorn. "What are you guys doing in here, and where the Hades did you get popcorn?" I demanded getting a little angry I had been patiently waiting to have my talk with Percy and I didn't want to have to wait any longer.

"This is what I've been waiting all night for, I love watching Kelp Head get yelled at." Thalia answered eating a handful of the popcorn.

I gave them my best death glare; this was going to stay a private matter. "You have until the count of 5 to get out of here before I unleash my full wrath on you." I heard Percy swallow hard behind me, _Yeah you better be nervous_. "O…" Nico jumped up before I even got through saying one, said goodnight everyone and kissed Thalia on the cheek then ran into the corner of the room and vanished. Thalia seemed a little shocked but was smiling, "One…Two… we really gonna do this Thals…Three… If you're sure…Four…"

She gave me one more cursory look making sure I was alright, "Fine Annie, I'm leaving. Just know that my door is unlocked if you want to talk after you throw him out." She stood up and left the room.

I counted to ten then walked over to my door and opened it really fast. I heard the satisfying clunk that meant it made good contact with her head, followed by some cussing. "Damn it, alright Annie I won't eavesdrop."

I turned my glare on Percy and he had that deer in the headlights look. He glanced around as if looking for an escape. "There's nowhere to run Perce, we're having our talk now. Now, I'll give you one chance to come clean and tell me everything that you neglected to tell me earlier. I advise you not to make me draw it out of you, I've read multiple books on forms of torture and some of them I've been itching to try out." I kept a calm even voice throughout and cracked my knuckles at the end.

"Alright look," he started "when I left school, I found out where Kristen went."

"So you lied about where you were." I said, I could feel the first sting in my eyes, but I was not going to cry.

"Annabeth no, I wouldn't lie to you. I went to Montauk to clear my head like I told you, and I ran into her while I was there."

Okay Annabeth that's not that bad, "Then why didn't you say you were with her, did you just see her as she was leaving?"

"Well no we hung out for a while. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, you told me that you felt insecure about her and there was nothing to worry about." He said grabbing my hand sweetly and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What did you do with her?" I asked a little sharply.

"Nothing Annabeth, we just hung out. We swam around in the ocean, had a race, talked, and watched the sun set."

_No way this idiot could be this dense_; I yanked my hand away from him and stood up. "So you were late for your date with me because you were on a date with another girl, how is that supposed to make me feel more secure." I yelled.

"What are you talking about Wise Girl it wasn't a date?" he said trying to grab my hand again but I smacked his hand away.

"You sat on the beach talking and watched the sunset, sounds an awful lot like a date to me Percy. Surely not even you are dumb enough to miss that." I shouted, I regretted calling him dumb he hated when I said he wasn't smart but I was pissed.

He looked down a little sad, "Percy, I didn't mean it." I tried to apologize, but he quickly turned angry and he shot back up and defended himself. "No you did mean it Annabeth. Sorry we can't all be genius children of Athena. I know when I am and am not on a date, maybe if you could control your jealousy for a minute and quit being such an emotionally challenged robot I could have friends and not get yelled at all the time."

That was a low blow and I felt the tears start to come down. He knew that it was hard for me to express all of my emotions, being a daughter of Athena but I was trying. "OUT" I shouted "GET OUT NOW!"

"Annabeth, I'm sorry I was just pissed about the stupid comment, I'm an idiot."

"I said get out."

"No" he answered plainly. I tried to hit him but he caught my hand and pulled me in to a tight hug. "Annabeth I am so sorry, but I will not ever leave you alone when you are crying especially when I caused it." I was still mad at him but there was something so natural about me being in his arms that I melted into them and cried into his shirt. "Shh its okay Annabeth I'm never leaving you, you're the best fiancé anyone could ever ask for. You don't have anything to worry about, Kristen was telling me that she really liked someone. I had to leave before I could find out who, but see she doesn't even like me like that."

"Percy you are so clueless with girls," I said pulling out of the hug and wiping my eyes, "she was talking about you. She likes you."

He had a dumb look on his face like he still wasn't grasping it. "No, I would know if she did, right."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Four years Percy, it took you four years to notice I liked you and I kissed you twice in those four years."

He laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right, but what should I do. I mean she's my friend and I like her like as a friend but no more," he grabbed my hand and played with my ring, "I'm a one woman guy, and it can't get any better than you."

I kissed him once for being sweet, I hated when we fought. "I don't know Percy, I guess you have to talk to her and let her know that you don't feel the same it's the only fair thing."

"Your right" he said with a little laugh, "what else is new?"

He started to walk out the door but I grabbed his arm, "Not now Seaweed Brain, its 10 o'clock, talk to her tomorrow while I'm at school. Besides it is still date night, and since I don't get to see you at school tomorrow I'm spending as much time as I can with you." I pulled him onto my bed and cuddled up next to him and turned on the TV. _A Knights Tale_ was on AMC and we watched that.

I fell asleep with my head on Percy's chest thinking about how much I loved our relationship. We could be fighting one minute and cuddled up the next. It was exciting and I knew that we were meant to be together.

* * *

**Gotta love the Annabeth/Nico big sister relationship. I have two more chapters pretty much finished I'm just putting on the last touches and deciding which one to put first. Next chapter has two options,**

**Should it be Percy and Kristen's talk? What will happen? Will she let him go easily? Will she fight for him? What if they get interrupted by someone or something?**

**Or should it be Nico and Percy guys' day off away from school. If you've ever seen Mighty Ducks D3, it's going to be kinda like Charlie and Fulton's day where they weren't at school with a Percy Jackson twist of course.**

**I'll try to get it to you one on Thursday but no promises. If your really good you might get both of them by Thursday.**


	17. Texts, Talks, and Trouble

**Alright by popular demand I'll give you this one first. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I own nothing, except for the laptop I typed this on. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Percy's POV

I woke up to the cold, empty feeling of being alone in bed. I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the nightstand to look at the clock. It read 10:30 in the morning and I had 4 missed text messages.

The first was from my mom _oh boy _**Perseus Jackson how dare you get in a fight with mortals at school and not even tell me.** _Who knew you could yell through texts. _**You got suspended and think that you can just do whatever you want to.** **You better be home by the time I get home from work tonight. If I hear anything about you fighting anything without fangs I will take riptide away for a month and see how much you like fighting then. I'm glad you're alright though; I'll see you at dinner. **That's what is so great about my mom she always is most worried about whether or not I'm alright. Nico is my mom's little project he just doesn't know it yet, so I used that to my advantage when I texted her back, **Sorry mom Nico was in trouble and I had to help him, love you see you at home tonight.**

The second text was from Paul, **Percy just a heads up I let it slip that you were suspended to your mother. Sorry I thought you would've told her.** _Nice Paul real nice_. I sent him a quick one back, **It's fine she would've found out eventually, I'll let you calm her down a little for me before coming home.**

The third was from Annabeth,** Rise and shine sleeping beauty; I left pancakes on a plate in the fridge. Love You; P.S. clean your drool off of my pillow.** I laughed at the last part and shot her a text back, **How is day one without me Beautiful? That drool was on your side of the bed I'm getting framed.**

The last one was surprisingly from Kristen, **Day 1 of not having you at swim practice; I'm finally the fastest person in the pool. There is no competition without you here.** I sent her one back, **Like there is any competition when I'm there, I own that pool**.

I jumped in the shower and heated up the pancakes Annabeth left me before plopping down on the couch to enjoy some Tuesday morning TV, _hello Price is Right_. I looked at my phone and had two messages one from Annabeth and one from Kristen.

_**(Alright y'all I'm not going to write out the; I responded to her, she said to me because that would get crazy so here is the key.) **_

-Annabeth to Percy is A-P Underlined

**-Percy to Annabeth is P-A Bold Underlined**

_-Kristen to Percy is K-P Italics_

_**-Percy to Kristen is P-K Bold Italics**_

A-P Its so slow and boring without you here, what are you doing today?

**P-A I just showered and am watching Bob Barker.**

_K-P So how is the freedom of no school or Coach Hedge?_

_**P-K Relaxing, just laying around watching TV is great.**_

_K-P That's gotta be the lamest thing I've ever heard of on a day off._

_**P-K This is just Phase 1 of my plan.**_

_K-P Oh, really and what is on the agenda for Phase 2._

_**P-K I'll let you know when I come up with it.**_

_K-P Great plan you got there._

_**P-K Hey its children of Athena that plan I just kinda wing it.**_

_K-P What are you talking about?_

_**P-K Uh never mind inside joke. You act like you could make a better plan.**_

A-P What are you wearing?

**P-A What? Are we about to start having one of those conversations?**

A-P No you said you had just showered and I assumed you didn't put on the same dirty shirt from yesterday. Get your head out of the gutter.

**P-A OH, well I looked in one of your drawers and somehow about 10 of my shirts and 2 pairs of my sweatpants ended up in there. Which is weird right, do you have any idea how those got there?**

A-P Not a clue, Sally must've gotten lost when she did your laundry and put them in my drawer somehow.

**P-A Yeah that's probably what happened, she probably drove the 3 miles to put them in there. She is always doing things like that I'll have to have a talk with her.**

_K-P I know I could make a better plan, it would be the best day off ever. It would be a plan worthy of one of your children of Athena._

_**P-K Oh yeah what would it be?**_

_K-P Probably a day like yesterday that was pretty perfect._

_**P-K Yeah it was pretty nice. Look, I know you wanted to talk about something yesterday and I had to leave, any chance you want to meet up and finish that conversation today.**_

A-P You can take them back if you want.

**P-A Oh, I know I could take them back, but I won't. They look way better on you anyway. Besides what would I wear next time I sleep over?**

A-P I am sorry, they are just so comfy. You know you could just have your own drawer for when you stay over.

**P-A Then I'd need a tooth brush, shampoo, and body wash as well I can't smell like a girl all the time, and I'd feel bad kissing you with morning breath. **

A-P We could probably free up some space. I do enjoy waking up curled up next to you.

**P-A I enjoy that too.**

A-P Why not make it permanent then?

_K-P How about you come over after practice and we can talk then._

_**P-K Are you asking me to move in with you?**_

_K-P No, Where did that come from?_

_**P-K Sorry, I didn't mean to send that to you, I'll see you after practice.**_

**P-A Are you asking me to move in with you?**

A-P Well you did ask me to marry you, don't you think we should figure out if we can stand living together.

**P-A Yeah I guess, but even if it is tough living together I'm still going to marry you, because I know I can't live without you.**

A-P Your so cheesy. I don't want to live without you either though. Does that mean that you'll move in?

**P-A How about you come over to dinner at my place, and we'll discuss it more there.**

A-P You just want me to be there so Sally doesn't kill you for getting suspended.

**P-A That never crossed my mind, but I like the way your mind works. Now you have to come to dinner.**

A-P I Have to? Do you really think you could make me?

**P-A Yes you have to, it's a girlfriend law, you have to cushion the blow of an angry mom for your boyfriend. I don't make the rules; sorry you don't have an option.**

A-P Well since it's a law, what time are you picking me up?

**P-A Let's say 6:30, as you requested I'm breaking the news too Kristen today that I'm off the market.**

A-P That's good, just be gentle, you have been known to be a little tactless.

**P-A Slow and steady got it. Talk to you later, love you.**

A-P Love you too, see you at dinner.

**After Practice**

I pulled into the parking lot at 4:30, just as the swim team was walking out the gym doors. Everyone waved at me and I waved back as Kristen came over and hopped into my car and we exchanged "Hey's". "So how did the team look without me?" I asked as I drove out of the parking lot.

"Well not like National Champions, but we could probably hold our own in the District and maybe even the State tournaments. Must just be my great captaining." We both laughed at that.

We joked back and forth as I drove and just made small talk. I pulled into a Starbucks parking lot, I know she said her house but I felt like if Annabeth was right about the way she felt, and Annabeth is usually right, I didn't want to be alone when she was talking about it. "Come on, I've been cooped up inside all day. I needed to be out in public for a bit." She looked at me a little questioningly, "Come on, it's my treat."

"Well if you're buying." She laughed and followed me inside. She got a coffee and I got a fruit smoothie, coffee and ADHD don't mix to well.

We sat down at a table in a quiet corner out of the way of the main traffic so we could have some privacy. We made small talk for a little bit and then I decided to breach the subject I'd been dancing around since we got here.

**Kristen's POV**

Percy had picked me up and we quickly fell into our usual easy joking and talking. When we got to the Starbucks he had acted almost nervous to be around me, like he knew about my feelings. I don't care though, that's why we are meeting up anyway so we can talk about how I feel. Regardless of the consequences I'm going to tell him how I feel today.

I couldn't help but keep thinking about his text earlier, she wanted him to move in. This could be my last chance.

We had just been making small talk then all the sudden he cleared his throat, "Look Kristen, I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly yesterday, you were saying that you liked somebody."

_Here we go_, "Yeah Perce I do really like somebody, I've kinda liked them for a while now but just haven't had the courage to say anything."

"Oh thank gods" he said cutting me off and letting out a huge breath, "I knew you liked somebody, Annabeth had this crazy idea that you liked me, can you believe that?" He asked with a little laugh.

"She said that I liked you?" _she said that she hadn't told him._

"Well kind of I asked her who she thought you liked and she said me." He gave another little laugh.

"Percy," I said serious to get him to look at me, he had no idea how much his laughing hurt; "I do like you. Annabeth is right, can you really tell me that after the past 3 years you don't care for me at all. I mean just think about how easily we get along, nothing is forced it's so natural." I said and I could feel the tears forming but I didn't let them fall.

His face showed complete shock but he quickly shook his head and composed himself. "Kristen, I'm sorry I do care about you," _Hope_ "but not the same way, I care about you like a sister." _Hope crushed_. "Your one of my best friends Kristen and I don't want to lose you, but I love Annabeth, I'm marrying Annabeth. It wouldn't be fair to you to drag you along, so you have to know that all we will ever be is friends."

I was about to say something back, when the door to the coffee shop opened and a lady walked in. When she walked in everything seemed to become still for a moment and I could see Percy tense and put his hand in his pocket and make a fist like he was grabbing something. He turned his head around to face the door and when he saw the woman he groaned and turned back around looking tense.

She wore jeans and a white blouse and she was walking right towards our table. From Percy's reaction I knew that he knew her, and from her startling grey eyes I knew that this was Annabeth's mother.

She stopped right next to our table and looked right at Percy ignoring me, "Perseus Jackson" she said in a tone that made me want to curl up in a ball.

Percy didn't back down he looked her straight in the eyes, and if I wasn't imagining things he gave her a little bow for some reason. "What can I do for you, Lady A?" he asked pausing and looking at me before saying her name.

"I was coming to remind you of our arrangement this weekend, I expect you there at 7 A.M. sharp and not a second late. Come alone, it will take all day. Or is it not even necessary" she asked gesturing towards me with a nod, "have you moved on from my daughter or are you cheating on her." The threat in her voice was so intense I couldn't believe he didn't flinch.

"No I'm not cheating on Annabeth. She is just a girl from school. I'll see you at 7." I didn't think she would take his dismissal but she did, to my surprise she turned and walked out with one more death glare at Percy. "Meet Annabeth's mom, as you can see she loves me. Whoa where are you going?" he asked as I stood up.

I was pissed about how he called me just a girl from school, not a friend just a girl. "I can't believe you Percy."

"What did I do?" he asked standing up.

"I can see you really care about me saying I'm just a girl." I said angry spinning around to leave.

"I told you you're like a sister to me Kristen." He said grabbing my arm to keep me from walking out.

What I did next shocked us both; I went in and kissed him right on the lips. He didn't pull away, probably because he was shocked. I pulled back and looked him right in the eyes that were full of shock.

"You have feelings for me you're just scared to face them. If a sister kissed you on the lips you would fight it and you didn't. Why don't you think about that Percy?" with that I turned and ran out of the coffee shop with him still standing there shocked.

**Oh I am such an evil bastard, bring on the flames. You all asked for the talk between them you got it. Poor Percy. I'll update for you when I can. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Comfort, Confrontation, and Consoling

**Sorry for the long delay I've been on spring break and went out of town so I didn't post this. I'll try to update by Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks for all of you that reviewed, some of those were pretty intense which is great, I love getting people emotionally drawn in to my writing. Riordan owns everything. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I was getting ready to go to dinner with Percy, who was supposed to be here in 15 minutes when Thalia came barging into my room. I've gotten so used to living with her that I didn't even flinch when the door flew open and hit the wall. She didn't say anything at first she just paced back and forth so I stood there in front of my mirror trying to decide whether my grey blouse and khaki capris were nice enough to wear tonight. I put on my owl earrings, the charm bracelet that Percy gave me for my birthday last year and of course my camp necklace. I gave myself one more once over and gave the outfit my seal of approval before turning and addressing a clearly agitated daughter of Zeus, "Nico, Hera, or Zeus?" I learned long ago that generally with her it is one of those 3 causing her anger.

"I thought last night went good, but he hasn't said anything to me today. He hasn't even texted me." Nico it is then. "Oh gods I'm starting to sound like a crazy Aphrodite girl." She groaned.

"Maybe he is just really busy today Thals, come on he really likes you. Everything will work out don't worry." _Ugh now I'm sounding like an Aphrodite girl_.

"Really Annie, what could he possibly be busy with he didn't even have school today? Even if he is busy how hard is it to say hey, or how are you, or good morning? How long after Percy woke up before you heard from him?"

"That's not fair Thalia, you can't compare the two. Percy and I have been dating for over a year, and besides Percy wouldn't be able to function without my instruction. Nico just isn't used to having somebody there; of course it'll take him a while to get adjusted to the situation."

"Your right" she says stopping her pacing "I have nothing to worry about. We've only been on one date it's not like we are engaged. I don't need to hear from him every day."

I glanced at the clock, 6:40; Percy should've been here 10 minutes ago. "See you have nothing to worry about. I on the other hand have to worry about why my boyfriend, who was out alone with a really pretty girl that is in love with him, is late for our date. For the second day in a row." It was now my turn to pace as I played over a million different scenarios in my head.

Thalia just laughed; can you believe that, what kind of a friend laughs in a situation like this? "Relax Annabeth, Percy is loyal to a fault and he loves you. He is always late; you have nothing to worry about."

"She loves him Thals, L-O-V-E. Percy might just be dense enough to let her convince him that he loves her too. I have to kill her, that's my only option I've gotta kill her."

"Easy there Annabeth let's take a couple of deep breaths and just think this whole thing through." She says grabbing my arms and stopping my pacing. "1, she is a mortal and heroes don't attack mortals."

"I don't know if skanks are really considered mortals." I grumbled.

She ignored me and continued on, "2, you're ready to jump into this without planning anything out, how unlike you is that?"

I gave a very unladylike snort, "Oh, please Thals I always have a plan. Not that I would need one to take down some little mortal."

"3, you aren't even sure anything bad happened, Percy could've told her to back off and she did." She continued as if I'd never talked.

"Okay, I'm calm." I tell her taking a deep breath. "We'll wait until Percy gets here before I do anything."  
_He better get here soon though_. "Who knows why he's late? He could've been stopped by a god or attacked by a monster, you know his luck." _He better hope it's a monster attacking him and not some girls attacking him._

"Know whose luck" came Percy's voice from the doorway causing Thalia and me to jump.

"What the Hade's Kelp Head how did you even get in here?" she asked him.

"I used the key I got from the Stolls," he answered but continued after catching our confused faces, "you guys didn't really think that you could have them stay over for a night without getting a key did you? They gave it to me cheap too only 3 drachmas." He then turned his focus to me and walked over and gave me a kiss. "Sorry I'm late, I ran into some unforeseen issues, where's Rachel when you need her right."

"What kind of unforeseen issues?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know nothing major really. I got attacked by 2 hellhounds, don't worry I'm fine. Your mom stopped by to tell me to meet her at 7 on Saturday and threaten me, can you believe that 7 in the morning, on a Saturday. Yeah and Kristen, well she uh… she sordakistme." He rushed out.

"I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that I can now understand your incoherent mumbling, or what you mumbled. How does somebody 'sort of kiss somebody'?" I yelled back. Thalia who was silent throughout the whole conversation let out a small gasp_; I guess I'm the only one who understands his babbling_.

"Well she told me she loved me, you were right I didn't even see it, but anyway as she got up to leave she turned and surprised me by kissing me on the mouth."

An unconscious growl formed in the back of my throat, I stomped out of the room and headed towards the kitchen with them both following. _Those are my lips to kiss nobody else's_.

"Where are you going Annabeth?" Thals asked.

"I need to get a knife." I answered.

"Uh, your knife is in your room, which we just left."

"I know Thals; I'm getting a knife not my knife. My knife is made of celestial bronze and won't do anything to this little slut and I'm gonna have to gut her now. She was warned to back off."

"We've been over this Annie no rash decisions."

"Oh please, that's all you two do is rash decisions, and it always works out for you."

"Yeah cause your there with us to make up for our rashness." Percy said trying to distract me with flattery_, not gonna work Perce that's my trick_.

"Why do you keep defending her Percy, do you love her back?" I shot back.

"Seriously, don't be crazy Annabeth. If I was in love with her would I be moving in with you?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, since when is Kelp Head moving in?" Thalia asked. _Damn you Percy for getting me distracted from my killing spree and putting me on defense_.

"I was gonna talk to you about it Thals, we were having dinner tonight to discuss it actually." I tried to explain but she didn't look to happy, "Surprise." She definitely didn't laugh at that she just scowled at me.

"Speaking of dinner" Percy piped in "we are actually running a little late."

"Fine go to your stupid dinner," Thalia spit out, "but when you come back we are going to go over the rules of him moving in."

Percy and I walked out the door, glad to not be killed by her. Percy opened my door and when he had walked around to his side and got in I warned him, "Don't think that we are done talking about this whole kiss thing either." He gulped, which was satisfying in a sadistic way, to no he was scared of me. _Yeah you better be nervous if I find out anything happened you didn't tell me_. The rest of the ride was in mostly silence.

* * *

Skip to dinner

* * *

Percy, Sally, Paul and I were all sitting around the dinner table enjoying Sally's famous blue spaghetti and meatballs making small talk and just enjoying each other's company. We hadn't discussed Percy moving in with me, and the way he was playing with his food more than eating it had Sally looking at him suspiciously, Percy not eating is a dead giveaway something is on his mind. I had been kicking him under the table every 5 minutes trying to get the point across that he needed to bring up the subject, but he would glance at me and give his head a little shake.

I was getting inpatient, I have ADHD sue me, so I aimed a real hard kick to get my point across. Unfortunately I missed and kicked Paul instead causing him to wince in pain and drop his fork. "I'm so sorry Paul." I added quickly through a flash of embarrassment.

"It's alright dear, but why don't you tell us this secret that you guys have been trying to tell us since dinner started." Paul added with a wink towards Sally who smiled. _I guess they both picked up on it_.

I looked at Percy and he didn't offer any help so I decided to take matters into my own hands, _who'd of guessed me taking the lead of something in our relationship_, "Well the thing is, Percy here…"

Percy interrupted me, "is going to be killed by Athena on Saturday." I gave him a glare, but Sally and Paul gasped. "She is putting me through a couple tasks to prove myself so I can marry Annabeth."

"Percy, you're going to be fine. Besides you were supposed to tell them you were moving in with me." I said without thinking of using any tact. This time Sally's gasp was even louder.

"Moving in together." She squeaked out still looking shocked.

"Surprise." Percy said, stealing my line from Thalia, Sally's response to it was about the same as Thalia's.

"Were you even planning on talking to me about this? Or is this just another one of your crazy rash decisions?" she asked staring only at Percy but I felt a pang of hurt, _was that what she saw him proposing to me as a crazy rash decision. _"Do you really think that you are old enough or responsible enough for this?"

"That's why we are here now mom, to talk to you." Percy answered. "You said you were okay with us getting married, you think that we are old enough and responsible enough for that but not to live together. What did you think we were going to do when we get married live separately." He saw my face and started to raise his voice. I'd never heard him raise his voice to Sally before, and from her shocked look she hadn't either. "Is me and Annabeth getting married the crazy decision you were referring to?"

"Percy" I warned him, I know he didn't want to yell at his mom, and would regret it later.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little shocked by the suddenness of the news." She started but appeared on the verge of tears. "I do approve of you two getting married, you are already a daughter to me sweetheart." She said patting me on the hand reassuringly, "I just don't want to lose my baby." she finished with a few tears finally escaping.

Percy was around the table in a flash and picked her up into a hug, "I'm sorry I yelled at you mom, and don't worry about losing me. I'll always be there when you need me, I just won't be living here anymore I have to move on with my life. Besides, if it wasn't for Annabeth you'd of lost me a long time ago."

"You'll always be my baby." She whispered to him trying to wipe the tears from her eyes while still hugging him. After a minute or two she released him and hugged me, surprising me a little. "He's right you know, you are the single greatest thing to happen to my son in his entire life. I'm so glad you found each other. You take care of my baby okay." By the end of that we both had tears in our eyes, so I just nodded my head and continued to hug her for a couple minutes.

When she finally pulled away and we both sat down, Sally broke the silence. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner with my crying. Let's move on to some lighter stuff, Percy you said Athena wants to kill you." We all laughed at her joke and the rest of dinner passed in pleasant conversations again.

After dinner Sally hugged us both goodbye and we walked down to Percy's car. We rode the whole way back in comfortable silence. When we pulled into my apartment, I smiled thinking of how it was now our apartment. Percy smiled at me and said, "Home sweet home."

I smiled and gave him a kiss as we were walking to the door, "I am glad you are going to be living here, that is if Thalia lets you stay." I added as I opened the door.

The sight that met us when we walked in was a rare, strange one. "What the hades?" came from Percy's mouth. One look told me that Thalia was in full girl crisis mode, she was curled up on the couch in sweat pants and a too big t-shirt, with a tub of chocolate ice cream watching some lifetime chick flick.

I turned gave Percy a quick kiss on the lips and then shoved him out the door. "What are you doing?" he asked me shocked by my behavior.

"You're a guy you wouldn't understand, but you gotta go."

"I thought we were hanging out, don't I live here now?"

"Not tonight, it's a girls' night. It's just one of the things you are going to have to deal with if you want to live here."

He looked completely flustered and confused, which was really cute _shush you have to take care of Thals_, but he turned and called over his shoulder, "Fine I guess I'll see if Nico wants to do a guys' night." so I turned and walked back into our apartment.

* * *

**Gotta love some Sally Jackson heartfelt moments. Next chapter is guys night /girls night, I changed up the Nico/Percy chapter I told you about before and put that in the next chapter. For those of you who reviewed, don't worry Annabeth will not let the Kristen kiss go this easily, she was just momentarily distracted and it will come up again in the next chapter or two. **

**Thanks again for reading, sorry again about the delay.**


	19. Scouting, Surprises, and Sensations

**Sorry about taking so long to update, I had it all typed out and was doing my final proof read when I decided I didn't like it and deleted the whole thing. Instead I knocked out this little 7000 word gem for you guys. I don't own anything. Let me know what you all think about this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I walked back to my car after Annabeth's strange dismissal, and after deciding that I would never understand girls, I pulled out my phone and called Nico up.

It rang a couple times before his voice came on kind of staticy, "Hey what's up Perce?"

"You know the usual, the girls are acting strange. They said they were having a girls' night so I thought we could do a guys' night. Any interest?"

"Uh yeah sure I guess." I could barely understand him cause the bad reception.

"Where are you? These cell phones the Hephaestus cabin made are supposed to be untraceable and have great signal anywhere on the earth."

"Yeah well I'm not on the earth, I'm in the earth. Cerberus thought that one of the security ghoul's legs was his chew bone, so dad needed my help to get it back from him. Unfortunately now he thinks it's a game and is running all over the Underworld and he is fast." He answered and for the first time I could tell how out of breath he was.

I laughed a little before answering, "Just call Mrs. O'Leary she loves to play with Cerberus and he'll forget all about the leg."

"Ah why didn't I think of that? You're a genius Percy."

"Annabeth must be rubbing off on me a little." I answered and we both laughed.

"Alright, I'll wrap this up and meet you at Robins in ten minutes."

"Sounds like a plan see you there." As I hung up the phone, another call came in this time from a number I didn't recognize, "Hello." I answered skeptically.

"Jackson its Coach Hedge, how are you doing with your week off school? Are you staying in swim shape for the meet on Monday?"

"Yeah coach I'm always in swim shape, and don't worry I'm staying out of trouble. How did you get this number anyway?"

"I got it from Kristen. I tried to get her to tell you the news but she said she'd rather not."

"What are you talking about coach? What news?" I asked completely lost, I did have a guess on why Kristen wouldn't want to talk to me right now.

"I can't believe it myself actually, both of my captains, who'd of guessed?" he rambled not answering my question. I had just pulled into Robins, and turned my car off waiting for him to tell me what the news is. "You know how the Olympics are coming up this summer in Athens right? Of course you do," he said without letting me answer, "Well the coach of the USA national swim team called me up and said that he was sending scouts up to New York for the meet on Monday, and he wanted you and Kristen to go back down to Miami with them for a tryout." I was too stunned to do or say anything I just sat there with the phone to my ear staring out my car window. Annabeth had just been asking me the other day what I thought I would do with my life after high school, which I had never really given much thought too as my future used to be me turning 16 and dying to either save or destroy the world. "Jackson, did you hang up on me?"

"No coach I'm still here, just a little shocked is all." I answered coming out of my thoughts. "It sounds like a great opportunity coach I can't wait."

"Good, now I need you to rest up for Monday, we need you in your top form. Don't do anything too crazy or draining this weekend."

"Don't worry I won't, I'll see you on Monday coach." With that I hung up. _Nothing too crazy, unless you consider trying to take on the challenges of probably the fiercest and most intelligent goddess on the planet to be crazy and draining._

Chiron was always telling us to use our strengths in battle; maybe I could use my strengths in the real world too. Michael Phelps made millions from the Olympics and from swimming, and I'm 100x the swimmer he is. If I make the team he will be my teammate, and I'm gonna be trying to break all of his records. _He's gonna hate me_. What's Annabeth gonna think when she finds out I'm going to Miami, _that's right next to the sea of monsters_, and it's with Kristen, _OH GODS I'M DEAD_.

I was still thinking about how to tell Annabeth and not get killed when I walked into the diner. The place was pretty deserted; I guess not a lot goes on; on Thursday nights, so I wandered over to the counter and took a seat next to Nico who was already there. He jolted me out of my reverie when he talked, "Jeez man what happened to you? You look like death, and I would know."

I laughed a little at his joke, "You have no idea the kind of day I've had. I went to have a talk with Kristen, who apparently is in love me, about how she needed to back off and we could only be friends and she kissed me." At that Nico just started laughing.

"Oh Gods Annabeth is gonna kill both of you."

"Then Annabeth asked me to move in with her." I continued as if I hadn't heard him. "Got thrown out of my new apartment on the first night I'm there, for and I quote 'girls night, you just wouldn't understand'" I said in a higher pitched voice that was a terrible impression of Annabeth while making air quotes with my hands. "The worst part is I just got a call from my coach saying that the USA Olympic swim coach wants to fly me and Kristen down to Miami on Monday to try out for the team."

He was laughing even harder now and it caused the few people in the diner to look at us, I just waved at Robin letting her know it was alright, and she nodded at me and motioned that she would be over to help us in a moment. "She really is going to kill you Percy. No way Annabeth lets you go to play on the beach in another state with a girl who just said she loves you and kissed you. This is priceless."

"This is not priceless Nico, this is terrible. Do you know how much is wrong with them me flying to Miami? No, well let me tell you." I started without letting him answer; it felt good to have somebody to vent my problems to. "First off, they want to fly me there. Zeus, the all-powerful king of the gods, lord of the sky, that Zeus, told me to my face if I ever fly again he would personally destroy that airplane with a lightning bolt and send me crashing to my grave. Secondly," I said taking a breath, "Miami is located at the mouth of the Sea of Monsters, and I've got a lot of enemies in there. Third and probably the worst part, is that it will be with Kristen, and I don't want to be murdered by my fiancé, because I'm in a beautiful city, on the beach with another girl. A girl who professed her love to me today, and Annabeth told me she didn't trust."

Nico sensing my angst stopped laughing finally and started acting like a good friend, "It seems pretty clear that you can't go. The circumstances are stacked against you."

I gave a sigh, "It's not that simple though, I have to go. This could be my one chance to do something with my life that will let me take care of myself and Annabeth and give her the life she deserves." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before starting again "Look, we both know I'm not the smartest guy in the world. I'm not going to be a doctor, or a lawyer, my only real gift is water. There isn't a person in the world that is a better swimmer than me, this is my big chance, and the Olympics are in Athens which is a double whammy because I would get to take Annabeth and I know she has always wanted to go there."

"Yeah that's quite the predicament you got there." He stopped and seemed to be in deep thought for a minute, "Yep sucks to be you, so what are we doing for guys night." _Thank you for your great advise Nico_ I thought as I gave a huff and shook my head.

Robin walked over to our spot at the counter and got us both blue cokes without us even asking. "So what is so funny over here tonight boys, is Percy here a new aspiring comedian, or is Nico just easy to please."

We both laughed at her joke, "No Robin, this guy here just thinks it's funny how my life is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Hey wait, maybe you can give me some advice, you were a girl once right?"

She just shook her head and laughed a little, "I still am a girl Percy, but yes I was once a younger girl." Nico laughed at my stupidity and I threw a bow at him. "What do you need help with?"

"Okay, first off the USA Olympic swim team wants me to try out to be on the team this summer." I started.

"Oh, congratulations Percy, that's quite the accomplishment. I bet Annabeth was happy about that." She said genuinely happy for me.

"Thank you, but she's not exactly happy about it." I said and continued when she gave me a confused look. "She doesn't actually know yet. I just found out as I was walking in here. The problem is that there is this girl on my swim team who also got invited down, and Annabeth doesn't really trust her. I mean she did kind of kiss me today."

"Oh, that is a bit of a problem. I'm sure Annabeth will understand, she seems like a reasonable and smart enough person that she will think it through. If you explain how much it means to you, and why you want to do it I'm sure she will understand and support you."

"Thanks Robin, you really think so?"

"Of course she will, I've seen the way she looks at you Percy, and let me tell you. That girl loves you with all her heart. Now enough of all this heavy stuff, did you come here to talk or to eat some of my delicious cooking." She said with an easy smile.

"What do you think Nico, does 2 everything burgers sound like the right way to start off guys night?" I asked happy for the change to a lighter subject. He just nodded his head.

"So a boys' night is it? What's on the agenda for a couple of wild guys like you? Go to a game, go bowling, or go to an arcade?"

"NO!" Nico shouted at the last one causing me and Robin both to jump.

"Sorry about him," I said realizing what was up, "he is terrified of arcades. He got lost in one when he was younger and thought he would never get out."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. So what is the plan then? If you don't mind me asking."

We just smiled sheepishly, "We don't really have a plan, it was kind of last minute. The girls were eating out of buckets of ice cream and watching a chick flick so they told us it was a girls' night and we had to leave." Nico told her.

She face palmed and rubbed her face, "You boys really are clueless aren't you? Haven't you ever seen a movie? That is a telltale sign that one or both of them are upset about something." Nico and I just looked at her with confused faces, "Trust me on this one guys, I was a girl once, right Percy." We all laughed at that. "I'm going to get you guys some boyfriend points right here, and you can thank me later. Here is what you are going to do, I'm going to make a onetime exception to my dine in only policy and get you guys some take out of their favorite things. You're going to pick them up and take them to a surprise picnic somewhere, then you're going to do something fun with them."

"That's brilliant Robin, you got a real knack for this advice stuff. Where should we take them?" I asked.

"That's for you to decide, I can't do all the heavy lifting here boys. Just take them somewhere you know will cheer them up and they will have a good time and forget their problems."

"Alright, I'm sure two geniuses like us can come up with something." We all laughed at that. After that we ordered our food and headed out to go pick up the girls after thanking Robin about a million times for all her help.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched Percy walk away and walked back into my apartment. I walked over to the couch and sat down with my legs crossed facing Thalia. I decided that the tough love approach was my best bet to start. "Really Thals, a tub of ice cream and a chick flick, I didn't know you were turning into such a whiny, girly girl."

She growled at my comment "I could still whoop you Annie even as a girly girl, besides we've got lots to talk about. Don't hate on the ice cream either, the Gods are crazy, I would take double chocolate ice cream over ambrosia and nectar any day." She said with a smirk, pulling a second spoon off the side table and handing it to me. I smiled and got a spoonful of the ice cream and had to agree with her it was pretty unbeatable.

We ate a few bites in silence while the movie played in the background but we weren't really watching it, I don't even know what it was. I finally had had enough and turned it off and started talking to her. "Alright Thalia what's really going on? What did you want to talk about?"

She gave a loud sigh before she began to speak. "Look Annabeth, we both know I'm not good at this whole sharing my emotions thing. I ran away from my mom's when I was 12 years old, and apart from Jason and finding him last year, I haven't had any real family. You are the closest thing I've ever had to a family. You have always been like my sister, ever since Luke and I found you. The three of us roamed around and were a little family. Then I got turned into a tree and came back and everything was different, Luke turned evil and you were grown up and were getting closer to Percy, and I was left out. Then I joined the hunt and they were great and it was like a new family. I started getting feelings for Nico and the family pretty much dissolved and I was a bit of an outcast before I quit. I had you again though, we were living together so it made it all right because I had my family back." She stopped and sniffed hard a couple of times, making sure she didn't cry. "Now you're engaged and Percy is moving in, and don't get me wrong I know that that is life and you are moving on like you are supposed to, and I am happy for you. Really I am, but I'm just scared of turning into a third wheel and eventually being left out without my family anymore. You are the only constant I've had basically my whole life, and I don't want to lose you like everyone else."

She started crying and I had a few tears in my eyes as well as I pulled her into a hug and let her ruin my shirt with tears. I started rubbing her back soothingly, "Thals, I think of you as a sister too, and don't worry, you aren't going to lose me that easily. I have to move on with my life and Percy is the greatest thing in my life and I need to marry him and be happy. That doesn't mean I won't still see you almost every day. You won't be a third wheel either, you have Nico now so he'll be taking up plenty of your time." She laughed a little at that, "Besides, we will have to spend a lot of time together to get through this wedding; after all you are my maid of honor."

She pulled away and looked me in the eye with a huge smile on her face, "You really mean it? You want me as your maid of honor?"

I just laughed, "Of course I do, you are my sister after all. The only thing I was worried about was you giving a speech, but after that little number you just gave I'm sure you'll do fine."

We both were laughing at that, "Thank you so much Annie, I won't let you down." She said as she came in for another hug.

There was a loud cough behind us and we jumped apart really quick to see Percy's smirking face in an IM from Sally's kitchen, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Yes you are Kelp Head, she told you girls' night you weren't allowed now get out of here." Thalia snapped at him.

"No can do Pine Cone Face, girls' night is over. It's date night now, you have 5 minutes to clean up and change. I recommend jeans, t-shirt, comfy shoes, and a jacket."

"Percy is this a big enough basket?" Nico's voice was heard in the background.

"Be quite Nico they can hear you. Just grab the 2 blankets I told you to get that's fine." Percy turned and yelled at him.

"Why do you need blankets and a basket Seaweed Brain?" I asked confused. "What if we don't want to go?"

He just gave his crooked grin "You wouldn't want to miss this, and you'll just have to wait and see what we are doing." He gave me a wink, "Love you Wise Girl, see you in 5." With that he wiped his hand through the mist and killed the connection, leaving us staring at the spot he had been.

"Well I guess we better get ready then." I said as I stood up, "It didn't sound like he was kidding when he said that we didn't have a choice about going."

I walked into my room and cleaned the tear streaks from my face before changing into the clothes he said to. When I walked out of my room Thalia was back on the couch with her face clear of signs of crying as well and was in black jeans, a black t-shirt, and her black leather jacket. A minute or two later there was a knock on the door and the boys came walking in.

Nico walked over and gave Thalia a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her on the couch as they started talking, but I couldn't focus on what they were saying because Percy walked up to me and demanded my full attention. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a grey V-neck that was tight around his torso showing off all of his muscles, I'll admit I was thoroughly distracted with the sight of him. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a passionate kiss that I would've been more than happy to continue for a while longer but he pulled back slightly so our foreheads were still touching, "You look absolutely stunning Wise Girl."

"I'm wearing jeans and a camp t-shirt Percy." I said blushing at the complement.

"That's my favorite outfit you have." He said leaning in for a quick kiss, "It's perfect because it's what you would wear not dressing up like some snobby runway model. It's all you, and that is why it's so breathtaking." I immediately closed the distance again with a fierce, almost hungry kiss, tangling my hands in his hair to deepen it.

Unfortunately before it could go any further Thalia cleared her throat from the couch. "Are we going on some top secret date, or are you guys gonna get it on right here in the living room. Cause either way I don't want to be in this room." I was blushing like crazy as we separated, but Percy held me close to his side smiling down at me.

"Alright are you ready for phase 1 of Awesome Boyfriend Surprise Date Night Extravaganza?" Percy said letting go of me and bouncing excitedly.

"That is way too long of a name Percy, but yeah let's go." I said a little excited. Percy surprised me by reaching around me and covering my eyes. My years of training kicked in and I judo flipped him. Fortunately for him Percy is invulnerable and it didn't hurt him, unfortunately my end table, it was not and now lay in pieces on the ground. Judging by Nico's similar position to Percy flat on his back, he must've tried the same thing on Thalia. "I'm so sorry Percy it was an accident I swear, it was just a reflex." I said as I heard them grown on the floor.

"Are you alright Nico, I didn't mean to. I blame Chiron and his training." Thalia said trying not to laugh.

They stood up grumbling and said they were fine. Percy walked up to me and pulled a tie out of his pocket, "Alright Wise Girl, I know you don't want to lose anymore furniture, so I want you to know I'm going to blind fold you now. Please don't flip me again." He said making me smile sheepishly.

He tied the tie around my eyes, and I couldn't see anything. I hated the feeling that I wasn't able to protect myself. _Percy will keep you safe, don't worry_. "Why do we even have to be blind folded for a picnic anyway Percy?" I asked.

I could tell by his voice that he was shocked without even seeing him, "Dude Nico did you tell them it was a picnic?"

"No Seaweed Brain he didn't say anything. Why else would you need blankets and a basket for a date? I'm a daughter of Athena of course I figured it out." I told him matter of factly.

"Yeah," he whispered right in my ear causing me to jump at the sudden closeness and a set of good chills to run down my back as I could feel his breath lightly brush my neck. "I guess I should've known you'd figure that out, but you still have no idea where it's at." He then proceeded to kiss from my ear down my jaw line to my lips. The sensation was increased by my sight deprivation, and it was amazing. I was on fire, but oh too soon he pulled away and scooped me up bridal style, earning a startled squeak from me as I grabbed his neck. He began to carry me and I was almost hoping he would take me to our room, but I soon felt the breeze of the cool night air which helped clear my head so I could think again.

_Calm down Annabeth you haven't even talked about taking the next step with Percy yet. Do I want to? Logically my mind says I don't know, but physically my body is saying hell yes. Does he want to? Of course he does he's a guy. Am I ready to? Maybe, I mean it is Percy, and I'm sure I don't want to be with anyone else other than him. Why wait? I mean we're engaged and we love each other. Stop it, we will just enjoy this date and see where the night takes us I won't force anything_. I finally snapped out of my own thoughts when I felt Percy lift me up and onto something that was not a car like I expected.

I could feel the muscles on whatever it was we were on move as Percy slid up behind me. Again I was hit with a wave of sensations at his closeness. _This blindfold is killing my self-control and rational thinking._ I heard the rustle of wings unfolding so I assume we were on Blackjack. "No car Percy, you know Thals hates flying." I said startling myself a little from the noise breaking the silence.

He just hugged me closer and whispered into my ear again, _does he even know what he is doing to me_, "Don't worry about Thals, she is taking the car. We will be seeing them again for Phase 2 of the night, but I wanted to show you a special place I found when riding Blackjack one day that only I know about." He gave a little huff, "I told you to stop calling me boss, and fine Blackjack would like to say that only we know about."

I laughed at his relationship with the horse, and leaned back relaxing into his strong chest. I started to smell salt water, "We would be going to the ocean." I said laughing a little.

"Oh you mock now Wise Girl, but you just wait and see. I'm telling you it is amazing and you will love it." He kissed my cheek, such a little thing yet I craved more, _what has gotten into me_.

We slowly began to descend before coming to a nice smooth landing with a little bump as Blackjack's hooves made contact with the ground. I felt Percy slide off behind me and was glad I had a jacket as the sudden rush of cool air filled the spot his warmth had been. I felt his arms under mine as he gently lifted me down, and was shocked when I felt solid ground under my feet instead of sand. I could still clearly smell the ocean so we were close, but I was on grass. Percy thanked Blackjack and I heard his wings rustle as he took off again.

"Ok, now give me 3 more steps to the right, perfect. Now turn facing a little to the left." He ordered while adjusting me where he wanted me. He got behind me and hugged me whispering in my ear, "Alright are you ready to see it?"

"Yes" I breathed out dying of anticipation. I could feel his hand unwrap from around my stomach, as he slowly made his way up to the back of my head, gently grazing my skin on the way up. He removed the blindfold and I took in my entire surroundings. "Oh, my…" I let the statement hang, because before me was one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen.

We were in a clearing, surrounded by giant rocks and beach grass, that was raised up about 15 feet above the normal beach. The ground was covered in grass but it had sand as well from all the years of the beach being blown around. In front of us Percy had set up a blanket in the center of the clearing with a picnic basket and a couple candles lit. The view was of the ocean and the sun was setting beautifully in shades of red, purple, and orange. I leaned back into him and couldn't find words to describe the place, "Thank you for sharing this with me Percy, this is unbelievable."

I turned in his arms and kissed him, and just when it started to get heated again, my traitor stomach made a very ladylike grumbling sound causing us both to laugh. "Hungry Annie?" he teased as he led me over to the blanket and we sat down to eat.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Nico was being super sweet, and he had already apologized about a hundred times for not saying anything to me today. He said he got caught up helping his dad and lost all track of time in the underworld. He took me to a park and set up a nice picnic that we enjoyed and just talked about everything while we ate it. It was peaceful and just great to help me relax.

We were now in the car on our way to what he called phase 2 of the night. We were going to be meeting up with Annabeth and Percy somewhere, but Nico wouldn't tell me where yet. I did however convince him not to blindfold me again upon threat of having him flipped through something more solid than our living room table, like a tree.

He drove us to Montauk and we drove up next to the pier. "Of course Kelp Head would have us go to the beach." I said.

Nico just laughed and pointed up on top of the pier at the boardwalk, "Not the beach, we are going to the fair." He sounded super excited.

I followed where he was pointing and sure enough there was a little festival on the boardwalk with rides and games all set up. I couldn't help but smile, "I love festivals."

He just smiled kind of sheepishly, "I haven't ever been to one actually."

I just stared at him a little shocked, "Your telling me that you have never been to a festival?" I couldn't believe it, I was a runaway at 12 and even I had been to a couple of these.

"Nope," he answered longingly, "they closed most of them down when I was growing up because of the war, and I never really had time or somebody to go with after I got out of the Lotus because of the war."

I grabbed his hand and started running up to the entrance, "Come on, Skeletor let's show you how to really have fun. You for sure have somebody to come with now."

"Shouldn't we wait for Percy and Annabeth?" he asked.

"Nope, knowing them they're probably off sucking face somewhere. We could be waiting all night if we sat around for them. If we see them here great, otherwise it's you and me."

When we walked in his eyes lit up at everything going on around him. "What do we do first?" he asked, sounding like the energetic little kid he was when we first met and not the war hardened reserved demigod he normally was. I kind of liked seeing all the different sides of him.

"Well we just had a picnic so the food stands are out," I said gesturing to all the food venders, there were people with burgers and fries, ice cream, funnel cakes, pizza, hot dogs, and cotton candy, "but I do expect a cotton candy before we leave if you want a good night kiss." I added to tease him and to my satisfaction he blushed a little. "So with food out of the question we could play some games, but then you'd have to carry around the teddy bear you win me all night." I laughed as he nodded his head intent on everything I was saying, "That really leaves one thing, and there really wasn't even an option on it anyway." I say pointing to the rollercoaster "RIDES."

We went on the rollercoaster first and it was so fun, it didn't go up very high so I didn't have to worry about heights, but it had a couple loops so it was still exciting. We went on the scrambler, and the bumper cars, before coming to the next ride. We walked up to it and I did a quick look around for Percy or Annabeth, because neither of them would ever let me live this down. "What are you doing?" Nico asked as I continued to search.

"You haven't seen Percy and Annabeth have you?" I asked.

"No, but you were right I'm still having fun aren't you?" he asked seeming a little saddened by my question.

"Yeah I'm having a blast, it's just when I would come as a kid with my mom I would always ride the carousel on the purple horse, and I know they would make fun of me for it." I told him.

He just laughed a little and started pulling me towards the carousel, "Who cares what those two think? We are here to have fun and you are riding that purple horse." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as he helped me get up onto the horse before getting on the white horse next to mine.

When the ride started we were both laughing and I was just enjoying myself watching all the people around us as the horse went up and down in its circle. I heard a click and turned to see Nico had his phone out and had taken a picture of me. "What the hades Nico, what are you doing with that picture?"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to send it to anybody. That's just the first time I've ever seen you that care free and happy so I wanted a picture of it." I smiled at his answer and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, for helping me have so much fun today, I really needed this. Now how about you win me that cotton candy?"

We wandered around for a couple more hours and Nico after about 10 failed attempts at knocking the 6 cans over with a baseball finally let me throw and I won a teddy bear. Hey at least he tried though.

I was pretty tired after that, "Are you about ready to head home I think we can assume Percy and Annabeth are no shows?"

"There is just one more thing I wanted to do, but if you don't want to I completely understand. It's just every time you hear about or see a fair it is the main focus." I knew what he was talking about even before I looked where he was pointing. After everything he had done for me how could I deny him this one thing, I was going to have to face my fears and ride the Ferris wheel.

We waited in line and climbed into a car together when it was our turn. This thing was huge, it was at least 3 times as big as the rollercoaster and I was terrified. I clung onto his arm for the whole ride, and even though I was scared I had to admit that the moon and the stars over the ocean were pretty beautiful. Just when I had loosened my death grip on his arm and switched to just holding his hand the ride lurched to a stop, and wouldn't you know it was while we were at the very top. I closed my eyes and started cussing in ancient Greek.

"Hey calm down its going to be fine, I'm right here with you." Nico tried to calm me.

I tried to calm down and listen to his words but the car was swaying a little and I kept seeing how high up it was. "Nope too high."

He grabbed both sides of my face and made me look him in the eyes, "Listen to me it is fine." He spoke very slowly, "You just need to think about something else. Here is what we are going to do, I want you to start listing every god and goddess in order and tell me there symbol of power and there domain.

Alright I can do this, "Zeus, lord of the sky and king of the gods, the thunderbolt. Poseidon…" but the car tipped a little and I looked down, "It's too high up I can't do this it won't distract me."

"You want a distraction fine" he said and grabbed me and kissed me full on the lips. I completely forgot where I was and kissed him back. The next thing I know the ride operator is standing next to our car telling us we need to get off. I didn't even realize that the ride had started working again. We were both blushing but smiling as we muttered an apology and hurried away towards the car.

When he dropped me off at the apartment, I stood in front of the door with me holding my purple teddy bear that "he" had won for me. "Look Nico I had a really nice time tonight, thank you for everything."

He just gave me a little grin, "I believe that cotton candy I bought you was supposed to come with a goodnight kiss if I remember correctly."

We both laughed and I gave him a kiss on the lips, not deep and crazy like the one on the ride, but soft and sweet. "Goodnight Skeletor." I said as I turned to go back inside.

"Goodnight Thals." He answered as he walked away.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After eating I moved over and sat in-between his legs as we watched the waves on the ocean with the moon hanging over it. With the sunset, the bright moon and the calm ocean it's as if Percy had asked the gods for a favor in making this picnic perfect, which he might have.

"Percy tonight was perfect, thank you." I said giving him a soft kiss. He lay back down on the blanket and the kiss deepened. There was nothing to slow us down this time and before I knew it I had Percy's shirt cast off to the side and I was rubbing my hands up the contours of his defined chest earning a throaty moan. I smirked a little at his response, and he returned the favor by nibbling on my sweet spot just above my collar bone making me gasp. He laughed lightly into my skin as he slowly kissed his way up to my lips capturing them again.

He started to lift up my shirt and I raised my arms up to help him. It wasn't the first time that we had fooled around a little, but this was as far as we had gotten. My mind was going a million miles a minute, _am I going to stop it if it goes any further, should I bring up the subject_. My body answered for me as a new flash of heat over took me when Percy bit my sweet spot again, and I could feel his excitement pressed against my thigh. I reached my nervous hands down and fumbled in unbuttoning his jeans but finally managed. Percy pulled back from kissing my neck and looked me in the eye "Are you sure?" he questioned sweetly, yet in a husky voice dripping with desire.

I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded my head. That wasn't good enough for him apparently because he grabbed my hands gently and stopped me from unbuttoning my own pants. "Annabeth" he said gently his eyes full of love.

That was all I needed, that love that he had for me, I mustered up my courage. "Please, Percy. I need this, I need you." I took a deep breath and stared right into his eyes and said very firmly my voice losing all the shakiness from before, "I want to do this Percy, I want this."

"Me too" he answered. With that he crashed his lips to mine and flipped me over so I was on my back and his body was pressed on top of mine.

**Sorry if the last part was a little more risqué then you wanted, I thought about putting a warning in there but deleted it. It is a T rated story and I felt that a warning would ruin the flow and the suspense of the chapter. I do apologize if I offended any of you, but I tried not to go into any details that would put it over the top into M. Still I know some people have strong feelings about premarital sex and sex in general, so I tried to make it as tame as possible.**

**Anyway I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter, and felt that it was worth the wait. It was one of my favorite chapters I've written and I like the way this turned out way better than what I had originally. I had done it as two separate things a guys' night and a girls' night but upon rereading the chapter it seemed a little stale and just filler. So now I gave you this with the mother load of plot possibilities. 4 POV changes was kind of different but i felt like it needed it. **

**Coming up next, Annabeth finds out about Miami, Annabeth and Thalia go back to school the next morning; Annabeth confronts Kristen about the kiss. Bet you can't guess whose POV the next chapter is in based on those clues. Again hope you enjoyed and I'll get you an update as soon as I can.**


	20. Morning, Miami, and Mine

**Alright sorry about the long delay, I couldn't get this chapter as good as I wanted it. It still isn't perfect, but I was tired of changing little insignificant things and I wanted to get one posted so here you go. Don't own anything. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to a cool breeze and shivered a little. I didn't open my eyes but I could tell I wasn't in my bed because what I was laying on was much harder than my mattress. I stretched my arms above my head and felt my hand touch sand and grass, _alright I'm outside_, and noticed that my body was a little sore. Suddenly the previous night's events flashed back through my mind and a smile crept onto my face.

I rolled over and sure enough came in contact with a warm body. I opened my eyes a little as I draped myself part way over Percy, laying my head on his chest, reveling in his warmth against the crisp morning ocean breeze. He let out a content groan, and wrapped an arm around me. "Morning Wise Girl." He said with a hint of pride in his voice as he kissed the top of my head.

"Great morning" I mumbled into his chest, just enjoying our closeness. He gave a slight laugh and we both just laid there in silence.

"Hey Annabeth I need to talk to you about something."

I kept my eyes closed and just let the sun's rays soak into my back and enjoyed the warmth that was beginning to chase the chill out of the morning, waiting for him to continue. _Wait a minute, the sun._ "Holy Apollo the sun! Percy get up now it's an emergency!" I yelled and he shot straight up.

"What's wrong Annabeth a monster?" he asked looking all around us trying to find the trouble.

"No Percy, the suns out." I said simply thinking that he would draw the connection.

He did not, "Yeah Annabeth the sun comes out in the morning, it's kind of a daily occurrence." He said with a confused face like he was worried something had happened to my brain.

"I know the sun comes out every morning Percy, I'm the smart one remember. It is morning, and what day is it." I asked him a little frustrated.

"It's Friday," he announced proud of himself.

"Yes Seaweed Brain its Friday morning, which means that I'm late." I said a little patronizing.

A sudden look of fear crossed his face, _finally he's getting it_, "Wait a minute you're late? Holy Hera we did it one time and wouldn't you know it's my luck, you get pregnant."

I face palmed as I blushed and sucked in a shocked breath at his assumption. "No Percy not that kind of late, you can't tell if you're pregnant the day after. I mean I'm late for school."_ But thank you for giving me something else to stress and worry about for the next couple weeks_.

"Oh thank the gods, you scared me." He said as he stood up and began to clean up everything from our picnic. When he was done he put his fingers to his mouth and let out a loud true New Yorker cab whistle. Within minutes Blackjack came cantering out of the sky. He landed in front of us and we took off flying as soon as we had everything situated on his back. As we were flying I noticed that Percy stiffened his back up a little straighter and his face and neck got cherry red. "That's enough man." He finally said startling me a little.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused because I had been quiet the whole ride.

"Sorry, not you, Blackjack is being a little…well let's just say it's a good thing nobody else at camp speaks horse, because he's got some pretty inappropriate comments about us and last night."

I felt my face light up just as red as his, oh jeez now all the Pegasus and horses at camp are going to talk about me, _never thought that would be a concern for me_.

We finally landed and started walking back to our apartment, "Annabeth about what I was trying to tell you earlier before we had to rush out of there. I got a call from coach last night, and it turns out the Olympic team wants me to come down to Florida and try out for the team."

I immediately turned to him and gave him a big hug, "Percy that's so great, I'm so proud of you."

"If I make it we will get to spend a month and a half in Athens." He said making me smile even wider.

"Are you serious just me and you alone in Athens for a month and a half?"

He gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck, _oh boy here comes bad news_, "Well they give you a week before and a week after to enjoy on your own, but in the middle 4 weeks I'll have to be swimming."

"Yeah I kinda figured if they want you on the swim team, some swimming would be involved." I joked not sure where his nervousness was coming from.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah I guess you would. The thing about the alone thing is they said that I would get to bring along 5 people with me."

"Percy, please tell me you're not thinking of bringing her." I said a little whiney.

"No, of course I wouldn't bring Kristen; I was going to bring you of course, my mom and Paul, and then Thalia and Nico if they wanted to go."

"Well then why are you acting nervous?" I couldn't figure it out and as a daughter of Athena that bothered me.

He took a deep breath, "I'm not bringing Kristen, but the US coach wanted her to go to Miami and tryout as well. I'm sorry, I was going to tell you last night, but other things grabbed my attention. I know you don't trust her but I need you to trust me, I can do this and it will be great for us and our future, nothing is going to happen." He said looking worried for my reply.

I shocked him by kissing him sweetly, "I do trust you Percy, I just need you to tell me if she tries anything again so I can deal with it."

He kissed me again before opening the door to our apartment "I'll let you know, I promise."

As soon as we stepped in I heard chants coming from the couch, "Walk of shame, walk of shame." Nico and Thalia were sitting on the couch drinking coffee with mischievous grins looking at us.

"Well where have you been all night you had us worried sick?" Thals asked in her fake mom stern voice.

"We fell asleep on the beach," I told her defensively which wasn't a total lie.

I ran into my room and jumped into a quick shower and getting dressed in as short a time as possible. When I walked back out to the living room they were all still sitting there watching TV, "Finished washing all the evidence of your wild night off," Thals asked again making me blush, but I distracted her with my own question rather than respond, "Why aren't you at school?"

She just laughed, "Yeah right Annie, if you're not going, I'm not going."

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart, "Well FYI I am going, I just stopped here to drop Percy off and change, now come-on lets go before we're even more late." We kissed our boyfriends and walked out to my car.

We drove for a little bit before I started talking, "So I saw Nico kissed you in there in front of us, things must have gone pretty good last night. What was he doing at our house this early anyway?"

She blushed a little, "I called him because you never came home and I was trying to see if he'd heard anything from Percy. Last night was great though, it was absolutely perfect. It must have been pretty good for you too staying out all night." She said it in a joking manner, but must have seen the huge blush on my cheeks after she had said that. "Oh gods Annie, you really did it. You and Kelp Head, ugh that's my cousin." She said shuddering a little. "I know I'm going to regret this, but how was it? Do you regret it? Did he force you too? I'll kill him if he did just say the word."

I was blushing beat red, but the last part made me give a laugh, "He didn't force me to do anything, if he did I'd of killed him myself. It was my idea actually, and it was amazing Thals." She made a gagging motion at my dreamy expression. "Oh cut it out, it's perfectly natural, you're worse than Blackjack." I tried to argue but she just started laughing really hard.

"The horse knows and was making fun of you, oh that's so rich." She kept laughing, what a great friend. When she finally stopped laughing I changed the subject and had her tell me about her night. She gave me the entire play-by-play breaking down every aspect, _who knew Thalia had such a girly side_. By the time she was done we were pulling into the school parking lot. "Perfect," she said looking at the clock and rubbing her hands together, "just in time for my favorite period, lunch." _And there goes the girly side_.

I just shook my head and walked into the school with her. We walked into the cafeteria and after buying lunch we sat down at the table with all of our friends. It just so happened that there was only one seat left when I sat down and it was right next to Kristen, _great just what I wanted first thing in the morning_. Thalia was sitting across from me and she gave me an apologetic look.

I didn't want to fight this morning; I was still in too good of a mood, so I just picked at my pizza and kept my head looking down after greeting everyone. I was minding my own business thinking about last night, and I must have had a goofy grin on my face because Jane brought it up. "Somebody's happy, what did you do to get you smiling so much."

I hadn't realized I was smiling so I blushed a little. Thalia was trying, and failing, to hold in laughter so I sent her a death glare and she stopped. "Yeah, it was date night last night." I said still smiling.

Lauren gave an "Aww, Percy is so sweet where did he take you?"

_Elysium, Annabeth stop it_, "We went for a picnic at a secret place." I said mysteriously causing all the girls to laugh. "No, it was really nice, and the view was amazing." This earned a couple awws.

"I thought Percy was with you last night Kristen, didn't he pick you up from practice?" Austin asked._ Oh boy here we go_.

"Uh, we just went out for coffee." Kristen said blushing a little. _Oh I'll show you just coffee, bitch has the audacity to blush too._ I reached down and picked up my plastic knife, _this'll have to do._ Unfortunately Thals saw where my thoughts were going and kicked me in the shin under the table. When I looked up she was shaking her head ever so slightly so I covered up my actions by cutting my pizza. _You're lucky this time_.

The rest of lunch went by in a sort of calm before the storm quiet with only small chit chat to break up the tension that was becoming ever clearer by the second. I kept my head down for the rest of the day and before I knew it I was sitting next to Thalia in Greek Mythology class.

Ms. Payne was an interesting teacher, and she got so into her teaching that I had a feeling she was a demigod, but I hadn't had the guts to ask her yet in case she wasn't. I didn't want to end up in the loony bin surrounded by 4 foam walls.

Today we were talking about the gods and there symbols of power. "So," Ms. Payne started, "who can tell me the greatest symbol of power of all the gods."

_So many choices who has the greatest symbol of power, I hate to go against my mother but a loom and her shield aren't really the greatest. Poseidon's trident is pretty amazing, and you can't forget Zeus's master bolt._ Thals interrupted my thoughts by shouting out, "Zeus's master bolt by far is the greatest, nobody can withstand a giant electric shock. You have to have the most power to stay king." She emphasized her point by giving me a little shock under the table causing me to jump slightly and give her a glare.

Kristen's voice was the next I heard, "I think it is Poseidon's trident, with it he controls all of the oceans, 70% of the earth's surface is water." Damn no wonder Percy and her are friends, they think exactly alike.

"70% of the surface may be water, but 100% of the surface has air and sky above it." Thalia shot back.

"The helm of darkness is pretty awesome." Somebody yelled.

"No way Apollo's lyre is the ultimate source of music, it is the best." _He is best kept quiet sometimes_.

"Lady Artemis's silver arrows scared a lot of monsters back in the day."_ It scares quite a few monsters these days too._

"What about you Ms. Chase? You seem to be deep in thought." Ms. Payne asked causing a few people to chuckle. "What is the greatest power of the gods?"

"Their children" I don't know where it came from but I blurted it out causing more laughter from the class.

"Now, now settle down class. Let her explain her point." _Thank you, now what was my point?_

"Well," I started and paused for a minute, _great start Annabeth just what a daughter of Athena should do draw a blank when asked to explain something, shut up._ I cleared my throat, "Okay, so even though all of the gods' official symbols of power were great and amazing in their own way, they don't solve all of their problems. In all of the old stories," I avoided saying myths, "the god's would call upon their children, the demigods, to go on quests and solve their problems. That is why the demigods are the greatest power of the gods." I finished.

"A very good point Ms. Chase, I have to agree with you that demigods are a key part of Greek Mythology." She said winking at me. _Did she wink because she's a demigod or because she liked my answer?_ "Now since we only have a few more minutes let's discuss what we will be doing next week. We will be starting a project where you pick a god and or goddess and describe why they are the greatest of the gods. Your assignment for the weekend is to pick a god or goddess and give me a brief 1 to 2 paragraph explanation as to why you chose them. Since I'm in a generous mood, if you feel like it you may work in groups of 2 to 3." _My mind was going a million miles a minute trying to decide how to fit all the greatest things about Athena into 2 paragraphs. I would love to work with Percy but there is no way he would pick Athena over Poseidon._ The bell rang signaling we could go to home room. "Before I forget would somebody be so kind as to tell Mr. Jackson of the assignment, just because he isn't in class does not mean that he is exempt from this assignment."

We were almost at the door and I was turning around to say that I would let him know when Kristen spoke first, "I'll tell him Ms. Payne, he's on the swim team so I bet he'll want to do his on Poseidon as well, we can be partners." _Over my dead body you'll be partners_. I've had enough of this, but I kept quiet until we were down the hall and around the corner.

"You don't have to trouble yourself Kristen; I'll let Percy no about it when I get home." I said trying to get across that she should back off.

"No it's fine Annie, he will want to do his project on Poseidon I would think since he's a swimmer. Who are you doing yours on somebody dumb like Athena; she's a nerd just like you." _Strike 1 she insulted my mother_. "Besides I was going to stop by his apartment and see if he wanted to swim some laps to warm up for Monday, and our tryout on Tuesday in Miami."

"Oh I'll see you later then, and don't call me Annie" I said in a fake happy voice but making the ending icy so she knew I was serious.

"What do you mean?" she asked clearly confused.

"You said you were going to stop by his apartment, and since he moved in with me that would make his apartment my apartment." Now is when you back off.

We were outside homeroom now but we didn't walk in yet. "Oh I didn't realize you'd turned into such a slut, and to think he moved in with you when he was off kissing me." _Strike 2 she called me a slut. _

I grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pushed her up against the lockers getting right in her face, "Let me make a couple of things real clear for you, and I'll talk slow so you don't get confused. First off he didn't kiss you, you kissed him. Second he is mine, his lips are mine, and if I ever find out that you kissed him again, I will end you, can you guess why? Cause he is MINE. Lastly, what me and my boyfriend do in our own time is our business, so if you call me a slut again it's over for you." She seemed a little shaken up and I could feel my anger coursing through my body.

Thalia grabbed me by the shoulder and started to pull me away whispering in my ear "She is just a mortal she isn't worth it."

"I guess we'll see whose he is when me and him are sharing a room in Miami. Long walks on the beach with me might get him to forget all about you and end up snuggled next to me." _Strike three threatening to take Percy away from me. 3 strikes you're out_.

Thalia felt me go still at these words and released my shoulder, "Just don't actually kill her Annie," she said to me before turning to Kristen and saying so she could here "I tried to help, but you're on your own now bitch."

I was back and had her against the lockers again in the blink of an eye. I wound my fist back and punched her right in the eye; she was for sure going to have a black eye for a couple of days. Unfortunately in my haste I hadn't punched with my normal well trained form, and I felt my 2 outside fingers break. I was so mad though I didn't care I pulled my arm back to throw another punch when I heard Paul's voice.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" he asked giving me a look, in school he wasn't Paul he was Mr. Blofis.

"No sir," I answered him in an even voice, "we were just having a little chat."

"Well you all missed home room, since it's a first offence you won't receive a detention, but know that this is your warning. You're free to go now." He added the last part since we were just standing there looking at him.

I gave her a little shove back against the lockers once he walked back inside, "Remember he is mine, and if you touch him, I will kill you." I said slowly before walking away with Thalia in tow.

* * *

**Like I said in the beginning not the greatest chapter in the world, but it did its purpose. From your reviews, I can tell some of you will be happy about Annabeth punching Kristen, while some of you will wish she would have done more. I wanted her to be in school on Monday for the swim meet so I figured that she couldn't just beat the shit out of Kristen and have that, it wouldn't make since.**

**I was a little disappointed by only getting 4 reviews on the last chapter. I had a couple people asking for longer chapters and when I finally do I get fewer reviews than normal. Not that it matters, I'm going to write this story with or without reviews, I just like to know what people think and to get their opinions and suggestions on future chapters. **

**Anyway enough of my complaining, next chapter is going to be some 1 on 1 time between Percy and Athena, Fun Fun Fun. Let me know if you have any ideas, I have my main ideas down but any suggestions would be appreciated and taken into consideration. I'd like to say that I will post the next chapter on Thursday but I'm not going to get your hopes up, so it will for sure be up by Tuesday at the latest. **

**Thanks again for reading.**


	21. Bonding, Breaking, and Blessing

**Alright first off i have to thank all of you for all of the reviews, I hate how I sounded whiny in the last A/N, I was just frustrated with only 3 reviews on my longest chapter. You all answered in force, and I am greatful for all of the reviews. Secondly finals are Tuesday so I won't be able to give my usual Tuesday update, but finals do mean summer break and I have 4 months now with way less on my plate so hopefully I can update a lot more.**

**I do not own anything. Without further ado I hope you enjoy the chapter, I know i enjoyed writing this one.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was laying on the couch in a pair of sweats with no shirt on, just lounging around watching TV, I know it's a tough life I live, when Annabeth comes storming into the apartment holding her hand. She saw me and charged right over pointing a finger of her left hand in my face while cradling her right one close to her midsection. "Forget to tell me something?" she accused yelling at me.

My mind started reeling for what I may have forgotten to tell her but was coming up empty. "Uh, not that I can think of, what's going on? And what's wrong with your hand?" I answered confused.

"It's nothing forget about my hand." She ordered. "Now are you sure you're not forgetting something major, like the fact that you're sharing a room with her."

_What?_ "Wise Girl, I need you to calm down. I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, the only girl or person for that matter that I share a room with is you. Now can I please take a look at your hand?" I reached for it but she swatted my hand away with her good one.

"I said forget about my hand." She snapped trying to sound stern but gave a slight wince at the word hand. "Kristen said that you two are sharing a room in Miami and you're going to be partners in Greek Mythology class and I'm a slut and I punched her, and I know that I said I was okay with it, and it's not you that I don't trust but you can't go." She rambled on without taking a breath.

I was thoroughly confused, "Annabeth" I said grabbing her face in my hands and forcing her to look me in the eyes, "First off, I am going to Miami," I said firmly and cut her off when she started to protest, "don't worry I'm not sharing a room with her I have a plan. Secondly, you are not a slut. You've only ever slept with me, and I'm your fiancé and it's only happened once. Thirdly I have no idea what project you are even talking about for Greek Mythology, but I can assure you that I haven't picked a partner yet as I have not been in school. Lastly, I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself, but can I please look at your hand it's the size of a grapefruit."

She smacked my hand away again, "Enough about my hand already this is serious Percy." I could tell she was serious because she hadn't called me Seaweed Brain or Kelp Head the entire conversation just Percy. "You will work with her, because it's about who the greatest god or goddess is and she picked Poseidon. Why would you want to work with me on Athena, you hate her. Also you're not going to Miami, I forbid it."

That got me a little mad, but I could tell she was upset and on the verge of losing it so I kept my voice calm. "I am going to Miami Wise Girl, Nico and I are going to tell them that I am not allowed on planes, that I've been blacklisted and are going to take the bus down, but we will just hitch a ride on Mrs. O'Leary. I won't share a room with Kristen because I will have Nico and a giant dog in my room. I love you, but we don't forbid each other from doing stuff, that's not how a good relationship survives. You can ask me to do something and I will think about it and usually I will do it, but it's a request not a demand. As for the project I don't hate Athena she hates me but she isn't the greatest god or goddess, and I love my dad but he isn't the greatest either, so I will probably have do my presentation on my own." I didn't want to fight with her so I didn't say who I was doing it on, knowing that her focus would shift to that and away from the fact that she was mad. "Now since you are being so stubborn," I said giving her a kiss when she gave a pout, "there is only one option left for me." I kissed her again to distract her before picking her up over my shoulder.

She let out a little squeak of surprise, "Perseus Jackson put me down this instant." She said but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"As you wish my lady" I answered entering our room and throwing her on the bed, earning another small scream, "now, you are going to stay there." I said pointing at where she was laying. "The only thing you are allowed to do is pick out a movie, I'll be right back." I ran into the kitchen and grabbed 3 squares of ambrosia from the cabinet, a towel from the drawer, and filled a bag up with ice. When I got back into the room I lay down on the bed next to her and glanced at the TV which was now on, "Avatar, good choice." She smiled and accepted the ambrosia I'd gotten her. As she ate them I could see the bones resetting and the swelling begin to go down, but I wrapped the bag of ice in a towel and put that on her hand gently. She thanked me and snuggled into my chest more as we started to watch the movie.

We had been laying there enjoying the movie for around an hour, when she finally let out a loud sigh, "Fine Percy I give up just tell me who it is."

I was lost; I had no idea what she was talking about, "Who what is Wise Girl?"

"Your god Seaweed Brain, who is the greatest god?" I laughed a little at that having gotten the reaction I'd been hoping for. "Oh, and don't think I don't know about you doing that intentionally to get to me." She added making me laugh harder.

I decided to mess with her a little more, "You don't even have a guess Wise Girl; I thought you were a daughter of Athena, and you're supposed to know everything."

"Oh shut up Kelp Head and just tell me." We both were laughing.

"It's easy Wise Girl, Hestia is the greatest no questions asked." I told her and she just gave me a confused look.

"Hestia, why Hestia?" she questioned.

"Again Annabeth too easy, Hestia is the goddess of you." I smiled kissing the top of her head; she turned herself so she was looking in my face.

"What do you mean the goddess of me?"

"She is the goddess of home, and wherever you are is where my home is. I figured that one out during the titan war. As long as home is safe and the fire still burns, I'll never give up hope. You are the reason I do everything I do Wise Girl. I want to go to Miami and get on the Olympic team so that I can provide everything you could ever want and so you can go to Athens. Sure it would be cool to win and be in the Olympics, but as long as you are with me and are happy and safe, I'd be fine never going near the water again. You're the reason I gave up immortality and godhood. You're the reason I train and fight so hard. You're the reason I made it out of the River Styx. You're the reason I get up every morning. I love you with everything that I am; I love you more than anything else in this entire world. Annabeth, I love you, you are my home." She had tears in her eyes as she pulled my face down into a deep passionate kiss. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. You are my home too." With that I kind of forgot all about the movie in the background and deepened the kiss.

We were just lying on the bed with her head on my chest a couple hours later, just enjoying the peace of each other's presence. I was playing with her hair and she had her eyes closed so I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, but my mind was on overdrive thinking about the next day. "Hey Wise Girl are you awake." I whispered. She gave a soft 'mhmm' without lifting her head or opening her eyes. "You know I have your mom's challenges tomorrow right." She nodded her head on my chest a little to tell me to keep going. "Well I was just wondering, if you've given any thought as to what it might be she will have me do. Since it's you on the line, I'm sure you're aware I'll do whatever it takes to succeed but do you think I'll survive."

"Percy you are the most caring, brave, selfless person I know. I am 100% sure that you will survive, I'm not saying that it will be easy but I know that you can do it. You've done so much already, it will be just another day at the office for you." She gave me a kiss and sounded so sure that it helped build my confidence a bit, then she continued and the confidence crumbled too. "She is the goddess of wisdom and strategy though, so she knows everything about you. Including your fatal flaw and she may be sadistic enough to push you to the limit of that flaw. You can do it though." And with that she fell back asleep. _Yeah easy for you to fall asleep you don't have a goddess that hates you planning on pushing you to your mental and physical limits tomorrow_. I did eventually get overtaken by sleep, and had a restless night of bad dreams about what she could throw at me tomorrow.

I woke to Annabeth shaking my shoulder "Come on Kelp Head, its 7 o'clock, you have to be on Olympus in an hour and you need to eat something before you go there so you have strength for the challenges."

I rolled over on my side facing away from her, "Five more minutes Annabeth."

She started to crawl across the bed to shake me again, "No Percy, you need to get read…" she stopped talking as I pulled her tight up next to me "No Percy we have to get ready for this." But she snuggled in closer to me subconsciously.

"See you don't want to get up" I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver as I placed kisses along her neck down her shoulder and back up to her ear. "Alright Wise Girl, if you tell me you want me up I'll get up, is that what you want?" I asked and bit the sweet spot on her neck.

She let out a gasp and then shook her head. "No, I would rather stay here all day long like this, but we can't Percy my mom will kill you if you're late, and the blue pancakes I cooked you are going to get cold."

I leaned down and gave her a quick but passionate kiss before jumping up and scooping her up bridal style in the process running into the kitchen. "Why didn't you say there were blue pancakes earlier?" I asked as I sat her down at the table. She laughed and we enjoyed what could be my last breakfast together. I gave her a kiss for good luck, and walked out to catch a cab to the empire state building. I made my way up to the 600th floor and was standing in front of the hall of the gods with 5 minutes to spare before the 8 a.m. deadline.

When I walked into the throne room, there were 4 gods waiting for me, the 3 I expected to be there were Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite. The one that was there I didn't expect to see was Hera. I bowed to each in turn when my father approached me, "I just came to wish you luck son, don't worry anything she throws at you, you can handle." He gave me a pat on the back and was gone in a spray of sea mist.

Aphrodite approached me next, "You are a champion of true love today Percy, and I wanted you to know that I'm behind you 100%. Unfortunately she made it clear you couldn't have any outside help, so know that love is on your side and that I'm rooting for you." She gave me a kiss on the cheek causing me to blush a little, and disappeared like my father but in a cloud of delicious smelling perfume.

The other two goddesses hadn't moved since I got there, so I turned and looked at Hera questioningly. She waited a minute staring at me before speaking, "I bet you are wondering why I'm here. Well, being the goddess of marriage it is required of me to receive and hear all other gods giving their children blessings. Good luck young Perseus" she said with a quick nod at the end as if her bowing to a demigod was beneath her. I turned away as she turned into a bright light and disappeared.

That left just me and Athena in the throne room. I gave another bow to her to try to kill the awkward silence between us. "Good morning My Lady."

She waved her hand silencing me, "Perseus Jackson, you have come today to seek the hand of my daughter Annabeth Chase and to complete my challenges to prove yourself worthy of her." I gulped but nodded my head confidently. "She is my favorite daughter, did you know that?" she asked out of the blue after another moment of silence.

"No mam I was unaware of that." I answered honestly.

"As such she cannot be wed by just any man. The man who does gain my favor and my daughters hand will have to be a true hero, and prove himself in heart, body, mind, and soul. Are you, Perseus Jackson, this hero?"

"I don't know. I do know that I love your daughter with everything that I am and will do whatever is necessary to marry her." I stood up straighter while telling her this.

"Very well, we shall see. First up we will see if you have a true hero's soul." She snapped her fingers and we appeared in a room full of old jars and pottery. On all of the pieces I noticed the pictures and recognized them as Hercules's 12 labors. _Oh boy here we go 12 labors is step 1_. "Do you know the 12 labors of Hercules Perseus?" she asked studying me.

"Yes my lady, I know of the 12 tasks and have faced many of them first hand actually."

She gave a sly smile, "I would agree and I would make the argument that YOU have not only faced all 12 but have triumphed over them as well." I just looked at her unsure how to respond to that. "Do you believe me wrong Perseus? All of your quests have been of great importance to Olympus and have involved my daughter so I've been paying pretty good attention." She walked over to the first pot and gestured with her hand to it, "The first labor, the Nemean Lion, did you not kill that on your quest to save Artemis and Annabeth in your second winter at camp."

I bowed my head thinking of Zoe and Bianca, "It was the Hunters of Artemis who shot the arrows that killed it, I just got it to open its mouth."

She shook her head as she moved to the next one, "It was quick thinking on your part Perseus, but if you insist let's move on. The second labor the hydra, did you not kill this on your quest to the Sea of Monsters."

"No I didn't I just held it off until Clarisse shot it with her cannons."

She just tsked her tongue and walked over to the third jar with a deer and Artemis on it. "I have no doubt you will deny the third task of capturing the hind, but I will stop your words by telling you that it was in the tent with you when you spoke to Lady Artemis in her tent, and the deer did not flee. The deer flees in the presence of almost all men, your calm presence kept it in the tent so I will count that as a capture." I shook my head not sure where she was going with all of this praise. "The Fourth task of capturing the Erymanthian Boar, you performed shortly after your meeting with Artemis."

"Again you give me too much credit my lady, that was a group effort primarily by Grover and his woodland magic."

She laughed, "You're starting to make me question why we offered you godhood, if you have done so little." I laughed as well. "Finally some I know you did solo, the fifth task of cleaning the stables, the eighth of taming the flesh eating horses of Diomedes, and the tenth task of capturing the horses of Geryon."

I frowned at the name of the demon who tried to sell us to the titans, "I hate to disagree with the goddess of wisdom but you are incorrect on me doing those alone. A water nymph showed me how to clean the stables and the horses were tamed by the salt water that emitted from the spouts she showed me how to make. As for capturing Geryon's horses I defeated him but didn't capture anything."

"No but you released them to a new more capable owner which counts in my book. That's 7 tasks let's see what else we have."

"Alright" I said pointing at a vase with birds on it, "you probably think I killed the Stymphalian birds as well like in task 6, but I can assure you that that was all Annabeth's idea with the boom box, I just drove the chariot."

She smiled, seeming to enjoy this like it were a game, "Modest as every Perseus, I'm sure you will deny the eleventh task of stealing the Hesperides golden apple, but you made it past the dragon Ladon and through the garden which was the majority of the task."

It was my turn to laugh, "I had help there as well, and it was at a great cost that we made it through." I added looking down all signs of laughter gone at thinking of Zoe's sacrifice. After a silent moment I pointed to the bull painting, "Not even you can argue that I haven't killed the Cretan bull."

"Wrong again Perseus. The task was to kill the Cretan bull but the real task was to kill the Minotaur, which you've done twice now. Once in the titan war, and once when you were a mere 12 years old and completely unaware of what you were and the world we live in."

"Why do you want me to have done all of these tasks?" I asked puzzled as to why she would give me so much praise.

"Why do you refuse to take the credit?" she questioned back making me think. She used my silence to continue, "The twelfth task of capturing Cerberus, you did this when you were 12 on your first quest."

"I didn't capture him I just got by him, and that again was thanks to your amazing daughter."

"11 of the 12 labors assigned to Hercules, I have said you completed in some fashion and you deny them all. Some demigods would kill to be seen as doing 1 of his 12 labors and you've done virtually all of them and hide from that."

"I had help, and besides you're forgetting about the ninth task stealing the Amazonian queen's girdle, 12 still beats 11."

"I forget nothing young one and you would do well to remember that. No you haven't met the Amazons, but I can think of a task you performed similar to this that is close."

"No way" I interrupted but quickly shut up at her steely look.

"This past summer, you stole the silver tiara from Thalia daughter of Zeus, her symbol of being the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." I laughed at the memory she was so mad it was hilarious. "I would place a sizeable wager on Thalia against the queen of the Amazons."

"That was hilarious and I agree Thalia probably could take her, but that was the Stolls idea and plan. I was just the only one dumb enough to carry out the plan."

"I've now given you credit for the 12 labors of Hercules, and you have said half of them were completed by my daughter and the other half you had help as well. Is that what you are telling me Perseus?"

"Yes ma'am" I said looking her in the eye.

She winked at me and smiled, "Well then Perseus Jackson, you have passed step 1."

"Wait what? I passed the test because I said I didn't do any of those." I had to have a dumb look on my face because she laughed.

"Yes, you have proven that you have a hero's soul. A hero's soul is a unique one Perseus, it is not overly prideful, it has humbleness, and yet it still has the bravery to face what is necessary. You have proven all of these with your answers to my questions."I just stared dumbfounded until she snapped her fingers and we were back in the throne room. "Step 2 is mind Perseus, and to test your mind I will just ask you a question." I gulped, great now I'm gonna have to answer some crazy smart kid questions I'm doomed. "Don't look so grim young one, I know that you are not as smart as my children. This is not a question of intelligence, but of your commitment to my daughter. I need to know that in your mind you are fully committed to her. So I ask you, what are the 3 things that you love the most about my daughter?"

"I love when she cries." I say bluntly and quickly continue at the death glare I receive from her. "That comes out sounding bad, but I can explain. Of course I hate when she is sad, but I love that she will cry in front of me. I am the only one in the entire world that she will cry in front of. She puts down her walls that she's built up her entire life and lets me and nobody else in."

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! That has got to be one of the most romantic things I've ever heard." Aphrodite squealed appearing in her throne next to Athena's and causing me to cover my ears.

"Ugh, I told you no outside interference Aphrodite." Athena said frustration clear in her voice.

"Good joke brainiac, but I wouldn't miss this if you told me Prada was going out of business. Don't worry though I'm just here to listen I won't interfere."

Athena gave a huff before turning back to me, "I guess continue, knowing her it will do no good to argue on this one."

"Alright I guess the second thing I love about Annabeth is her nose. It's got the lightest brush of freckles across it that makes her look more beautiful. The adorable way she scrunches it up when she's mad at me or trying to focus really hard on something making. Or how it gets red when she's cold and she puts it in the crook of my neck to heat it up and it makes me squirm wanting to push her away and yet pull her even closer at the same time. When she flares her nostrils at something stupid that I say to her."

"Oh my gods Percy, if you ever decide that you want to be a god, know that you have a spot with me as my assistant. You are so romantic." Aphrodite said.

"I could never leave Annabeth but thanks for the offer. Which leads me to my third thing that I love most about Annabeth, and the thing that I love most about her," Aphrodite was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement, "her eyes. Annabeth's eyes are an infinite pool that I could get lost in and swim in forever. They are unique, of everyone I've ever seen nobody has the same eyes as her, not that she ever has the same eyes either. They are constantly changing every shade of grey you could imagine. When I look into her eyes I see love, I see promise, I know that everything I do has a purpose. I know that I've got a place that I'm safe and nobody can hurt me. I could go on listing a million more things about her that I love, but those are some of the top ones."

Aphrodite was in tears on her throne, "That was so beautiful, if she doesn't let you marry her daughter; you can marry any of my daughters Percy."

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "Uh thanks I guess, but I'm kind of a one woman kind of guy." This just caused her to cry harder mumbling about how sweet I was and how good of a job she did with us.

Athena pinched the bridge of her nose, as if trying to fight off a headache from Aphrodite. _Can goddesses get headaches? I'll have to ask Annabeth later. _"Well done, you have completed step 2. Step 3 is body; a worthy hero must be tough and strong and be able to protect my daughter against anything."

I cracked my knuckles; here was what I'd been waiting for, a fight. "Alright what do you need me to fight, I'll take on anything."

"I'm sure you would Perseus, you have shown that you will fight against anything even a god or a titan, and with your curse of Achilles I'm sure you would win most fights. However, with your curse you have taken on a great weakness as well, and in order to prove that your body is my daughters completely you will have to share that weakness with her. Step 3 is for you to tell my daughter your Achilles spot, trust her with your mortality."

I laughed at this causing her to give me another death glare, "I'm sorry Lady Athena I don't mean to laugh at you. It's just funny because I told her about that spot ages ago, practically as soon as I got it."

"Why would you do such a thing?" she questioned looking shocked.

"Well I just figured that if I couldn't trust Annabeth, I couldn't trust anybody. What good is it living in a world where you can't trust anybody? If she betrayed me I wouldn't want to go on anyway, she is what makes life worthwhile."

"I love this kid so much." Aphrodite sobbed.

"Very well" Athena said ignoring Aphrodite, "are you ready for your final step Perseus?"

I was feeling pretty confident, I was expecting to have to fight for my life here and all she had done is talk so far. "Yeah I guess so, to be honest I was a little worried coming into this, Annabeth had the idea that you would try to use my fatal flaw against me."

She just maintained her steely gaze, "Annabeth is my favorite for a reason. She shows great insight and has good instincts. That is exactly what I'm going to do to you. For your final step you must show that your heart is Annabeth's and Annabeth's alone. There is a difference in love for friends and family, and true love. They say that you can never get a kiss back, but you will go against this theory. You will go to all of those that have kissed you, all of those that have shown love to you in that intimate way and tell them it is not reciprocated. You must denounce any love for them and tell them that your heart belongs entirely to Annabeth. It will go against your fatal flaw of loyalty to your friends, but you must show you are willing to push past this flaw for Annabeth. Do this and you may marry my daughter, do this and you shall have my blessing."

I was confused on what she was talking about, who else loves me as more than a friend or family member? Before I could ask questions though she snapped her fingers and I was alone on an island with the soft breeze blowing around me. There was the smell of fresh flowers and cinnamon on the air. The place looked and felt familiar but I couldn't place where it felt familiar from. Suddenly there was a soft familiar voice behind me, "Young hero, most who come here, cannot stand and need my aid. What is your name?" I spun around and there she was as beautiful as before, with her warm almond eyes and her flowing caramel brown hair. "Perseus" she breathed out.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "Hey Calypso."

* * *

**Alright let me know what you thought. I know I'm a jerk for leaving you guys on this, but you know I have to build up some suspense on what's going to happen. There were several requests for more Percabeth fluff and I'd say that there was enough in there to make Aphrodite a little sick. **

**Sorry if it got a little slow in the 12 labors section but I thought it was something Percy would do to show his humbleness. **

**Next chapter will be Percy vs. his fatal flaw, will he be able to break peoples hearts. I'll try not to make it too painful of a wait for you guys.**

**Until next time, I'm the bomb like tic tic.**


	22. Ogygia, Oracle, and Olympian

**Sorry about the delay, I'm off school for 2 weeks before starting a summer class, and am just trying to enjoy the free time. **

**Anyway thank you to all that reviewed, they were all great and i love knowing what you all think of my writing. I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Last Time

_She just maintained her steely gaze, "Annabeth is my favorite for a reason. She shows great insight and has good instincts. That is exactly what I'm going to do to you. For your final step you must show that your heart is Annabeth's and Annabeth's alone. There is a difference in love for friends and family, and true love. They say that you can never get a kiss back, but you will go against this theory. You will go to all of those that have kissed you, all of those that have shown love to you in that intimate way and tell them it is not reciprocated. You must denounce any love for them and tell them that your heart belongs entirely to Annabeth. It will go against your fatal flaw of loyalty to your friends, but you must show you are willing to push past this flaw for Annabeth. Do this and you may marry my daughter, do this and you shall have my blessing."_

_I was confused on what she was talking about, who else loves me as more than a friend or family member? Before I could ask questions though she snapped her fingers and I was alone on an island with the soft breeze blowing around me. There was the smell of fresh flowers and cinnamon on the air. The place looked and felt familiar but I couldn't place where it felt familiar from. Suddenly there was a soft familiar voice behind me, "Young hero, most who come here, cannot stand and need my aid. What is your name?" I spun around and there she was as beautiful as before, with her warm almond eyes and her flowing caramel brown hair. "Perseus" she breathed out._

_I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "Hey Calypso."_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

She ran straight at me and nearly tackled me to the ground in a hug, making me take a step back to steady myself. I couldn't help it out of instinct I hugged her back. After a minute she pulled back enough to look me in the face, while still maintaining the hug. "My young hero, you have grown so much. How is it that you have made it back to me? The fates have never allowed such a thing before."

I couldn't break her heart yet so I changed the subject, "A goddess sent me back, but I'm surprised you're here why aren't you off exploring the world."

She looked confused, "What are you talking about hero? This is my curse; I'm not permitted to leave my island ever. I told you of my curse when you were here last."

"But the curse was supposed to be broken," I said with a look just as confused as hers, "the gods promised that they would remove your curse as part of my gift. Did they not tell you that, it would've been about a year ago?"

"Time does not mean much here I'm afraid, but many nights ago Lord Hermes did come and say that a great hero had lifted my curse, that is all he said before he vanished. I hadn't heard from the gods again so I assumed it was one of Lord Hermes famous pranks and the Fates were just being cruel. I never would've guessed that you were the great hero he spoke of that finally broke my curse after all of these centuries." She smiled and before I could react leaned in and kissed me. I froze for a minute my brain in a bit of shock at how warm her lips were against mine.

After a second or two Annabeth's face flashed in my head and I pulled back shaking my head. _Percy you fucking idiot what do you think you're doing? You gotta stop this and end it, for Annabeth_. "I can't." was all I could say as I looked down at the sand.

She looked on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry Percy, did I do something wrong. I only assumed because you came back to my island that you wanted to be with… never mind I'm sorry I was stupid." She ran off down the beach covering her face with her hands.

I chased after her and grabbed her wrist gently to stop her and make her face me, "No it's not you it's me Calypso. I came here to…I don't really know how to put it but…UGH the Fates and the gods suck so much." I stammered frustrated and pulling on my hair in a show of frustration as I started to pace back and forth. _How on earth am I gonna do this? It's just too mean._ I started walking again holding her hand guiding her along the beach with me, with my feet in the water. It helped me to clear my head usually, but of course I couldn't get off so easily this time, my mind was a jumble of thoughts more confusing than the labyrinth.

She gave a slight laugh at my actions but the look in her eyes was sad, "It's your Annabeth isn't it." I liked the way that sounded, my Annabeth, but I gave her a confused look wondering how she knew about her. She answered my unasked question with another small laugh, "You talked about her a lot in your sleep when you were last here. I'm guessing that this is one last cruel ploy by the gods on me and that you need something from me to save her, and then you will leave me alone again never to see each other again." She guessed bringing us to a stop.

"Well yes and no." I answered feeling bad already, I focused my mind on Annabeth in order to keep going, it was all for her. "Annabeth is fine, thank the gods, but it is a cruel ploy by the gods. Well one goddess in particular." _Here goes nothing_, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I let it out I opened my eyes and squared my shoulders facing her. "Athena knows that I hate to hurt the people I care about, and in order to gain her blessing I must go to all those I have cared for or who have cared for me and tell them that my heart belongs to Annabeth and only her."

She surprised me by rushing up to me again and hugging me. "You're getting married my young hero, I am so happy for you that you shed your fate and your life is turning out well."

I was shocked to say the least, "Wait you're happy for me?"

She laughed and pulled away, "Of course I'm happy for you, who wouldn't be happy that someone they care for is happy?"

I laughed to, "Yeah I guess that makes sense, and look I'll always care for you, but it will never be anything more than as a friend." _That went better than I thought_, "As for the never seeing each other again, that is entirely up to you. While this is my last trip to Ogygia, now that your curse is broken you could always visit me in the city. Check out how well my mom's garden is flourishing with your moonlace. Heck you could even come to the wedding." _Oh shit Annabeth is gonna kill me if she finds out I invited her._

She just laughed again, this time a true laugh and the sound was intoxicating. "I'm afraid your Annabeth would probably not appreciate that. I would like to meet her someday, and your mother, and see your New York, though I must confess I've never seen the old one either." This caused me to laugh.

"I'd be happy for you to meet them, and to show you around New York." I said, glad that all the hard stuff was behind me.

"I look forward to that day then Perseus, but for now you must take your leave." She kissed my forehead, "You are a great hero Perseus Jackson, go live a full happy life." With that she turned and walked back to her cave. I heard the faint sound of a sob, and instant guilt shot through me. I wanted to follow her and console her but I knew that wouldn't do any good. _This sucks_.

"Alright Athena who's next?" I yelled to the sky and the next moment I was off the beach and in a large room I recognized.

Well calling it a large room was a bit of an understatement, it was the entire top floor of a building. Through the surround sound there was some Indie Rock music I'd never heard before which was typical in this place. I looked around and noticed that there were some new paintings on the easels. There was one of two people on a beach kissing, one with raven black messy hair the other with flowing brown hair, that I realized was me and Calypso from a few minutes ago. Another one was me swimming in a large pool, with several people standing around the outside in red, white, and blue, all holding stop watches. I was studying the last one which was of 3 figures standing on a podium, but the faces weren't finished so I couldn't tell who one, when I heard a voice right behind me, causing me to jump. "Well go ahead and get it over with Percy." I turned around and my mouth dropped a little with what I saw. Rachel was standing right in front of me wearing nothing but matching black lace bra and panties. "Get on with it, tell me how you came here to break my heart and only be with Annabeth. Are you really going to tell me that everything we've been through was for nothing, and that kiss we shared was meaningless?"

Then she surprised me more by reaching up and smacking me right across the face. It didn't hurt do to my whole invulnerability thing, but it shocked me and my mouth was still hanging open as I tried to stutter a reply, "Rach…it no I didn't…I'm not my fault…you are." She finally ended my suffering by starting to crack up. "Oh my gods Percy, you should of seen your face. HAHAHA priceless. I can't believe you actually fell for that act."

I was stunned, "Um Rachel what are you wearing?" I asked motioning with my hand.

"Oh please Percy, you were the one that interrupted me from getting ready, it's not my fault you barged in here right when I was getting dressed. You can keep your hands and eyes to yourself though, I'm the maiden oracle remember."

"Yeah cause that looks exactly like what the maiden oracle should be wearing."

"Relax it's not like you haven't seen some lace before. We both know that, sometimes being the all-seeing oracle is a little vivid, some picnic you had the other night huh?" she said raising her eyebrows suggestively and laughing again while my face turned beat red. This is why I liked Rachel so much, and why it was so easy to hang out with her. She was funny and easy going and could really dish it out; I didn't have to watch myself around her. It was kinda like she was one of the guys.

I started laughing with her, "Yeah and I see that you still can't stop yourself from dreaming about me," I teased pointing at the paintings, "not that I blame you, I mean look at me who wouldn't want to dream of me?"

"Yeah well maybe if certain demigods would come visit, I wouldn't have to get all my information the hard way. Were you ever going to tell me that you got engaged Percy? I mean come on I thought we were friends." She let out an exasperated sigh, "You're going to be in the Olympics too. Percy this is huge news and you didn't even think to shoot me a text."

"I'm sorry Rachel, we are friends. It's just that I didn't know if I was going to survive Athena's tests, so if I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I died. As for the Olympics, I'm just going down to try out Monday, but thanks for the heads up that I make it. Should alleviate some of the pressure now that I know I make the team."

She gave a little laugh, "Oops, Surprise you made it." She said and we both started laughing. "I'll just have to leave it a secret as to whether or not you win then." She said pointing to the unfinished painting.

"Ah that's so not fair, you are sitting on the winner of the Olympics, and you won't tell me. You know you are like a gamblers dream right, you could get every sporting event right and make quite a bit of money." We just laughed some more. I pointed to the picture of me and Calypso kissing, on the beach it had seemed short and sweet, but the picture made it look like it was heated and passionate. "Any chance you could not mention that one to Annabeth. Don't get me wrong I'll tell her, it's just that picture is a little graphic." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't worry; she hasn't called me since camp either. Besides if I show her and she kills you I won't get to go to your wedding, and it's gonna be so beautiful."

"Any chance you can tell me where and when it's going to be?"

"Not a chance Kelp Head." She walked up and gave me a hug, which was only a little weird because of what she was wearing. "I look forward to my invitation to the wedding, and I might have to come see you compete in Athens. Good luck with everything, and congratulations again tell Annabeth I said it to her as well. It better not be a dream that I see the next big thing in, I expect at least a phone call." She released me from the hug. "Goodbye Percy."

"I'll see you around Rach, and don't worry it won't be as long a break this time."

She smiled, "Alright Lady Athena take him away, I have places I gotta be."

I flashed out again and this time ended up in the throne room again. I was confused as to why I was here, shouldn't I be at Kristen's. It was just Athena and Hera in the throne room now. Athena looked at me and smiled, "Perseus Jackson, you have done all I've asked of you, and you have passed my 4 tests. Before you argue about your mortal friend know this. I cannot flash you into the house of a mortal without raising suspicions as to how you got there. You must break the news to her that you are Annabeth's, and no one else's while you are on your trip to Miami. I have faith that you will be able to do this, so it is here in front of Hera, Goddess of Marriage that I Athena; give you my blessing to marry my daughter Annabeth Chase."

I was so happy I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, "Thank you my lady, I won't let you down." I rushed out. Then I bowed to both goddesses and sprinted out of the throne room and into the elevator and back home.

* * *

**Not the best ending in the world, but I'm not done with the whole Kristen dynamic yet, there is still Miami. I wanted to do more with Calypso but I couldn't add too much without losing the integrity of Percy, and that's a must have. I love the Rachel character and I do see her as more of a girl that hangs out with the guys and jokes around as if she were one of them.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and would appreciate your reviews. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Til next time, I'm the Bomb like tic tic. **


End file.
